Naruto The Lightning Demon
by FireFoxImr
Summary: As a four year old Naruto was beaten up by the Villagers and as usually negleted by his parents , he met the Nine Tailes and after The Third Hokage . What will happen with Naruto now ? Warning : Naruto's parents are alive, good FEM!kyuubi ,FEM!Sasuke ,FEMHaku and FEM! Itachi. Some ideas of Naruto warrior of Mantra ,HAREM
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the lightning demon

**_First of All an Author's note I got the idea of Naruto Warriors of Mantra some things are alike but it's not a copy just wait and see ( or read )._**

**_Oh and one warning might contain grammar mistakes but I will change it later_**

In a Village hidden in the leaves there was a four year old boy chased down by angry villagers until he was cornered , nowhere to escape .

He did the thing that every child does at his age : Screaming for his parents but they never came as usual.

That was a fact Naruto had to deal with every time , yes he had parents , his father was the Hogake as his mother the secretary , one problem though they don't see him , or to put it more simply they forgot them because they were busy with something else or better said **someone **else.

The person was his sister Kurishina she was a carbon copy of Kushina herself that's why the names are too much familiar as Naruto was a carbon copy of his father although his name was different.

But Anyways , they always spend more time with his sister unknowing to him why, as they train her always and with other Shinobi's as Kakashi Hatake who was recognized as one of the strongest ninja of the village.

It was quite sad actually as they always were training her many things from jutsus and sparring to ninja knowledge and tactics .

And what was Naruto left ?

He was left alone always the third wheel and forgotten , he wasn't trained by his father or mother, they didn't even smile at him , it's like he was air, nothing, and when he even tried practicing like with sealing techniques by one of his father's books his father always said he was going to train him in the near future but the day never came.

While his sister was praised for a hero , he was always called a demon, as they were congratulating her for like her birthday while when it was his birthday everyone looked at him hatefully .

As his sister was loved , he was hated, when the villagers were looking at him they send a disgusted look and when he was chased they always let him live knowing they would hurt him again , bruised , hurt for the next day, even though Naruto said it to his parents they ignored him acting like they didn't even heard him, and that was actually quite sad, he even lived most outside because they forgot him he was still living in that house , while they locked the door he must always sleep outside in a cardboard box , the box was more his home than his own house.

He wasn't loved or given attention , it was always her , her , she never him not even a split second.

Anyways back to the story , Naruto was laying on the ground hurt bruised and bleeding but when he woke up he saw he hasn't got any bruises or anything, he was healed and he was in a sewer with a giant fox in front of him!

Luckily after a cage.

The fox looked strangely sad as Naruto was scared what he was going to do he asked : " P-please don't kill me." With a shivering voice

The fox replied : " No I am not going to do that instead I am going to apologize to you." With the same sad look

Naruto could see he wasn't going to hurt him and he looked not too dangerous and replied : " Wh-why , you didn't even do anything to me ?"

" No kid I didn't but other people did because I am here ." Said the fox while laying down in front of him almost letting a tear.

Naruto was surprised what he said but he asked him a question he wanted to ask when he woke up :" Where am I mister fox ?"

The fox answered calmly :" In your mind Naruto ."

" Then why is it so scary here ?" Asked the young boy frightened

" If you want you can change it, it's your mind after all." Said the fox kindly

" Oh really is this good." Said the boy while he imaged a beautiful forest with many mountains with a calm and pleasant atmosphere.

" It looks great." Said the fox while he looked at the land in Naruto's Mindscape.

" R-really , th-thanks mister fox." Said the fox with a smile of sunshine's , knowing he was praised for the first time in his life .

" No problem, but first let me explain why your sister is always put in the first place ok ?" Asked the fox with a polite voice

" O-ok." Said Naruto , actually he was scared what the reason was, was it because he did something wrong that he didn't know what , was it because he existed , he actually didn't know why everyone hated him or his parents ignore him.

" Ok the reason was because when I attacked the leave Village but I actually didn't it on purpose because someone controlled me but that's a talk for another time, because I couldn't be killed , they decided to seal me but because I was too big to seal in one human they sealed me into two parts , one was my whole chakra tails and the other part was my mind and body, you got the mind while your sister got the tails of chakra, and because you got the mind , the people think that you are me the demon." Said the fox after his long explanation

The boy was starting to think and thought ( That's why they wanted her to control her chakra good) as he started to think his sisters training about chakra control with their parents

" I-I see that's explains a lot still I don't mind being you because you look kind to me ." Said the boy honest while smiling at the fox.

" Y-you don't hate me ?" Asked the fix surprised

" No not at all, you showed me kindness for the first time so I don't hate you at all it's the opposite , do you want to be my friend ?" Asked the boy while he did something the fox didn't expect him to do as he already was shocked he didn't hate him and even more he wanted to be his friend.

He came closer unscarred and with determination in his eyes and he rubbed his nose and said : " So how about it ?" Said the kid with a calming voice

The fox his eyes was widened at what the blond said and as the same way he was talking and rubbing his nose, the fox felt actually calm and kind of peaceful as he was starting to think of something , about how he was going to repay him for his kindness .

As Naruto was stopped and distance himself of the fox to let him speak the fox said :" Ok Naruto how about we form a contract to make our friendship ?" Asked the fox with a smile on his face

" A contract , for what ?" Asked Naruto with a curious voice and a happy one because he accepted being his first friend.

" Because that way we can talk whenever we want and I can train you in this Mindscape whenever we can so maybe when you are about to sleep just focus your chakra on the seal that's on your stomach and you are here and believe me Naruto I know a lot of jutsus as I saw in the eyes of various Shinobi's who were age level so I can teach you quite a bit and a little extra you can heal faster than you ever could and one thing kid."

"Don't expect that you don't have a part of my chakra because you got the regenerate system for the chakra in other words you have more of your chakra then your sister while she has only my chakra which isn't going to regenerate so if it's used up , she can't use it anymore but you can use It anytime." Said the fox with a smile

As soon as he heard training him he said fast :" Where is that contract ?" With a smile

As soon as he said that there appeared a small scroll with red ink on it with various names so he could assume it was written in blood , so he did he thought was right, he bit his thumb and as soon as his blood starts to fall he quickly write his name on the Scroll below , and in an instant the scroll disappears in a poof.

" Ok Naruto your training is going to start tonight I hope you are prepared." Said the fox with a grin

As soon as he saw the Mindscape was going away as the Kyuubi he opens his eyes and saw he was being picked up from the ground by an old man at first he was scared but he recognized who he was.

" T-third Hogake ?" Said Naruto surprised but weakly because he forgot he was still injured by the villagers

As soon as he said that the Hogake was looking sadly at Naruto and said :" Everything is going to be alright from now on you are under my care now." He said with a smile but a weak one

**Ok here ends the chapter sorry if it looked too much on the other story but it's going to be different believe it**

**Ok I was Fire please review , follow and favorite this story as it helps me to be a better writer.**

**Here is the autocorrection version of the chapter but it isn't 100 % yet .**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The Lightning Demon

After the Hogake brought Naruto by carrying him in his arms to his house , he was treated there for his wounds although he knows they heal fast and let him sleep with some bandages around his body for healing it more faster .

The Hogake sighed at himself and thought ' Not only he is ignored by his parents although I tried to convince them they are too much focusing at Kurushina and leaving him alone without attention , leaving him in the wilderness as a child living alone in the woods and if you want to add something more , he is being chased and half murdered by the villagers while his parents aren't even concerned about him , I am sure they are going to regret this later.'

While he looked again at a sleeping Naruto and was asking himself :" What am I going to do with him , I can't let him return to his house while he Is going to be ignored by him again and let him be chased by the villagers again , maybe I should … ." While he was grabbing his beard to think everything through

"Yeah that's a great idea if I do that then maybe just maybe he can bring peace to the ninja world , have respect from many other ninja's and also I just want to show Minato that Naruto still exist and not only his sister, yes I may know she has the chakra of the Kyuubi , it's powerful and big but Naruto has also his own part of the fox and he is the one who is the black sheep of everything so it isn't actually fair he isn't going to be trained or even loved by his parents." said The Hogake to himself knowing what he must do for Naruto

As he spoke of the devil , the devil himself awake of the slumber .

As Naruto was looking around the room he is , it was a simple but comforting home there were the leaf symbols on the walls while the furniture was classic it was actually nice to see but Anyways Naruto had questions in his head and asked :" Where am I grandpa ?" With a confused expression.

As the ex-Hogake saw he was confused he directly said : " Don't worry Naruto you are safe , I just saw you beaten up and I just brought you here and treated you for your wounds, you were severely hurt ." With a serious yet sad tone.

" S-sorry and thanks it's better if I go now." Said Naruto as he stands up and tries to grab the door but fell because he felt his wounds weren't healed .

" Naruto before you try to stand up again it's better if you just rest now , ok ?" Asked The Hogake to Naruto but it sounded more like a demand but a caring one

As the blond agreed and lay again on the bed that The Hogake has put him on and began to ask something :" Say grandpa , aren't you afraid of me ?" With a tone that makes you depressed.

As the old man began to speak :" No I don't Naruto , I see you more of a hero who endured many things than a bloody demon." With a smile

" R-really!" asked the young blond with a light in his eyes knowing there might be people who cares about him.

" Really Naruto, in matter of fact why don't you become my grandson , I can train you if you want ." Said the Hogake revealing his plan on training Naruto to a good Hogake and maybe show him some familial love as he deserves it.

" W-what you are kidding right becoming a student of the Third Hogake is like a dream ," said Naruto but quickly recalled a memory of the past ," But wait didn't my parents ask you to train my sister ?" As he remembers they did while they never said that Naruto may join or something

" Yes they did but they already ask the whole top Shinobi's of Konoha to teach your sister and besides even though they asked me too much to my comfort, I wanted to teach you and only you are , so how about it ?" Asked the Hogake with a smile

" O-Of course!" said Naruto with excitement but quickly reminded himself that he didn't ask just one thing : " Wait why aren't you going to train my sister, I mean she has much more chakra control then I and I don't even know how to mold chakra ." Said Naruto doesn't want to waste this nice man's time as he is the only person that was ever nice to him , so he decides to trust him in a fast way)

" Ha-ha doesn't worry Naruto we will practice on that and by the way you seem to have a good knowledge about chakra haven't you ?" Said the Hogake with a grin

" Yeah well grandpa may I tell a little secret ?" Asked Naruto is trusting this man completely , because when they talked the Kyuubi told him he could trust this man all too well.

" Of course you can tell me I promise ." Said the Hogake with a smile

" Well you see him I think it's better if I show you , may I have your hand, please ?" Asked Naruto polite as The Hogake did , Naruto transfers his chakra to the Hokage as it was told by the Nine Tails Fox and immediately they arrived in his Mindscape , it was now a beautiful forest with a gentle atmosphere.

As the Hogake looked around and saw where he was , but before he could say anything Naruto said :" We are now in my Mindscape my imagination you see , pretty nice huh ?" Asked the young blond with a bright smile

" I-it's beautiful, Naruto but why are we here ?" Asked the Hokage as he was surprised in a pleasant way as he looked around the beautiful Mindscape and thought ' His imagination is beautiful , he has the talent for fuinjutsu as you need that kind of aspect, it seems that he has talent but in his own way)

" Well look in front of you is my special friend I just met today ." Said Naruto as he pointed at the one who was in front of them and that honestly shocked the Hogake.

" T-The Kyuubi , Naruto look out he can be dangerous! " He said warning as Naruto walks to the giant fox and what he did was a surprise to the old man , he petted the fox and it seemed he liked it.

After a while the fox began to speak :" Relax Hiruzen I come in peace." Said the fox in a calm way

" I-I see you know my name , mister .." Said Hiruzen but was interrupted by the fox who finished :" Just call me Kurama and yes I know you very well as you know I can't die , you did a great job leading the Village although I am disappointed in the one who followed you up , as the person can't even handle his own family ." Said Kurama with a serious voice

As the Third heard what the fox said , he was impressed that the fox had such a human way to talk even though he is a demon but little does he know if you live for more than the humanity itself you will learn how to act as a human.

Also he was happy that he cared for the kid although he was surprised they just met today and so as he begins to speak :" So you have already told him the SS secrets , right ?"

As the fox nodded , The Third was speaking further : " I see , so do you know how Minato and Kushina treats their son ?" With a serious voice

" As the fox began to speak :" Yes I know that for sure, I like Kushina and Minato as I spend time with them as they are good people but that doesn't mean that their own son never gets attention while the sister is engulfed into it, believe me Hiruzen as I saw everything through Naruto's eyes and senses , I know that he has endured things that a boy of his age never may experience , that's why I decided to train him so he can make his own name and as I recall you are going to train him right ?"

As the Hogake nodded the fox began to speak further :" So how about I train him when he sleeps while you train him on the day , he can always enter his Mindscape as I can train him in strategies because I had hosts who were the best strategist of the whole country , history because I am so old as history itself , chakra control as Naruto must learn how to use my chakra and his own and training for his nature affinities as in a regular training for all of them ." Said the Kyuubi saying his own training plan but continued on the training plan for the previous Hokage

"While you train him in Taijutsu as I can't train his body as I am in his mind , fuinjutsu as you are an expert in it , forbidding sealing because there may be a day that comes he needs it and as last you can learn him your fire and earth jutsus as I know those are your affinities as he must be a skilled Shinobi in many ways."

As the third Hogake recalled all what the fox said he said himself :" I agree but tell me what do you meant with : knowing how to control your chakra ?" Asked Hiruzen with a figured expression

" Well let me explain it simply , as I was splits into two parts , one part was my chakra tails and the second was my body and soul what do you think that means ?" Asked the fox with a serious expression

" Doesn't that means that means the one who contains the tails is the one with the chakra ?" Asked Hiruzen confused , although he was a master at sealing techniques this was a little apart because no one ever splits two parts of a demon apart so no one knows what the effects are.

" No , you see my chakra tails are as you know usable by humans but there is one but , you can't use it forever , if you want to keep using a demon's chakra you need the whole body and soul for it others the chakra is going to be used till it is going to be empty as the one who has the soul and the mind , he or she will get my regenerating chakra when his or her own network is starting to work on it." Said Kurama explains about the reason why Naruto must train in using demon chakra

" So the reason I just met Naruto today was because his chakra system was starting to work as it was possible for me to pull Naruto to me with my own because if I did before his chakra network wasn't working it would damage his body."

" I see so you say that Kurushina her chakra is just like a bottle of water that isn't going to regenerate while Naruto's chakra can ?" Asked Hiruzen as he recalls what Kurama told him

" Yeah that's pretty much it, so how about it ?" Asked the fox for being sure he accepts training Naruto

" It's a deal I would with pleasure but the one who must decide is Naruto isn't it , so how about it ." Said Hiruzen as he turned to Naruto who was just watching the conservation between the two people ( well if you wouldn't mind Kurama is a fox or a demon) who cares for him.

" Why do you even have to ask of course I will do it." Said Naruto with a smile

" Then it's a deal how about you guys start tomorrow I will try to learn Naruto how to use chakra as you can train him the next morning with learning your style in Taijutsu and maybe some jutsus ?" Asked Kurama scheduling Naruto's training.

" That's sounds good but we must wait before we can learn Naruto the B rank justices' and higher till his chakra control is reasonable because if I am right Naruto has a huge chakra reserve more than any Hogake and his chakra network is just opened today if I am right." Said Hiruzen collective

" Sounds good but we still have a problem, who is going to teach Naruto genjutsu because we can't as Kurenai who is already training Naruto's sister and even if we did, she will tell the people as they spread it to the council and if they hear it they are going to see you and that's a huge problem if you aren't a Hogake anymore and Minato is going to be angry , you are willing to train his son who didn't even have an academy skill instead of his sister who is already low genuine level." said Kurama troubled by it.

" Don't worry I know someone who is willing to learn him as he is a close person to me and I bet he will let him learn also his Taijutsu style and sword style that can help him in the future, as by finding the council out they can kiss my giant Hogake face on the mountain because if Minato dares even saying that to me, that training Naruto isn't fair while his sister must be trained then it isn't going to be a good day for him." Said the Hogake letting his old flames glow in his eyes and said :" And I will pass, the will of fire to him as if it's the last thing I will do." With a serious voice

As the fox was startled by the Hogake behavior and grinned :" You are damn right okay come on let me send you guys back to your world because you both need your rest as I am going to train Naruto the basics and believe me if I train him just one day I know he will surpass his sister in no time." Said the giant fox with a big smile while clenching his teeth

" W-wait ." Said Naruto with a thrilling voice

As both were surprised by they looked at him as Naruto began to speak :" T-thanks you both." Said Naruto as he began to cry knowing there were people who cared about him and that made his hearth lighter and well happier as he began to hug the Hogake who was just smiling at Naruto, proving he is from now on a grandson to him.

As both were looking at each other and grinned knowing they have a pupil with a good hearth as both were hoping for a world with true peace , where there are no wars , where people who can live to the fullest, where there are chances around every corner of the streets , people who are happy , people who are free.

They both knew that Naruto is going to be the man who is going to lead the Shinobi world in a world of peace.

So as both of them said their goodbyes to the giant fox grinning while saying :" I see you tonight Naruto for your first lesson , remember just touch your stomach and focus your chakra on it okay ?" Asked the giant fox with a kind voice

As Naruto he began to nod while giving the fox a fast hug and said :" Thank you ." As he began to leave with the Hogake , leaving a satisfied fox after who was saying :" I believe there comes a day where demons , Jinchuriki's and normal humans are going to live together as a family I just know you can do it , Naruto." Said the fox with a grin as he began to sleep knowing he is going to get a pupil of a life time .

**Ok here ends the chapter oh and here are some responses in the comments :**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102****: Don't worry I will keep writing it until it's done.**

**bankai777**** : They are foolish but just wait and see I know you will love it what will happen to Naruto.**

**Ok just one announcement I am going to put a poll vote up for the pairing .**

**So here is the question with who do you guys want Naruto be with .**

**If the girl isn****'****t there you wanted don****'****t worry because if you just put it in the comments I will put it in the poll so there may be a chance that, that girl is going to be paired with Naruto.**

**And don****'****t worry the girl can be a strange love , apart or even impossible just write it in the comments if she isn****'****t in there , then I will put it in the votes and if it****'****s the chosen one then it****'****s going to be her you guys will have time around the fifth chapter or maybe more or less but not so far.**

**But anyway here are the girls I will start with and I put one impossible one just because there may be fans of it and there are too less of these pairings.**

**FEM! Sasuke ( Because there are stories to less of her)**

**Krishna ( Because there might be people who love this kind of pairing so I give them a chance)**

**Hinata ( this pairing is popular even though she didn't appear yet , she will appear early if you guys want)**

**Sakura ( Ok guys to be honest I least like this pair but if you guys want then it****'****s going to be her )**

**Write down at the comments if there is a girl I didn****'****t write down and you like that pairing just type the name in the comments of the story even if you are a guest or anonymous just write the girl down it can be anyone .**

**Examples : Ino, FemHaku, Mikito****…**** ( impossible but in a story everything is possible)**

**So if you guys want your favorite pairing in the story just go to my profile , look at polls and choose your favorite pairing If it****'****s not there just write the name to the comments of the story and I will add it.**

**Anyways I was Fire and if you haven****'****t , go Favorite and Follow this story and maybe a comment as it helps me to make the chapters more and faster .**

**I was Fire Peace**

**Anyways this was the edited grammar mistakes version but it isn****'****t 100 % so there might be minor problems**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**WARNING : MY GRAMMAR SUCKS ( LOL)**

As Naruto goes to bed ( The bed that the Third Hogake made for Naruto) .

As he was trying to put some chakra into his seal until it worked , he arrived into his mindscape as he was greeted by Kurama : " So Naruto are you ready for some training ?" with a grin while he clenched his teeth.

As Naruto responded :" Of course let's begin !" with excitement

" Ok before we begin let me explain your goal , if you know my chakra is usable by people who I am sealed into so the main goal for you is trying to make my chakra yours , we must become one so my chakra becomes a gold cloak of chakra that can surround you , people say it represents the Sage of The six paths but that's a story for another time now we are going to start with the basics you're your chakra control and that's going to be a difficult task because your chakra reserves are huge and I mean even more than any human I ever met only the Sage himself had a chakra reserve as huge as yours and yours Is not even fully development so that means your jutsus are going to be more stronger and you can use your chakra more but your control is very important because without control your huge chakra reserve is useless and we can never become one , do you understand this ?" said Kurama with a calm look on his face.

" I understand but still Kurama you have gotta admit I am pretty awesome ." said Naruto with a grin on his face while rubbing his hair

" Yeah I you are awesome come on let's get started , how about the leaf concentrating exercise ?" said Kurama as the giant fox let appear around a thousand leaves of the giant forest they were in.

" I-I see ." said Naruto a little disappointment as he stared down the ground.

As the Giant fox saw it he said :" What's wrong Naruto do you want to do something other I didn't mean to disappoint you ." said Kurama a little sad as he didn't want to see Naruto acting this way.

" It's just t-that, my sister already master this and when I see those kind of practices I just feel so left behind and I never can be connected with you ." said Naruto with a sad tone

As the fox heard that he grinned and thought ' So he cares about me, good kid , good kid' as he began to speak again :" Don't worry Naruto you are going to catch her up in no time believe me , she will even be shocked about how you became so good that she is going to believe you are a Hogake already ." said the Fox with a grin

As Naruto heard that he rapidly became again cheery and said : " Yes I believe you totally , I will show her what and my parents for sure , thanks Kuruma." With a excitement tone as he became closer to Kurama and hugged him into a tight embrace

As the fox smiled and said :" Yeah yeah come on let's begin before you are going to cry and wet my fur." Who was trying to sound serious but failed

" Yeah love you too Fur ball." Said Naruto with a smile

And to the fox surprise it became a little bit flustered into his hearth at hearing that as he knows that Naruto was the first one who said those words to him as he knows all too well it was only a joke but still he would lie if it didn't affect him so that made a idea for the fox .

As the fox began to say :" Naruto how about a little deal , if you master this exercise tonight then I am going to give you a present , ok ?" as he finished with a grin

" A-a present ?" asked Naruto as he never got one In his whole life

" Yeah a nice one I think , so how about it ." said the fox with a grin

" O-of course let's begin before it's too late." Said Naruto as he immediately with the exercise with putting a leaf on his head as he saw before what his sister did when she did it and asked :" So what now ?"

" Relax Naruto this mindscape has a other time skip , if we spend here a day then it's a second in the human world so we have all day long." Said the fox worried because he didn't want Naruto to faint form exhausting.

As Naruto nodded to show he understood the fox continued :" Ok , you see you must try to focus your chakra on your leaf and try to let it float on your head without letting it fall , if you can hold it for a hour then it shows you can control the basic at a average level but barely." Said Kurama with a calm voice

" Ok here goes." Said Naruto as he tries to focus his chakra on the leaf but as he immediately did it the leaf is flying of his head meters away from him , as Naruto saw it he pouted and sighed .

As the Kyuubi saw it he said :" Naruto don't be discourage , becoming a Hogake isn't done in one two three although you have talent you can't become a Hogake just by having talents you must work hard and train hard , so don't be discourage if it doesn't work immediately, you must practice, sleep long , eat good, if someone did something better then you than see it as a challenge to become better and focus on your goal the Third believes in you I believe in you ." said The kyuubi with a smile

As Naruto heard that he began to blush he felt embarrassed hoping that he did something right at the first try and also because he heard there are people who believed in him and supported him in many ways so Naruto did what he should do , practice and said :" Wait and see Kurama , I will master this until I fall down and I will get that present of you believe it !" with a giant grin on his face as he tried the Leaf exercise again.

And so hours passed by , as Naruto tries it again and again but let the leave always fall further from him around a kilometer because Kurama told him that because he has such a huge chakra reserve that he uses too much chakra on the leaf , that he must learn to use a little chakra on the leaves but he must have patience as it comes from itself as he observes .

Naruto was actually glad , knowing there was someone who watched him even though he failed miserably , even though hours passed by the fox never moved an inch because it believed in him as he saw his hard.

So as again hours passed by Naruto showed improvement and a huge one to be precise not only did he learnt to use his chakra on its minimum, the fox learned that Naruto has a huge stamina so that means he can train for hours and he did it at last he kept the leaf floating above his head without letting it fall but when he was done he fell down unconscious .

As the fox saw he did it , it grinned and said :" Congratulations you did it Naruto , you completed your first part of your training , let's quiet for today because I believe this is enough for Sarutobi for to train your first basics in taijutsu and I believe he is going to be pleased you have such a huge stamina , you are a prodigy and a hardworking one , I see that directly and I believe for sure you are going to surpass every last Hogake , you better be prepared Minato because you are going to see what you missed by just a glimpse of your eyes ." said the fox to Naruto although he was unconscious and grinned knowing it was time for his present before sending him back.

**A Few hours later ( not even a second in the human world)**

Naruto woke up and felt something soft, and as he smells it smelled also nice, like there are a thousand kind of flours he was laying on but it felt too soft and as he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman he saw in his entire life.

She looked like his mother red hair, a white skin and not to mention D-cup breasts ( I don't mean it in a perverted way I am just fairly detailed ).

But that didn't made the woman so beautiful, it were her eyes, they were blood red with a black cat like pupil , they were like rubies , sparkling , beautiful and simple it was so simple yet so apart .

As he was staring at the woman who was looking in to him, she grinned in a familiar way and asked in a kind voice :" So did you sleep well on my lap ?"

As soon as he recognized the way she was talking he said :" K-Kurama ?" in a shocked way

" The one and only , surprised ?" asked the woman in a kind way

" Y-yeah totally are you a woman ?" asked Naruto confused

" Well no and yes , you see I am a demon so I don't count as a gender but when I was sealed into you it seemed that because you needed a motherly love, your chakra made me this way as you influenced me so that's why I look like your mother , I can change if you want ." said Kurama kindly

As Naruto stands up from her lap and said " N-no please stay , well if you want , I can't force you because you are already kind to me by changing into it already" while Naruto becomes red

As the fox smiled and said :" Sure I will stay this way if you want and thanks you were giving me choices and am not kind I am just a Giant scary fox who just changed into someone that's all, you can see it into my scary demon eyes that I am not human." In a sad yet happy tone

" T-that's not true ." said Naruto while he holds her shoulders of her white yukata she was wearing.

" Wh-what do you mean." Said Kurama as she was flustered about what Naruto said

" It are precisely those kind , calm and patient eyes that I like the form you are now , you look like my mother and normally I become sad of it but because of those eyes I can see you care about me instead of those eyes of my mother who are cold and uncaring about me , like I don't even exist and I don't even care if you are human or not I love the way of who you are." Said Naruto as he became red of what he said to her

As the Naruto was standing quiet ,as the fox herself was becoming red as a tomato of what Naruto said , she was trying to recollect herself and asked :" You love me ?" still red

As Naruto said :" Y-yeah ." said Naruto as he was turning to her seeing a crying Kurama trying to wipe her tears but failed because there were too many.

As soon as Naruto saw that he was freaking out and said :" S-sorry if I said something wrong no forget what I said but please don't be angry with me." Said Naruto as he wipes her tears of her face but in a scared voice because he was afraid that one of the only person who cared about him are going to hate him now but the reaction of Naruto was quiet un-expecting .

First she pulled him to her and hugged him as Naruto was stunned because no one ever pulled him onto a hug but as soon as she did , she kissed him deeply and said after the departure :" Thank you for loving me as I love you of course." With still tears in her eyes with a smile

But Naruto didn't get the change to say anything because soon there was a red light surrounding him and suddenly he felt pain around his stomach as a red light was appearing on his right hand because the pain was so intense he closed his eyes and as soon as he opened his eyes he found himself again in his bed , as he was checking himself out he saw there was no more a seal mark on his stomach but there was a red fox mark on his right and left hand, people might think it's an light red tattoo but it was made out of chakra , Naruto could feel it as a familiar gentle chakra only he could feel because to other people it was a corrupt dark one.

As soon as he checked the clock and it was still midnight , he was trying to sleep but couldn't so he did something that he thought making him sleep although it was a strange idea as he was still confused what happened but he did anyways , he was stroking his new fox mark on his hand as he strangely felt a familiar kind only chakra to him .

And as for the first night of his life , he felt happy and calm to sleep instead of scarred and depressed , he knew that he has now people who cared about him and that he must protect him with his life for eternity .

As he closed his eyes and dozed off he heard a gentle voice saying :" Goodnight Naruto and sleep well."

**Ok Here ends the chapter and I made a little decision I don't know if you guys may like it but I think I may make this a harem with a hearth system.**

**Let me explain the reason first.**

**You see everyone has his personal taste and I think it's unfair for those who didn't had their favorite pairing into this story so I said to myself : " Why don't I give every pairing a chance, but there is one condition : You guys must comment which girl or girls you want into this story , it may be pairings that aren't even impossible like Mikoto but because someone said into the comments they want to , she is in now into the harem as : Ino , Kurushina ( I know there is someone in the comments as a guest who don't like incest but give a chance anyway as I am also going to cover other pairings , and if you really hate it just skip to the other chapters) Mei, FEM! Sasuke ( the lead one) Hinata ,Fem Haku, Anko ( although I don't know which older woman I should add you guys tell me),Konan,Yugito,** **fem bijuu** **( As you guys notices I put her in now) and Guren.**

**Wow those are many but I take a little step by step but if one of those girls many comments like : Please put her in fast.**

**Then I will do it and you guys may add even more as I need more practice with all kinds of love.**

**And if someone is going to say there is a pedophile part into this then the person is a pervert (sorry but honestly true) because I didn't put any of that sort into this chapter and I only used feelings but never that kind of things because this is an T story and Naruto acts pretty much like an adult ( a funny pranking one though)**

**Anyways let me explain the hearth system : Each girl will get a development hearth at the end of the chapter and it will show how close they are with Naruto it will increase on two ways : One I like the pairing or Two you guys wanted it into the comments and as the hearts increase they will appear more into this story so you guys better be cheering on for the pairing you like or she won't appear so fast and much.**

**Anyways guys if you didn't have already please Follow and Favorite this story maybe a comment it encourage me to make the story faster and better , oh and if you don't like the harem idea I will put a poll on it about on my profile so you guys better vote if you want a harem or not.**

**Answers to comments :**

**dreamcrasher**** : You will get what you ask for Ino is going to be sure into the harem and she will get attention time to time but if there is like a girl supported very much she will appear also very much onto the story.**

**Thunder Claw03**** : Same goes for you , Hinata is in the game if she gets more comments to appear more she will get a hearth and she will appear very much like Ino but the one who is at the top is FEM!Sasuke because unlike Hinata x Naruto there aren****'****t much FEM!Sasuke X Naruto and it is pretty popular so that****'****s why they vote so much for it and to be honest there are ALOT of NaruSaku and Naruhina stories and I have a feeling I will back them out a little .**

**bloodracer32**** : Thanks that I may use some ideas of yours and I know about my grammar but I improve yet I still need a good BETA ( I have two but they both are barely online)**

**Anyways I was Fire , Peace ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**I AM AGAIN WARNING EVERYONE WHO IS READING : MY GRAMMAR SUCKS ( REALLY BADD) **

As Naruto woke up ,checking himself out and strangely enough there wasn't a red fox on his right or left hand anymore yet the seal mark on his stomach wasn't there so that means yesterday was real, and he was now at the previous Hogake home .

He was glad there are now people who cared about him deeply and both believed in him that he will become Hogake and is going to be respected even though he fails every aspect of becoming a ninja , they both believed in him anyways and that made him happy.

But he still has a long way to go so that means it's going to be one long journey .

But he is keeping his hope up , knowing there are now people who cared about him deeply even one of them loves him romantically if you want to add.

So he stands up from his bed wondering where his grandpa was but was quickly answered as he smelled something and oh it was good.

As he was following the scent he found The great Hogake , the master of many ninjutsus and defeated many great ninja's is now at the kitchen baking some eggs,bacon and toast , it was quiet surprising founding him cooking with a apron ( a white one if you might add) with' Kiss the cook' on it.

As the Hogake noticed the hungry little boy , he said :" Have you been sleeping well and of course trained well ?" with a smirk

As Naruto recalled what happened last night , he was beginning to blush but he tried to hide it and said :" Y-yeah I did quite with the leave exercise and also she said that I have enough chakra control to perform low rank jutsus , is that good or bad , grandpa ?" as he recollected himself

When The Hogake heard ' grandpa ' he smirked and said :" For now it's enough Naruto we must first begin with low rank jutsus of course but I will also train you taijutsu so you must have at least that level of chakra control so be reassured it's enough for now. "

As he said that Naruto's stomach was growling and that leaved Naruto with an embarrassed look.

Then The Hogake was chuckling and asked :" Are you hungry Naruto , because if you want we can eat together." With a cheery voice as he smirked , although The Hogake said that he knew that Naruto didn't eat properly as he watched him with his crystal boll and was quiet ashamed of the Hogake as he didn't even feed his own child properly so he wanted to at least take care of Naruto in many ways as eating breakfast together.

Naruto nodded politely while saying thanks he began to sit at a seat at a table .

As The Hogake began to serve the food and sat across Naruto at the little table while wearing a black shirt with a turtle neck while wearing a black trouser , it was actually surprising to be honest seeing a ex-Hogake wearing other clothes than his usual Hogake one.

But when Naruto take a bit of his toast he was suddenly frozen and said :"I-I-It's good." And as he said that he began to eat like there was no tomorrow.

The Hogake himself was pleased that his cooking skills where still there although it was an normal breakfast he sighed as he knows that Naruto didn't even get his so needed food as he remembers seeing Naruto only eats Ramen of Ichi Raku because they were the only nice people Naruto got and if he couldn't eat at it because sometimes he didn't get enough money and as the people of the Village was always selling him things at a damn high price , so he was secretly stealing food of the villagers although they deserve it , it wasn't good for the young boy so now and then he would leave a basket of proper food in front of his door yet he knows that Naruto can't cook so it was most instant ramen because he could prepare that, but he knows it isn't proper food so he was happy that he could now at least give him some food.

As soon as Naruto finished his food the Hogake asked :" Do you want a second one ?" with a smile

" Y-yeah." Said Naruto as he nodded as soon as he gets it he eats now at an easy pace, as he finished his plate he heard strangely enough a cry

" Oh it seems someone is awake." Said Hiruzen with an all knowing voice as he nodded to come along seeing who was crying in the house, then Naruto followed the Hogake to an apart room of the house.

It was an child's room with rainbows on the walls and play toys for them with noises ( **Author : Trust me little child's like making noises with toys and how louder and apart how better)**

As Hiruzen was coming closer to a baby Bed and there was lying ( As you figured out) a crying baby.

As The Hogake came closer and looked at the baby and said :" Come come don't cry I am going to introduce you to someone special." When he said that the baby was listening closely

When he stopped the Hogake gestured for Naruto to come closer and then the Hogake began to speak :" Naruto I want you to introduce Konohamaru , Konohamaru Naruto." with a smile while gesturing at the two , he was still a little child but had a little bit of brown hair on his head so he had to be at least one year old , as he looked at the child he could see the child or baby was looking at him also and said or trying to say :" W-wig wother ." as he was trying to say Big brother as he grabbed Naruto's hand while smiling at him

As The Hogake was surprised at the child and thought ' He, his first word was something I was hoping to create , a brother bond and it seems it's working as it seems he like him, good'.

As he began to speak :" Konohamaru is three years younger than you so you better be acting as a big brother Naruto because from now on you are a part of the Sarutobi clan ." with a serious expression

As Naruto was surprised what his new grandfather said and asked :" W-what do you mean you didn't even adopt me and you just met me today and it's better if you don't be-because the Village will hate you if you adopt me." With a shocked expression on his face as his voice

" Naruto I know you very good I saw you from afar and I observed you and I can tell you are a kind hearted , a sometimes loud but confident and nice ninja who I believe to become Hogake someday and get respect from the whole Village , no even the whole ninja world and first of all Naruto I have adopted you while you were sleeping so from now on your name is Naruto Sarutobi as you are in this Village and last of all I don't even care If they hate me but listen good Naruto if they can't even look what's underneath you then you must prove them wrong, that they haven't even looked beneath you and if they still are complaining or not believing in you then they are not worth it , so Naruto from now on you are Naruto Sarutobi , you are a part of this clan and you are a part of my family even if the people say something other you are , so Naruto who are you from now on as you will carry my clans legacy, the will of Fire ?" asked Hiruzen with a serious yet a kind voice.

As Naruto stared at the old man with tears hearing he is a part of a REAL family on that does see him and not a wind gust, one that loved him.

So he did something again what he didn't expect him to do after just one day and that was hugging the old man again but this time he said with a crying voice of happiness :" N-Naruto S-Sarutobi." While tears where falling from his cheek.

The Hogake was smiling at the boy while ruffling through his hair while the kid himself was staring confused at the two hugging man's .

As the two departure the Hogake said they will begin his training but first he need some explanation in a important lesson and that was playing a game called : Shogi.

As soon as Naruto heard that he was surprised and asked :" Why grandpa , it's just a game what has that do to with training me ?" with a confused expression

" First of all lets us play a game and then I will explain everything , and don't worry I will explain the rules for you, ok?" said the Hogake knowing it was a little bit confusing playing a game for training but he had to others Naruto can never get the lesson that is important for him to learn others he isn't ever going to become a Hogake without getting it.

So the two go to the Shogi table and first explained the game to Naruto and played a game but because Naruto never played this game he lost of course but the old Hogake was impressed by Naruto trying a tactic that has unconsciously had to do with his lesson as he fairly enough lasted long against him while it was his first try.

Now it was time for his important lesson.

" Ok Naruto now here is the main question what was your most important task that you had to do in the game we had just ?" asked Hiruzen with a calm expression

" Hmm protecting the King am I right ?" answered Naruto with an wondering look if he was right

" Exactly but here is the main question, who is the King in this Village , who or what are we protecting with our whole live , what is it what we are willing to offer for our lives just to protect it , think clear Naruto image the pieces as a part of our villagers , ninja's as normal humans , what are we protecting hoping it would find happiness and if they find it we are also happy also for offering our lives ." With an questioned look expecting Naruto not to answer it correctly because although Naruto experienced many things adults were hoping NOT to experience , some things are just coming into live by itself as we age as wisdom and as you know what the answer is then you know my Clans legacy the Will of Fire.

As Naruto heard the question good he was starting to think ' What or who are we protecting with our lives from the day we were born or better said why did ninja's exist , was it power, no that is too foolish as power can easily end your life, wealth , no that can't make you happy even if you had all the money in the world some thing's can't be just bought with money as love itself, wait love but still if we die we will hurt loved ones so that can't bring happiness , ARGH why is it so Hard finding the answer I know it for sure it is just in front of me, but what ?!' thought the blond boy as he scratched his hair hard hoping to find an answer.

But soon as he looked into Konohamaru who was looking at him also , he instantly knew the answer and thought : ' Of course it's that , it is something we are willing to protect with our life and hoping that it will find happiness later on, the reason why ninja existed from the start of the whole world.'

As Naruto stopped thinking and smirked , the Hogake asked Naruto the same question and Naruto's answer was something you didn't suspect.

" It's the future of the next generation right or to be more specific the children , hoping that they aren't going to be murdered or even experience a war on itself , it's the hope that they never experience a murder in front of their eyes and find peace and as last the hope they will never become a ninja or hoping that it never is going to exist anymore, right old man." Said Naruto with a grin

As Hiruzen heard the answer he widened his eyes impressed by his answer and said :" Very good job Naruto , I thought you were going to The Hogake but you saw that it didn't even bring happiness if he was alive himself as he must bring happiness to others and a Hogake needs his Villagers as it is his purpose of being one , so I am impressed but tell me Naruto , what was actually your inspiration actually ?" asked The Third Hogake with an questioned look but also a proud one for knowing an answer no one ever could answer expect the First and the Second as they were both the creators of the Village .

" Well it was actually Konohamaru that gave me an hint." Said Naruto as he pointed at the baby who was sitting on his bed smiling at them.

" I see so he gave you the hint so what are you going to do now as you know what we ninja's are thinking for as knowing what the Will of Fire means before we are going to train ?" asked The Third while smiling at the blond prophecy.

" Simply I am going to fight for Peace over the whole ninja world as I WILL become Hogake , Believe it old man you can count on me as I will carry your legacy of your clan as it is my own." Naruto said while pointing at himself while grinning like crazy while the little baby was laughing at the blond for looking funny.

The Hogake smiled at the antics of the young ones and thought ' Maybe you will , NO you are going to as I believe in you .' and said :" And from now on you carry my Will of Fire make it burn hotter and brighter than anyone as you give this old man hope for a world of Peace , a place where childs never must lose their mother or father and being able to grow up what they want to be and not only a ninja as there is always war so I give you my Will of Fire as my hope , be better to fulfill or if I die and I know that is going to come soon then I am going to haunt you in your sleeps." Said the Hogake with a ghostly voice

As Naruto grinned and said :" BELIEVE IT ." and was running to the training field ready to master a ton of jutsus and stuff knowing it is going to be a long road but he WILL get there.

Leaving a sighing Hogake who was saying to his grandchild :" Konohamaru I believe grandpa has got himself one hell of a pupil so you better be a good little brother to him also , ok." As he smiled at his grandchild as he put him again into his bed and let him sleep and then going to his new pupil believing he will put one hell of a show.

As he was going he said to himself :" I believe it Naruto." While chuckling to himself while thinking what kind of training he should give him.

**Ok here ends the chapter I hope you guys liked it if you didn't have please Follow Favorite and maybe a comment on this story as it helps me to improve myself and I was Fire Peace.**

**ANSWER TO SOME COMMENTS :**

**A W : I get what you mean but the reason I am going to half train Naruto on that subject is because there is a certain reason I spare for later just wait and see.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102**** : I know fast updating is a good thing but don't believe I will do this always as I have a limit of time , the reason I update so fast are for two reasons , one it's summer and I have nothing to do ( as I already planned something with some friends) and two the important one why I pull over nighters : Because this story is very much liked by many people as it makes me happy as I improve a lot in writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto The Lightning Demon

As Naruto ran outside waiting for the Hogake ( The reason Naruto knew were the garden was because he could see the garden behind the windows when they were eating).

After a few minutes the Hogake came he said :" Naruto why were you running , we have time enough it's just ten o 'clock in the morning." With a sigh

" Sorry grandpa I was just excited about what you said to me and believe me , I will surpass you no matter what , so let's begin." Said Naruto excited

" Ok why don't we do that." Said the Third as he sighed at the boy and thought ' He sure is energetic let's see how long you can hold on.' as he smirked and began with :" Ok Naruto why don't you go ahead and try to come at me so I can determinate what kind of training you need."

As soon as he said that Naruto charged at him to punch him in the face but as you know he couldn't even reach him as he dodged.

As Naruto cursed he tried again , again and again so he asked :" What's the point of letting me try to hit you if you are just running away!" shouting

" Oh come on Naruto don't whine try it again and if you can at least hit me ones I will treat you to some Ichi Raku, okay ?" said Sarutobi with a calm expression

" Okay prepare yourself grandpa because I am going to hit you hard." Shouted Naruto as he tried again.

And so hours passed by till Naruto fell on the ground panting in a heavy way leaving an thinking Hiruzen after as he confirmed what Naruto his weakness and strong point was and thought : ' Naruto has no style in his taijutsu and his tactic was very straightforward and weak so there is a lot of work to do but there is one good point , he has an tremendous stamina and because he has an accelerating regeneration system of his clan from his mother side combining the kyuubi's chakra is a huge benefit so he is hard to be knocked down but he is useless if he hasn't a good style and tactic in his fighting but we can work on that but this is enough for today.'

As he was about to say that his training was done for today as he did very well for his age but as Hiruzen was surprised that Naruto woke up again but now he had an intent to kill and said :" Grandpa when we were fighting it made me think , all these punches kicks and blows that I was trying to deal you was actually nothing and I clearly have no style but I WILL create my own style starting here so be prepared." Said Naruto as his left hand began to glow with an fox emblem on the back of his hand while the red chakra was surrounding him showing his red fox pupil eyes.

The Hogake was surprised and thought ' T-That can't be , I have reading about it but I never thought it would also exist with the nine tails but still why and when and what's the effect of that mark by Naruto ?' thought Hiruzen still shocked by seeing it with his eyes widened.

But he didn't have time to think as Naruto with a demon voice said :" **Here I come , you better not old back or it might take your life .**"

When Naruto said that he charged at the Hogake with a lighting speed while still his left hand was glowing with the emblem and as Hiruzen was summoning his Adamantine staff to defend himself and luckily for him it worked but barely as soon as the strike hit him or his staff he felt a strong chakra behind the punch so he was glad he took out the staff as the strike still was continuing with the same strong chakra behind , Hiruzen tries to hold it off until the strong attack has ended .

As the red chakra died out disappeared , Hiruzen saw he unconscious laying Naruto on the ground leaving Hiruzen with questions .

So to answer one of his top questions he was looking at the kids stomach , once it was revealed he saw that the seal disappeared from his stomach and was quickly looking at his left hand where the emblem was and luckily for him he saw a little glimpse of it as it was disappearing.

As he saw the fox emblem , Hiruzen was sure of it what it was now,' It's an Demon mark and not any demon but the strongest of them all , I don't know how or when but you must answer my questions Kurama, oh well I might better put him in bed because he looked exhausted anyways.' Thought Hiruzen as he picked Naruto up and bring him to his bed.

In the Mindscape

Naruto opens his eyes and saw he was in his mindscape once again as he was lying there , he was trying to remember what happened just a few moments ago .

"Wait I remember training with grandpa but after that I suddenly felt this strange urge coming from my body or be more precise my right hand but what was that ? " asked a confused Naruto to himself

But he was answered by an familiar gentle voice who said :" It's an mating mark , Naruto." and as soon as he realized who it was he turned to the person , revealing the same white yukuta but now she had beautiful accessories on her hair in form of flowers.

" Kurama ," said Naruto as he pulled her into a hug and said :" You look beautiful even more then you was before." Said Naruto as he was staring at her .

As she was staring at Naruto in a lovely way Naruto was blushing but was re-organizing himself and said :" Anyways what did you say to me ?" asked Naruto still red

" It was the answer on your question Naruto , the mark on your hand is a mate mark or a demon mark , it let people show you share a soul with me as I share mine with you." said Kurama with a smile with a little red on her cheeks

" Oh he said," with a nonchalant expression but quickly he was getting what she said :" W-wait what ? " he said shocked now

" Well you see when a demon and a human shares a deep relationship , the demon can give their soul to the human as a gift showing that their relationship is deep that extends the dead as it gives you also a few 'benefits' as you may call it ." said he fox with a smile

As Naruto was shocked and asked :" What for ' benefits ' ?"

" Let's see first of all your chakra reserve get's a boost a huge one , gives you more speed, strength and it also gives you some fox traits as a good nose and good hearing but also a few demon ones like you live longer and you get more access to my chakra ." said Kurama as she was smiling at her so called mate for life and added at last : " But the symbol meaning for the Demon is marriage so you better treat me well Naruto Sarutobi ." with an un-serious voice as she grabbed his nose playfully.

As Naruto was blushing from hearing the explanation he was thinking and asked :" What do you mean with more access to your demon chakra ?" with a wondering look but still a little red.

" Well it's hard to explain but there are two kind of styles you can use my chakra for , one is the one you used just that was the raw version of it activates by having strong feelings about something as it unleash your anger , it gives you much power and speed as you can use kind of like chakra claws but when you use it , it can hurt you at least ten time so much on because the raw chakra can destroy your muscles so you can only used for a time until you collapse or your body can't handle it anymore , the second style is activated by being calm and collective , my chakra will make you for the time being as long as I can change you in a fox like human and it strengthen your chakra control and your chakra itself gets a own style or demon style to be precise, but anyway what did you feel when you were fighting Hiruzen or what did you see ?" asked Kurama as she cares about the little boy

As Naruto remembers everything and said with shame : "I –I felt weak , I know I am far away from everyone as my sister of course , my style was just forward and stupid and I imaged myself fighting my sister who was totally kicking my ass while I couldn't do a thing and called me weak and I am not even worth calling myself an Uzumaki, then I saw my parents and said that I was just a nuisance and I should already die , it just enrage me that no one loves me for who I am why can't I just die already ,I am just hopeless ." said Naruto as he was breaking down.

Soon minutes became hours as they were starring into each other pained knowing that they share one soul all together.

As soon as he saw Kurama she did something un expecting to him , she slapped him across the face and hugged him deep into her chest while saying in a almost crying voice : " Y-you idiot , why do you want to die first of all there are people who love you , The Hogake loves you as a grandchild while I love you even more in a deeper way ,second of course you felt weak you are just beginning to train for god sake of course you couldn't beat a high Hogake level shinobi on your first try, as for your sister Naruto she is never going to call you that as she cares about you very much and for your parents I will eat them personally if they even try to say that to you so Naruto don't listen what your mind says listen to your hearth , to me and the Third Hogake as we all care about you and I even more." Said a crying Kurama as she was still holding Naruto

As Naruto felt the hug she was pulling , he felt comfortable , safe, needed and loved in many ways and returned the hug as she was still crying and as they departed he leaved a kiss on her lips and said :" Thanks for listening to me even though I acted like a cry baby." As he hugged her again

" Yeah but you are mine cry baby and you must never hold back your feelings to me no matter what they are as you are also my husband , so man up and show me that Naruto spirit of yours." Said Kurama as she grinned still with a wet face .

" Of course and Kurama may I stay a little longer by you ?" asked Naruto polite not wanting to leave the hug

As Kurama replied happily :" Of course stay as long as you want to." As she pulled him into a kiss and again in a tight embrace not wanting to let go of each other's warmth .

And so they spend the rest of the day there just hugging each other , knowing they still have a lot to do but now with more hope as they have each other now .

**So here ends the chapter I hope you liked it please follow favorite and leave a comment and favorite this story because I put extra effort into this because this is my second chapter I finished also today . **

**Also ****Deathgeass you will get her in this story because I agree there aren't much FEM!Itachi**** there and believe me you were just right on time.**

**Any way I was Fire Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto The Lightning Demon

A few months later

As a new day breaks in a girl sleeping and who was waiting to be waked up , her name was..

" Kurushina Uzumaki , it's time for you to wake up !" yelled the mother of the child so she would wake up.

As the young girl woke up showing her red hair with violet eyes so in other words a copy of Kushina , as she was groaning because she didn't sleep last night for the same reason as every night.

But anyways she was now just 5 and she was already a master of the nine tails chakra and is a master of a lot of high skilled jutsus although she was weak on her taijutsu because she focused more on her jutsus and her main jutsu was Kage Bunshin no jutsu or better said with her water affinity water clones as her fuinjutsu was top class although she was weak on her genjutsus itself.

Although she sounded as a jounin she was still a genin as she wanted to have friends her own age as she doesn't want to have an advantage for a certain person, as she was also a carbon copy of Kushina her personality was also a copy out of thousands.

So she stands up and does everything that she must as prepares herself as she was lazy as always and goes downstairs greeted by her parents.

It was a fairly normal morning as her father who sat at the table while reading a so called newspaper but did something others as he was trying to keep it a secret although they knew it directly but played along, while her mother was preparing food with a unfazed look , so Kurushina sat on the table waiting for their food while her father was still looking sad at the newspaper that was fake.

It was clearly that they were missing something and that was **someone**.

As you already guessed it , it was Naruto Uzumaki , they haven't heard him not even once in these months but for them it felt like years.

And you are probably asking yourself of , why do they miss him while they even haven't paid attention to him since the day he was born ?

Well the answer is actually an old saying : You don't care about something or **someone** until it's gone.

So they every part of the family had something missing in them because Naruto was gone.

The father or Minato The Great Hogake missed something and that was to see his son growing up , he lost the ability to sleep or be more precise dreaming because he realized he screwed up and that he has lost someone precious to him in his heart, he wanted to protect the Village as also the people within it and specially his family but he only broke his own dream as by ignoring Naruto and only spend all their effort , love and time their own daughter even though Naruto cried a ton of times in front of him asking for it .

He knows he can't blame Kushina because she must teach Kurushina to control her demon chakra but he was the father , he was supposed to be the one his son should look up to instead of leaving him there.

He had always the same dream , seeing himself , his wife , their daughter and as last their son just playing in the park as a real happy family , spending time together laughing just everything he wished for , being a father of a happy family and just enjoying his fulfilled dream as Hogake and seeing Naruto growing up , marrying as he attends the weddings himself and lastly see himself die with on his side his son with his grandson and die peacefully.

But it was all a dream or an illusion , something he craved deep from his hearth.

Minato felt horrible as he every time he wakes up sweating ,remembering reality again and secretly or hoping secretly crying a little over what he has done so he decided not to sleep anymore not wanting to see the dream again and later the reality strikes again of what he did, as in the first week he got problems with not sleeping but he got used to it and tries to refresh himself with a genjutsu that puts him into a walking sleep so he can perform his duty without knowing he was sleeping , it hurt him in the head every time he de-activate the jutsu as fatigue strikes his brain but he is used to the pain as it reminds himself of what he did and was accepting the pain as he hurt Naruto even more.

So to let himself to feel a little bit better he looks always at the same photo , a smiling happy Naruto while holding his victory pose as he was just one year old because the year there after the training of his sister starts because they wanted that she managed to use the kyuubi tails properly.

The second person of the family who has lost something was Kushina her missing or loss was something that has to do with her personality : The ability to smile and her cheery nature.

Because she knew that Naruto and Kurushina had both her similar personality and Naruto slightly even more she lost it , as it reminded her the pain she caused to him by ignoring him , she understands that Minato was always busy with training Kurushina in her ninja techniques because if she carries their name then she is going to be chased by many bad ninja's so he wanted to protect her by teaching her with other ninja's all their skill but she , she was the mother she was suppose to take care of him and love him .

The thing she lost was her excitement in life and she couldn't laugh because if she did then she feels pain in her hearth and reminding himself of all the scenes where Naruto asks being hugged by being hurt by the Villagers but she didn't believe him and he did it only for attention but as soon as he left after a few weeks they did some research on town and found out that almost the whole village formed a group against Naruto so he would kill himself by ignoring hurting him because they couldn't kill him as it was forbidden because if they did then they are going to be executed by the rule of the Third Hogake .

And after they find out , well the Village wasn't so pretty anymore with a whole beating up people that hated Naruto , as she did one of the biggest damage by destroying buildings as the owners were Naruto haters while Minato banned those villagers who started up everything while Kurushina was punching everyone who followed them.

In other words they were angry but they couldn't deny it was their fault also.

After that they send tremendously much ANBU's to search for Naruto but there were no results.

After that they returned to their usual life style all feeling empty because they realized they have a missing wheel.

The last one who missed or lost something was Kurushina the daughter , she missed something she calls ' her own hearth ' it was a strange metaphor but actually she was speaking the truth as she said that her heart belongs to her brother.

It was her own little secret but she had what it calls a brother complex , from day one as they played together when they could because she was always training with their parents , Naruto showed her that he cared about her as by playing together smiling together and lastly by telling her his dream about protecting this Village as his important people and asked if she would stand by him when he is Hogake as they rule the village together after that Kurushina did some research and found out if a Hogake meant ruling a Village together it meant a love confession.

At first she was dishonest with herself and said it was ridiculous , It must be a misunderstanding ( although that was the case) so she started by asking him questions like ' How much do you care about me ?' and because Naruto was never thought the moral of liking and love he kissed her on the cheek and as soon as that happened she started to feel strange.

At first she felt hot while she looked at him then she started to dream about him about that she and him are both ruling the Village as husband and wife and as last she thought about him every second.

Also she started to be more distance from him because she knows that if you fall in love with your own brother it would be punishable , so she ran away from him, hoping that these feelings will stop.

But it got worse because when he left or it seemed to after a while they realized he was gone for quite some time as they believed he did this often ( but it was actually that they forgot to let him into the house so the cardboard box became more of a home to him)

Soon after that her hearth felt pain and more and more she felt this way she came to an conclusion she loved him from the start and started blaming herself she pushed Naruto away.

She was supposed to be Naruto's sister even by meanings the big one as she was a few months older than him but she ended up falling in love with him as from his kindness and love.

So she lost her hearth and her ability to love she was what you call totally 'fake '.

If she screamed in anger she doesn't need someone she was actually crying inside that she needed Naruto , as she said she doesn't want to play she meant that she wanted to play with Naruto, like every lie she told was actually something to do with Naruto in the truth.

So from then till now she was secretly slipping out of the house at night and used Kage Bunshin no jutsu to search for him through the aria to search for Naruto.

As she couldn't sleep because she get's like Minato the same dream every night : She saw her and Naruto all grownup playing in the same park all being happy as a couple on a clear beautiful day but suddenly the sky was turning grey and as she looked at Naruto she saw him distance himself from her, as she began to ask why he said : " No why did you distance yourself from me ?" he asked in a angry way as she was scared she distance herself from him scared as she remembers what she did to him.

" Unlike you I don't have parents who are supporting , loving me while we have the same parents , they always put you in the first place as I was your invisible shadow and I was lonely , do you know how I feel.!" He shouted as the young woman was beginning to cry as she realized it was her fault as she saw Naruto leaving

She felt always guilty about his depart as it was her fault because she distanced herself from him and always took the attention of their parents leaving an poor Naruto after

And at day she was training everyday hoping that someday she would find Naruto and returning him to her family and especially her as she plans to confess to him and hopefully marry him and make him happy.

And so the brother complex has grown.

**Now why don't we take a look at Naruto**

Naruto grew in these last month's pretty good for his age as he starts to eat proper food from the Hogake as he learns how to cook himself.

He looked older as he acted it also like as he became a bug brother , he became more responsible, serious and wiser as smarter

He enjoys his time with his Hogake as they began to disguise themselves when Naruto's chakra control was enough as they go to various places from beautiful fields to fun theme's parks ,in other words he had the time of his life .

At day he enjoyed his time or trained with the Hogake while at night he enjoyed or trained with Kurama , life was just beautiful now it goes so fast those few months for him he would wish it would last forever.

A Naruto was with the Third Hogake training in a forest far from Konoha because he needed some experience in some environment practice.

As the months passed away Naruto was now a master of his grandfather taijutsu while he could barely perform a ninjutsu so he knows various Fire D-rank jutsus and Earth C-rank ones , they were weak but useful if you know how to use them but the reason was because his chakra control was still terrible as his chakra network grows also.

Also he was pretty good at fuinjutsu as poorly at genjutsu.

In other words he needed seriously some work but he was really good for his age , he was now still 4 but his birthday was coming closer.

But anyways as that was the third Hokage's training now there is the Kyuubi's training results.

Now Naruto was still stuck with the leaf exercise because his chakra system was still growing because he ate well now but he did it with pleasure because every time when he did it successful he would get a present as it was most of the times a kiss.

But anyways for now after the months Naruto could almost control the Demon mode as he so called it when he used It for the first time because he just has to overflow himself with anger while his so called second mode he couldn't get the grasp of it because he must have a certain feeling in his body while using it but Naruto couldn't get it , he tried everything : Anger happiness , saddens even jealousy .

But Kurama said the feelings must be pure and real that resembles his chakra one problem though he doesn't know what his was , while he could easily guess what the fox was , it was anger as it activates her chakra so it was easy because he felt anger and sadness before but now he is stuck with the so called resembles because he doesn't know what or which feeling it was.

Anyway let's get back to the forest.

As Naruto was fighting the Hogake he couldn't as figured stand a chance although he tried everything from straightforward taijutsu till weapon throwing but it didn't work.

And as the minutes passed by Hiruzen called :" Yo Naruto if you don't hit me just one time then you are never going to meet your new teacher , so hurry up and come on I just happen to know that person uses cool jutsus you would love." With a teasing voice while looking for Naruto as he decides to hide himself above the trees.

But as soon as he heard that he puts his brain into work and thought what his grandpa said :" Ok Naruto we are here for your training in environment, try to at least hit me once and I will introduce you to my best ninja in the leave that is not teaching anyone but because it's an close person to me you may have a chance to learn of the person and you will get more of a chance if you can hit me at least me once, think wisely of the purpose of the training." With an calm expression.

" Oh and by the way I think the person will like you , you little Casanova." Added Hiruzen teasing as he knows from day three that he is kind of married the Nine Tail fox and because he saw who she really was he could only tease him about it but truthfully he was happy that he was loved so fast as he also loves her and by the way as she corrected his DNA he has a feeling he will be put in CRA and must get multiple wives and knowing he is a little Casanova it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

But anyways let's get back to the situation.

As Naruto recalled the purpose of the training that was 'environment' using.

And instantly Naruto had an idea but he needed some paper for it and as usual for him he had the right ones and draws some sealing's he knows all too well .

So he was trying to place these seals without being caught he placed it as into a circle.

Once he was done he prepared a few jutsus that are going to be activated on the right time.

Those were lightning bolt, Fire flare ( a weak version of fire bullet) wind flare ( weak version of wind bullet) and water stream but as last he put some high class earth walls as a sort of wall for his jutsus preparation.

As Hiruzen saw all this because Naruto was easily to be found because he couldn't hide his big chakra while using it yet he couldn't figure out what he was planning to because they were in a forest with a lot of threes so a lot of great ideas but he couldn't figure out this one.

" Ok Naruto whatever you are planning to you better use it now before the sunset fall because your new teacher is going to come and I will say you are a coward." Said Hiruzen wanting to know what he was planning to and testing his patients.

As a few minutes passed by , as a leaf fell he started rapidly by using his tags that he placed and those were…

As a loud explosion was starting Hiruzen was shocked by the power , dodged and stands on a three and thought : ' So explosions seals , huh, you have improved in your chakra control if you managed to pull out such an explosion power and so fast so that means you also improved on your seal work , good , good let me show the rest of your little show Naruto.

But because the explosion was so big there came a big smoke of it as it spread over the area

As he thought that he immeaditely regretted it as the smoke still wasn't cleared of the explosion he expected him to surprise him but quickly he heard an lightning jutsu so he dodged it again after that there came a wind flare as he dodged again he stands on a three again but now more on the back side then there came a fire flare and again he was surprised because it was now more powerful then last time , the reason he wanted to stand high was because the water on the ground and he knew Naruto prepared an electrician trap within it as he saw the electric bolt seal.

But now the Hogake stood on a wall Naruto created an earth wall but what happened surprised him.

Soon all the walls vanished leaving an surprised Hiruzen who was surprised and thought :" Shadow clones ?"

So he stood on a three again and decided to rip the seal of so he was safe on the ground , so he was jumping to the seal but the next thing surprised him eve, more.

Soon when he was about to reach the seal , the seal itself transformed into Naruto and punched him into the face.

As the connection happened while Hiruzen as cursing himself for just doing reckless and expected a punch but what he felt was a surprise he felt an light hit on his head as he fell into the ground.

As Hiruzen thought : 'Well done Naruto you fooled me with that explosion and those jutsus and made me think that the seal was for electrician me while it was yourself who transformed into one so as I was jumping to rip the so called seal you transformed back and gave me surprisingly a light thud , I guess I am becoming old huh ?' thought the Hogake amused and said :" Congratulation Naruto because you were right on time because I guess your new teacher saw your deceiving plan , don't you think so ?" asked Hiruzen as a ninja appeared from nowhere .

As the ninja with a mask naruto was awed at the persons face as the person wore an raven mask and if Naruto remembers correctly the person wears ANBU gear .

As the person staid quiet as Hiruzen began to speak up : " Oh come on you must be at least impressed he fooled an Hogake and why don't you remove your mask ?" with an amused voice

As the person staid quiet as she did remove her mask and as soon as she did Naruto stared in awe at the person , it was an woman.

She had black long hair , black onyx eyes but what remarked her were two marks or scars on her face that was close to her eyes.

As Hiruzen continued : " Itachi."

**Ok Let's end here and let me explain why don't I change the name of Itachi well it's because we are so used by it now and don't you think it's annoying calling an character others than you are used to know ?**

**Well if no is your answer then why don't you send me a name for FEM!Itachi?**

**I will mention you for the name anyways I was Fire peace oh and if you haven't please follow and favorite this story as it helps me and maybe a review ^^**

**Reaction of comments :**

trood : Does this chapter answer your questions

jh831: Thanks and just wait and see it will just get better

Wolf1992 : Yeah my grammar suck but that's because I don't have a BETA and there is something strange going on with my word document so please just read for the content when I find someone who can help me with it I will surely fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**Again the warning my Grammar SUUCKS ( Just so you guys know , I will do my best but I still need to find what's wrong with my Word)**

**Anyway a thanks to ****Duelwarrior**** who gave me the site with these name but the reason I make my own is because it gave me an idea of the site as you know Itachi means weasel and weasels are males while there also exists stoats and that means Okojo.**

**Oh and for everyone who was complaining about me mistaking ' HOKAGE ' here happy you guys , lol it was just a bad habit of mine sorry guys I promise if I do this again you may use a frying pan and hit me until I write it correct lol.**

As Naruto saw his new female teacher she was around ten years , so around five years older than him .

Although he checked her very detailed there is one special thing about her , she had an unfazed face or in other words she didn't express her emotions as Naruto thought :' So this is my new teacher huh , I wonder how strong she is, as the old man will never set me up with someone who is a genin age, so the person is probably an Jounin or higher maybe Kage Level .' as he stared at the teacher wondering how strong she is.

As Naruto was staring at her as she looked back at him into his eyes , on Naruto's face a expression was called wondering look and the meaning there after was finding out what's so apart about her while her own face didn't say a word or a meaning it was empty , dry but strangely enough she was staring at him also with those sharp onyx eyes.

As the silence was broken by the old man who started : " So how about you guys start with the training because I am going home before Konohamaru is waking up and is surprised I am not there so till tomorrow." Said the Hogake as she shunshined away to his home.

Naruto was thinking about how he would like to know that jutsu as it teleports you for a far distance if you know how much chakra you must use and because Naruto has tremendously much he can easily transport himself to the other side of the world but because he has as you know a terrible chakra control as it still is growing his chakra reserves so his huge chakra reserve is useless and that's why he can't use a high level technique of jutsus expect earth as the Hokage taught him the essence about it as earth is his strongest element of the two so he can use high earth jutsus but because fire was an element he would like to leave someone else who is far more specialized into he was stuck with mastering all D and C rank Fire jutsus .

Anyways as the silence stayed they both looked at each other longer and longer , Naruto wanted to find out what she was thinking while the girl herself well she was still staring with an unchanging look.

So it was still quiet until ….

As the two were still staring at each other until a crow was making noise and so broke the silence.

As the woman was standing there, still unfazed.

Naruto couldn't really tell what the woman was thinking but he had to admit she was pretty but that aside he was determinate to train now as he sees a ANBU who is just 5 years older than him.

So he began to speak and said with a giant grin while he put his hand out : " Hi I am Naruto Sarutobi , nice to meet'cha ." with a cheery voice .

As the woman looked at Naruto and grabbed his hand and said : " I am Okojo Uchiha ."( Is a stoat in Japanes as weasel means Itachi) as she stares into Naruto with still that unfazed look.

As Okojo started : " Ok let's see first how strong you are , we must first see what your strong and weak points are so you must…" with an unfazed and emotionless voice was cut off by Naruto who said : " Yeah yeah I must spar with you so let's begin already." Said Naruto with an annoyed voice thinking that he already wasted time trying to figure out the so called new teacher.

" Easy Naruto , I like your excitement but you must be patient because if you aren't you can just rush to your death." Said Okojo with the same voice

" Sorry I am just excited I may fight against an ANBU as yourself , please treat me well." Said Naruto apologizing while bowing

As the so called teacher was for the first time was giving a compliment with an apology while he recognize her skill even though she was a woman , so she had already respect for the young boy because he didn't dodged a book by his cover although she found it strange she felt an strange feeling in her chest but continued on and said : " You don't have to , let's get started then, the objective is that you can at least hit me once and remember Naruto come at me with an intent to kill." Said the woman with the same expression.

As they both stood on their positions a few meters from each other they took a battle position , Naruto who wanted to try something out as he knows she was stronger than him so he couldn't take her on taijutsu or ninjutsu so he must use an plan only he could create.

As he took a scroll that was a small supplement scroll that was used to store things inside , he summons many and many shuriken.

As the teacher was surprised that Naruto not only could use a lot of D-ranked jutsus but also could summon so many shuriken , so she could at least say she was at his seal jutsus but casted a glance at Naruto telling him to come with an intent to kill and so he did.

So at first he throws the shuriken and was waiting and seeing what she was doing.

As the shuriken was thrown she easily held all the shuriken in her hand and said : " Is that all you got or are you suspecting that ANBU women are weak ?" with an unfazed expression

As Naruto said : " No not at all I was testing you and you seem already in another league then me ." said Naruto as he was grinning like crazy.

As she was feeling that same pain in her heart as she heard that but answered with the same expression , voice and said : " It's foolish if you think you can defeat me with just that ." she said with the same expression

Now she has drawn her tanto that was on her back, showing she was more serious now while taking an kenjutsu stance.

As Naruto realized she was serious he thought of his next move as he thrown again a few ninja stars.

As the teacher said : " Didn't I show you already that you must be more serious or are you just weak ?" said the teacher trying to mess with him as she annoys him but quickly regretted it as she saw and heard those same ninja stars multiplied when she heard him say Shuriken shadow clones jutsu so instead of 5 it was multiplied in 30, she quickly countered those and said : ' I have gotta admit you got me there for a second but you still need more than that to hit me at least one time." She said with the same voice.

" I know, how about this." Said Naruto as he threw again some shuriken and used the same Kage Shuriken no jutsu , as Okojo was about to deflect again those same Shurikens

As she expected to hear an metal sound of her tanto and his shuriken she heard ' nothing'.

Because when she looks again those shuriken were going through her and as she thought : ' It was an Illusion ?' as she saw Naruto who ran at her when she was trying to deflect those ' fake' ninja stars so she didn't have enough time to defend herself and she expected an punch but she felt the soft ground against her back and … a squeeze on her nose ?

As she opened her eyes she found herself just on the ground with Naruto on the top she stared into his eyes again , the reason why she stayed so long looking at him was because he interested her as he was an enigma ,she knows of his past but what triggered her to be interested in him were his eyes showed his kind, excited and happy side to everyone but she could see his loneliness that resides in his eyes even though it was a time ago but he still has the sadness in his eyes as it was an scar reminding himself that he hasn't got a family that really loved him but he moved on and now he could show his 'true' happiness and smile , so she was interested in him as he resembles 'her'.

Like her , he has experienced many things a normal child wouldn't like to experience only she got her neglecting of her father in a different way , they were expecting too much of her , if she make one mistake she would be punished heavy but Naruto he experienced even worse she felt compassion with him , he was neglected by both parents while her own mother always took care of him , he was hated by the village as being hurt by them , so she was interested in him, she wanted to know what for person he was.

She expected an half living sad corpse or even at least didn't show his emotions as herself because of her childhood until The Third Hokage took care of her by making her his personal ANBU bodyguard.

But all she found was an happy and excited young men who just wanted to be Hokage and enjoy life and seemed innocent with scars of his past as she noticed when she looked into his eyes but doesn't want to sad those people around him .

And strangely enough she felt something strange with him as she sees him , he seemed a cheerful child but in reality he was lot like herself but much worse , she realized she was attracted to him and thought :' Is this what they call 'love' ?' while forgetting where she was until a certain blond was in front of him.

As the young women was looking away as she felt for the first time in her life did something what called' love' , it was ironically her first feeling she let out in years as because of her childhood she decided to hide her feelings by being unemotional .

It worked always , if she was happy she didn't shown , if she was angry she didn't show it and when she was sad she didn't show…

Even though she felted safe and good by not showing her emotions ,but she felt barreled up inside with emotions.

As she saw the blond clearly who seemed to check her to be sure she was alright of the fall , he was close to her , his face was close to her as their lips so she did the thing that popped into her head , she kissed him while embracing him.

They kissed until their longs oxygen was gone.

As they both were seeking for air while Naruto asked who was still surprised what happened : " W-what was that ?" asked Naruto who was still seeking for air.

" A reward." Said the young kunoichi while looking away flustered with a red tint on her face as that was her first kiss.

" For what ?" asked Naruto who did the same thing although he got his first one of the kyuubi he never had one in the human world so does that count as his first also ?

As the Kunoichi was still red said :" For beating in the challenge I gave you but without hurting me ," although she was still red she asked as a shy teenage girl :" W-why didn't you punch me ?"

As Naruto became red also he answered with a true smile: " Because I couldn't hurt your pretty face of course."

" I-I see." Said the Uchiha with an nervous expression , she felt strange with showing her expression to someone but she had a feeling she could trust him , people may call it blind love but it love was blind then she had a feeling that Naruto could let her see again.

As Naruto was speechless of what happened a few minutes Okojo spoke up : " M-may I ask you something ?"

As Naruto stared at her and nodded she can , she asked or spoke up : " Naruto I know your past from neglected parents till beating from villagers but why do you still seem so cheerful didn't you lose something ?" with an sad expression even though she still has a blush on her face.

" I see, well about your answer yes I lost something but there are certain people who found it back for me." Said Naruto with a smile as he stared at the sun who was still shining

" What is it then , Naruto ?" asked Okojo now paying very close attention to him

" Simply , Love." Said Naruto honestly while smiling at her

" Love ?" she asked surprised what he said and was continuing to listen to his reasoning.

" Yeah , you see when the people did all those things I felt nothing , only pain and hate and sadness , I was filled with all that and nothing more and nothing less, it was lonely so I thought I should put a smile to hide sadness and maybe the loneliness but it was all fake at the end of the day I gained nothing that is when I realized when I started to living with the people I love, they accepted me for who I am and loved me, they brought back the thing I lost or never had and that was love ." Said Naruto as he scratched his head while smiling as he felt lucky today but then he wondered something and asked : " What did you lost ?" with an curious voice

" My ability to let people show my emotions or to be more specific I don't want to people to see my emotions, so I hide them, it was because when I was little I was trained by my father but I must do everything perfect at the first try and if not he would punish me by hurting me and if he was angry also my little sister and mother ." Said Okojo with a sad look

As Naruto spanned his muscles and said : " Bastard." Quietly but quit enough for her to hear as she smiled he seemed to care about her

" Anyways after a few years I decided to become emotionless so I could protect my mother and sister so I became this way hoping that everything shall become better luckily the Third Hogake saw our problem and did everything he could , he took me under his wing and raised me until I became his personal ANBU bodyguard but still now I could never show my emotions till now." Said the young kunoichi who stands up and said : " Naruto I love you those are my true feelings honestly true ." with a smile and a blush on her face

As she said that Naruto grabbed her shoulders and said : " Okojo , please let me be one of those people who you can show your emotions through until you can show it to others , please let me be that special person." While kissing her at the end as she was accepting it as after a few minutes they broke apart even though they didn't want to they had to train so soon after that Okojo ran and yelled at him like a little girl : " Come on catch me and I will teach you a new cool jutsu ." as she toke a lead while grinning for the first time.

As Naruto saw the new antics of the new Okojo he could declare one thing : He liked her.

So he ran after her and screamed back : " Hey wait for me cheater."

As she heard that pull her tong out while Naruto did the same and ran after each other for the rest of the day as a happy Hokage was watching them from his crystal boll and said : " Naruto you little Casanova." And laughed at the antics of the two new lovers

And so the day ended with a new bright future for these two people.

Until a few months later when the The Uchiha Massacre happened …

**I left you guys with a little cliffy , wanna find out , stay tuned and if you haven't already please follow and favorite this story as it helps a lot.**

**Oh yeah a special thanks to Deathgeass for helping me with Itachi although it was just checking it so anyways thanks a lot.**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**You guys know the usual MY Grammar SUCKS **

As months passed by Naruto was growing stronger , he was a master of fire and earth , he knew all the jutsus from it , from D-S rank also his speed , power and chakra control was also increased by the hum ' original' training session of Okojo like climbing special trees that consume more chakra as you walk on it but it helps a lot on his chakra control.

Also he mastered the taijutsu Okojo used , he combines it with the Sarutobi clans fighting style as for the lack of speed and strength so his style was already very good only he misses his combining jutsu with it and he was complete.

Also their bond increased by the time they spend together , she was now more open to Naruto although she has problem with letting it show to other people.

Naruto learned that there are a lot of feelings underneath that unfazed mask as being angry , happy, sad ... all those feelings although people will still think it's her unfazed expression on her face so he understands her.

They had spent time together with the Hokage and his grandson , they were a family a happy one also , they had go to many places ( in disguise ) like restaurants , attractions in theme parks , the zoo ... everything it was really a fun time , he enjoyed with his whole hearth.

But then IT happened , the Uchiha massacre.

Even though it just happened a day ago he heard it immeaditely because his grandfather was and Hokage and he heard it personally from him.

It was an terrible slaughter the whole family was murdered by the one he felt close in his hearth : Okojo , it hurt him that she would do this but after hearing the reason of the Hokage himself he called her brave , brave for killing the ones she loves to protect the village.

So he did he was thought was right : 'comforting her for her pain' but one problem : He doesn't know where she is .

So he used Kage Bunshin no jutsu and let his thousands clones search through the whole area.

While the real Naruto was sitting on his favourite place he always sat with Okojo at night : The Hokage's face or the Third one's to be specific as he wouldn't want to sit on the Fourth who was called his ' father' as he still didn't forgave him for what he has done.

Although he heard they were searching for him every day he didn't forgive him because if they find him he knew they would just treat him the same way so he ' hides ' for these last months from his 'father'.

But anyways back to the story

It was night with a beautiful full moon as Naruto was sitting on the Hokage's face with his legs to his chest while holding them he let his arms go while staying at the same position and touched something that was close to his chest as close to his heart for real and the other way as he holds the same thing as he recalls the memories he where he got it from or form **who** , as he holds the thing and says to it : " Okojo."

A few weeks ago-

As an now to be 5 years old Naruto sat on a chair in the kitchen of his grandfather with Okojo and Konohamaru who grows a lot **( Author : Oh they grow , oh so fast)** on a chair as the Hokage himself brought an birthday cake with ' Happy birthday Naruto ' with 5 candles on the cake while there stands an Sarutobi clan sign on it reminding him he was an Sarutobi .

As they ate the cake what was chocolate it was time to open the presents .

The Hokage gave him three as he was responsible for being both his parent and being just his grandpa, he gave Naruto three thing that were related to each other.

The first present was signing the contract of the Sarutobi clan who allowed him to summon creatures like Enma who was a monkey king, after he signed the contract the Third gave Naruto an unwrapped package that was long.

He looked at the Hokage and asked : " What is this ?" as he shown the black sword with an golden holder for place his hands with.

" It' an Sarutobi clan sword , it's made out of the same material as mine Adamantine staff as having the same abilities ." said the Hokage with a smile as he gave Naruto his last present that was in a square box that was big.

As Naruto opened he stared in awe at his present as Sarutobi began to speak : " These are hokage's gloves , they were used by the First , Second , me and now you , these gloves are manipulated by your chakra as it also takes less chakra to control them as you can easily perform jutsus by it , use it well." Said Hiruzen with a smile

As Naruto hugs the Hokage he gets his fourth present but this time it was Konohamaru .

He grew quiet close to Naruto , people would mistake them for real brothers but it was a good thing.

He gave Naruto a drawing with him and Naruto on a field with a lot of threes as he thanked Konohamaru , he himself was smiling while he gave a hug to his older brother as they departed it was Okojo's turn.

As she came closer to Naruto she said that he must close his eyes as he did he felt a first a light thud on his chest as a kiss on his lips making the old Hokage grin as Konohamaru being confused not knowing what that is.

As Naruto opened his eyes he looked at a smiling Okojo while looking at his chest and was smiling as he saw what it was.

It was a necklace with an strange symbol on it he saw before on Okojo's clothes , but it didn't had the colours on it because it was a metallic colour ,as he looked awhe at it Okojo began to explain : " It's an Uchiha necklace with its symbol on it it's made out of special metal so don't be surprised if it can't be broken because my mother made it for you." With a happy voice as she hugged him congratulating him but quickly tighten the grip and turned into a demon , you could image scary masks behind her back and said : " **You don't better try to break it or I break you**." As she departed of Naruto.

As Naruto was a little scared of her attitude he quickly recovered and said : " Not in my whole life , I will take care it and protect it with my life, believe it." Said Naruto with an giant smile as he hugged her.

As she was embraced she turned from a demon to a red tomato and said with blushing and stuttering : " Y-you don't have to go that far." With a shy voice

" No it's natural as it comes from you ." said Naruto with a happy voice as he got for the first time in his life presents and a real birthday party as he began to cry.

Everyone was a little bit token off guard but they quickly smiled at the boy.

But after that the Hokage asked The young Uchiha a strange question and surprisingly she was blushing although Naruto has no idea what he asked.

Memory ends back to Naruto

As Naruto sat again sad on the Hokage face as he was waiting till someone of his clones found her.

As he touched the necklace again hoping that she would come back he felt an strange chakra .

It was strange but sometimes the chakra of the lower part of the necklace ( the white part of the Uchiha symbol ) would sometimes flicked with its chakra , as it was alive.

But he was used to it and acted like it was nothing but sometimes he had the feeling the necklace could see everything what he was doing, creepy actually.

But suddenly as he was drowned in his thought thinking what was so strange about his necklace he felt and hand on his back , he quickly turned around and saw the person he had on his minds for these past months and said : " Okojo." She knew this place also as they both hanging out together there often.

As she nodded and sat beside him staring at the city while she let her head on his shoulder.

As it was quiet by the two Naruto was looking at Okojo and saw something he didn't like to saw on her face, he didn't want to see ever on her face especially when he was by her side.

It was a kept hidden crying face so he did he thought was right he wanted to comfort her like was planning to of the start , so he puts his right arm around her , as she turned to him with a teary face she grabbed him into a hug and tried to hid her face in Naruto's black shirt he was wearing, hoping everything was a dream and that she was just sleeping with Naruto next to her but it was real oh so real oh so disgusting real as the world is itself.

So she deepened the hug while Naruto was staring at her with a sad look knowing he couldn't do anything to , nothing if he could he would just take back time or bring her to a place far away from here or bring the people back she loved but he couldn't do a thing he felt powerless.

As the silence was broken after a few minutes as Okojo was beginning to speak : " Naruto do you know what has happened last night and do you know why I did it ?" with a tearing voice but trying to sound normal

As Naruto replied with a nod , she began to speak further : " Naruto I must escape this city as I must go undercover in a group called that's Akatsuki, I must go tonight and I maybe never return again." Said Okojo with a now crying voice

As Naruto just stood there sad hugging her till she was done with crying but it seemed never to end well to him but then she spoke still crying : " C-can you do me one last favour ?" said an crying Okojo

" For you , anything." Said Naruto sad as he happy he could at least do something for her as he was powerless

As the Uchiha smiled and said with a crying voice : " I let my little sister live as I was allowed to do by the Hokage as I begged, can you please take care of her while I am gone." Asked the woman with a begging voice

" I do what I can do but there might be someday I must leave the Village." Said Naruto sad as it was true

" Of course I know that , but when you can , can you please take care of her and make sure she grows up well ?" asked the young Uchiha

" Of course but why actually , are you scarred she will do something bad ?" asked Naruto confused but with a sad look

Then she began to explain how she murdered everyone from her father who Naruto didn't mind to be murdered till her mother who Naruto was being sad again as he heard of her that she was a great person who was like an angel to everyone .

After she was done she was crying again but harder and asked just one thing : " Naruto can you please close your eyes there are three things I must give you as I am probably never going to meet you again."

As Naruto did he felt soft lips but also a strange feeling on her lips , it was chakra as she deepened the kiss while embracing Naruto , she grabbed his left hand and applied also chakra there , as Naruto was opening his eyes he saw strange eyes , although Naruto knows that she has sharingan , he has never seen this kind before and suddenly he felt strange sleepy even, he wanted to look away but can't as she deepened the kiss not letting him go as she applies even more chakra on him and as he stared even more into her eyes he felt her chakra going to through him even more .

Then after a few minutes Naruto fell on the ground as he began to sleep by that strange pair of eyes from her.

He was sleeping soundly as the Uchiha was standing up looking again crying and grabbed her sword, the same legendary Uchiha sword she got from her clan for being an ANBU , the same one she used for killing her own clan expect her brother.

She unsheathed it as she looks one more time at the beautiful glance of the sword itself knowing it was an indestructible sword that was legendary for its skill known as Flame Sword .

She looked at Naruto again crying as at her blade again and...

Sheathed the blade back to its holder and place it next to Naruto .

She was standing next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and shunshined away as she leaves the Village forever.

**Ok guys I leave you guys with a little cliffy I hoped you enjoy it and if you haven't please favourite, follow ( we hit almost 100 just ten to go) and maybe a comment on the story as it helps me.**

**Here are some comments :**

Guest : Supert story

**Me : Sorry but what does Supert means ?**

**Kit : Yeah sure they are in the harem now you are welcome : )**

**NarutoManiac2400**** : Thanks a lot and yeah sorry about that I had a little bad habit writing it so**

**jhasd12**** : Yeah you are right sorry about that but it goes about the concept , I hope you get what I meant there**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace , wanna find out what's next ?**

**Stay Tuned**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto The Lightning Demon

Somewhere , a few hours later

As Naruto wakes up and open up his eyes he looks around and saw surprisingly Okojo standing there on the ground.

He was surprised but as he remembers what just has happened he was being serious

As she saw Naruto woke up , she was smiling and asked : " Have you sleeping well ?"

As Naruto was surprised and asked : " Where am I , no why are still here aren't you suppose to escape the village and why did you put me into sleep ?" said Naruto in a confused voice

As she was looking at Naruto expecting that he would act this way she said : " First of all we are in your mindscape , second I have escaped the Village and for the last well I will explain you in a second." Said Okojo with a sigh

As Naruto heard that he was looking around he was in the same forest he made for Kurama , so he assumed she was right and asked when he realized something : " W-wait why are you in my mindscape ?" asked Naruto shocked

" Well let me explain first as I am going to tell you the reason why did you fell unconscious." Said Okojo

As Naruto simply nodded she started talking as nodding back : " You see when we were kissing ." while she was blushing as she remembers the kiss as Naruto but continued : " I gave you my chakra not the whole of course but very much until that activated ." said Okojo as she pointed at the necklace or to be more specific the red part of it

" What's that about my necklace you gave me?" asked Naruto

" Well aside from the symbol meaning," as she became redder this time but this time confusing to Naruto but said :" the necklace is made from a special metal that consumes chakra and make the same kind of chakra so In other words…" said Okojo as she was interrupted by Naruto.

" It's like a chakra regeneration system." Said Naruto surprised as he heard the explanation

"You are right , in that necklace the top part to be precise there is my chakra regenerating like my own , you can use it properly as it gives you certain abilities." Said Okojo smiling at him

" I see but what has that to do with being in my unconscious and what certain abilities ?" asked Naruto still confused

" Well I could enter your unconscious because of these eyes ." said Okojo as she reveals her eyes as she began to explain.

" These eyes are the Mangekou sharingan , with these I can make a jutsus where you are stuck in my world where I can do everything as letting you feel being killed over and over again, so I use the opposite of this jutsu , I used it in a reserve way as I applied chakra in your eyes and so instead you being sucked into my world I am into yours , get it ? " asked the young kunoichi

" So far I can get it but are you now unconscious like me as you entered my mindscape ?" asked Naruto because he truly couldn't get this new logic

" Well yes and no, you see it's something like Kage bunshin no jutsu , as you use a clone and he does an action from somewhere where the original can't see , you can once get the information when it is dispelled, it's something like that but instead of a clone it's now me being in your mindscape so once I am gone I will get the information or the things I said to you in my mind." Explained the young kunoichi leaving a Naruto who was now gaping his mouth open as he hears this new logic .

" S-so I can talk to you whenever I want ? " asked Naruto with a delight expression

" That's correct even though I left the village doesn't mean you will get so easily left alone from me ." said Okojo while she pokes Naruto's head with a teasing expression

As Naruto sighed but quickly smirked and asked :" So what are those abilities you gave me ?"

" The Sharingan ." said Okojo unfazed but Naruto , Naruto was freaking out.

" W-wait w-hat are you talking about its first of all bloodline how in the hell would I get one of those , expect If you gave me while I was sleeping an eye transplantation but that is impossible if you have escaped the Village ." said Naruto freaking out

As the woman sighed and began to speak : " No I did not but because you were this necklace with my chakra it influence yours as in changing your DNA , so in other words when you wear this necklace you have the Uchiha ."

As Naruto stared her in awhe he began to ask : " Ok just one thing though ."

" What ." asked the young kunoichi surprised that he still had an question but she listens anyways

" What is the symbol meaning of this necklace as I remember grandpa talking with you about it as you gave it ." asked Naruto to Okojo

As the girl herself began to blush as she knows what it means so she said : " I-it means t-t-that w-e we are m-m-…" but she couldn't finish the sentence

As Naruto asked again : " What does it mean ? " asked Naruto with a more louder voice

" M – a rried ." said Okojo

" What ?" asked Naruto who didn't get what she said

" MARRIED OKAY NOW, HAPPY ? " asked the annoyed Okojo as she found annoying that Naruto was whole time asking the same question.

As the man himself well all he could say was : " Heh, HEEEEEEH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" said Naruto as he began to freak out

" W-wait calm down , I know you are surprised but it's just an old tradition by us Uchiha , please don't be mad." Pleaded Okojo to Naruto

As Naruto himself calmed down and sighed while thinking ' First the Kyuubi and now Okojo , what's next , my sister ? ' while unknowing to him that sister sneezed and felt like she felt happy while imaging Naruto and her married although she wondered why she was thinking that at the moment

As Naruto began to speak : " We are married now ?" asked Naruto with an annoyed expression

" Y-yeah , it's just an old tradition so we are technical seen, married as the Third secretly has put that in your documents as he has the right to as a previous Hokage." Said Okojo in a shy way as she held her arms behind her back

" Wait he knows about it ?" asked Naruto wondering if that was the conservation about on his birthday

" Y-yeah he knows almost all the Uchiha traditions as he himself attended a wedding where involves the man gave a necklace to the woman as they later got married, why don't you want me as your wife ?" asked the young ( married ) Uchiha to her so called ' husband' in a as she was beginning to cry almost

" N-no not all I am glad , I am glad but I was just surprised that's all." Said Naruto as he didn't want to let a woman cry

" Good , you better treat me well 'darling '." said Okojo as she surprisingly recovered and seemingly teased him with the darling

As Naruto sighed again while thinking it's troublesome as began to think ' Where did I heard that phrase before ?'

" Anyways , Naruto why don't you try to put some chakra on your eyes so we can see if you really have the Sharingan." Said Okojo as she wanted to test if her plan worked

And so Naruto did , he closed his eyes so he could concentrate and after that he opened his eyes as he notice the Uchiha symbol on his right hand with a blue glow as Okojo stared at him in surprise as she widened his eyes as Naruto asked : " What's wrong did it not work ?"

"N-No not at all but Naruto you have already three tomos on your eyes normally seen someone who just has awakened his eyes shouldn't even be able to have two." Said Okojo in shock as she stared at Naruto with confusing in her voice

" Hum Okojo sorry but I don't understand a thing what you are talking about and how do you get normally seen you second and third tomo ?" asked Naruto with a confused look

" Normally seen you get a tomo when you life is at stake ." said Okojo but suddenly she realized why as Naruto did also why he did have those tomos and said : " S-sorry I forgot."

As it began to be silent again as Naruto sat to think what has happened to him all these years till the Hogake took him under his wings , he had frequently a dead or alive experience almost every day by the villagers so he was used to it but that doesn't mean that it emotionally hurt Naruto , no he was severely hurt on that stage so it was no surprise to him that he has three tomos when he found out it contains such an situations to evolve.

As Okojo herself felt sorry for him as she heard all these things from the Third Hokage himself what he has withstood himself when he was an child , she could only assume it was an experience no one ever want to feel or even seen it , so she felt sorry that she reminded him of his past.

" Okojo why are you aren't you sad now as you know what has happened just yesterday?" asked Naruto wondering why with a sad look as he asks it her of what just has happened.

As the Uchiha widened her eyes as she hears that she thought he has the right to know : " I am going to be honest with you , I am sad but I got you as my emotional support as you already have helped me in the past." Said Okojo with a gentle smile

As Naruto was surprised but quickly recovered he began to think of all the precious people he has now , The Hokage , Konohamaru , Kurama and lastly Okojo , they were all precious to him and he would protect them with his life so that's why he needs to be strong as he needs to help them practically as emotionally .

As Naruto began to think about strong he remembered something and asked because he doesn't want to talk about it anymore , what has happened happen, you can't return time and so he moves on as he said: " Wait Okojo you didn't complete my training right ?" as he grinned at her

" Yeah that's true I only could teach you about Fire jutsus and my clans taijutsu but never my other expertise like kenjutsu and genjutsu, I can teach you now also how to use the sharingan." Said Okojo as she suddenly knows why what he was talking about as she began to smirk and said : " Don't expect me to go easy on you tough."

" I didn't suspect nothing less." Said Naruto with a smile

They both smirked as they began their long training session that didn't even take a hour in the human world but it was actually at least a year worth it.

And so Naruto's new teaching method from his new wife has started and this is where his hell began.

**Ok here you guys if you haven't already please Favorite , Like and follow as it helps me a lot and I was Fire Peace =)**

Deathgeass : **Sorry it's not two years but two weeks until they realise he was gone and I think two years are too many don't you think ?**

**schwarzerengel333 : Yep she is in it and cool name ;)**

**the iriatation : Sure about Fem!Sasuke and Yugito but man it's like almost everybody hates HInata although I give you that it's overused and about FEM! Haku yeah sorry it's because there are a lot who want this but just skip to the next chapter if it annoys you^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**WARNING MY GRAMMAR SUCKS :p**

It has been three weeks ago the events has happened and now Naruto has improved a lot again he was still a beginner at all Okojo's expertise but because he used Kage Bunshin no jutsu and lastly his Sharingan that could copy all jutsus ( although in its weak version) you can image his pace in training has gone tremendously fast but these last weeks he has a strange dream every time it was the same.

It goes about a beautiful woman , at first he thought it was an angel but when he looked better it was a woman although it was close to an angel although the person had the same onyx eyes as Okojo as her black hair but it was more a raven style but long , maybe it was just an illusion.

Anyways it goes about that woman who is hugging him and says everything is alright , it was strange to be honest it's as she could see what he has been going through before , he felt a caring nature of the woman yet he didn't know who she was.

Every night they would talk about everything even his terrible past yet he felt relieved when he talked about it with her instead of sad and anger , he felt relieved and even happy by her yet he didn't know who she was.

Every time when he sleeps he sees the same woman as he sat on her lap comfortable , peaceful as he sees a scenario of a beautiful sea.

It was like she came every time he needed , when he sees the stares that the Villagers gave him in his nightmares but suddenly it changed with her as she replaced it with him again in the beautiful scenario with him on her lap as they talk with her angel voice about it and then later he could sleep better or when he had a dead tiring training in his two mindscape as one were contains Kurama and the other Okojo or the real world as he was dead tired he found the woman again and said that he should rest as he works very hard as she smiles at him.

It's like she knows him from his birth and took care of him from then as she knows everything he was doing like she had eyes on him and knows what he was thinking every time.

So he wanted to do two things repaying her for her kindness and knowing who she is.

So tonight he is trying to find out who she was and thanks her.

So he woke up brushed his teeth and goes downstairs as he was greeted by Konohamaru as the Third because he didn't want to meet her dead tired he wanted to be trained in the real world as he knows he can't meet her when he trains with Okojo or Kurama so he trains in the real world as he only is dead tired in his body instead of his mind.

So as he sat on chair by the table he asked : " Grandpa can you please train me today ?"

As The ex-Hokage was surprised and said : " Ok Naruto but why so sudden ?" as he was wondering why Naruto was so urgent to train today

" Hum well because I want to try my new taijutsu on you that I was creating while training in my sleep." Said Naruto half lying as it was true he worked hard creating his own taijutsu as it increase his speed and strength but it was not complete

" From who did you had the idea Kurama or Okojo ? " asked Hiruzen as he knows what she had done because she first explained to him what she was planning to do beforehand

" Both it's an combination from the two as yours , Okojo's fastness , Kurama's strength as your counter moves." Said Naruto as he knows the weakness of his teachers taijutsu as he tries to cover them

" I see but Naruto you must also choose a something that can help you defend yourself , do you have an idea already because as my taijutsu has a weakness in strength and speed I cover it with a defense ability of my Adamant pole as it helps me to increase my strength and speed." asked The Hogake as he knows that Naruto's idea was interesting as brilliant but it missed something and that was his defense ability or jutsu or weapon.

" No but I am working on it , maybe I should use just as Okojo a sword ." said Naruto still thinking

" Maybe but it also has a weakness to defend you from strong jutsus and attacks that's why her taijutsu is concentrated on speed as she easily can outrun all the attacks or defend yourself." Said the Hokage knowing that there is no taijutsu style in the world that is perfect.

" You are right , how about if I boost strength to reflect all the attacks so I can defend myself ? " asked Naruto who was out of ideas

" No that can't work either because Kurama's taijutsu style is about defending yourself with your body so that isn't much of an defense even if you heal so fast you must choose something that can suit your style very good." Said Sarutobi as he was ruffling through his beard thinking as he was still thinking and said : " Why don't we practice your style working in the backyard as we are going to train for today and how is your chakra control ?" asked Sarutobi who was still thinking about it.

As Naruto said : " Fine fine it's almost complete and after I am done with the chakra control and after that I can learn how to use my demon modes chakra claws and techniques how to use them." Said Naruto with a grin

" I see good job but Naruto you must still choose an element that suits your taijutsu and one for you Kenjutsu." Said Sarutobi remembering that was an important part also as he uses mainly earth in his taijutsu to defend himself and Fire to attack

" Yikes I totally forgot about that I was so focusing on completing my taijutsu as I forgot to add an element to it." Said Naruto panicking as he realize his Taijutsu was far from complete

" Naruto don't worry you did already a good job to create most of the taijutsu yourself as people of your age can't even dream about it to make on yourself and by the way Naruto you must learn how to use all you elements in your taijutsus it only goes about personal preference that's all." Said Hiruzen reassuring Naruto that he must stay calm but thought : ' If he can find it I can assign another teacher to teach him that element thoroughly personally I hope it's wind , fire or earth as I can teach him fire and earth as Asuma can teach him wind but I will just wait and see and judge wich element suits him the best.'

As Naruto was reassured he was starting to think again about his defense problem because the Hokage was right , if he wants to have a defense and that was important than he must let something fall of his strength or speed or counter to improve his defense but he just couldn't because he didn't felt complete if he must to.  
But strangely enough he felt something again from his necklace as it was telling him something that could help him.

It was again the lower part , it did sometimes always what strange as if it could hear he was troubled because every time he was he felt the chakra of the lower part that was not Okojo's as it helps him to calm down .

While Okojo got the upper part although she didn't understand why it was only the upper part even thought she tried to put some there but failed so she leaved it this way as long it didn't do anything weird.

But to Naruto it did things weird only he never let it knows anybody because the chakra that part was putting into him ( as it regenerates also as Okojo's chakra) it felt comfortable just like the angel herself it was weird but it was the truth.

So anyways as Naruto and the Third goes to the backyard as Konohamaru was sleeping in his room again they both start with training.

As The Hokage spoke up : " Ok listen Naruto first of all we must test which element is the best for you as we are going to fight with each other and I am not going to hold back so how about we start with earth ?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto nodded and did what was asked from him as he summons his battle attire with his Adamantine staff in his hands.

Naruto has trained hard on his earth and Fire so much it was like a natural affinity although he never has tried to know which was his real element as it remembers him of his parents , so he concentrate on his earth chakra into his body as he stands into his taijutsu stance that was on hand forward pointing at the enemy while the other was behind his back as his right feet was forward while his left was the back after being ready Naruto nods as The ex Hokage nods back to tell him he may begin.

And so it started , Naruto was using his taijutsus speed to be in the in the back of the Hokage but he saw it also and blocked him with his staff and hit him on the stomach but because his earth chakra protected him he was fine and seemed not even to have a scratch.

After that Naruto tried to exchange a blow with his earth chakra fist but he didn't touch the Hogake as he blocked the attack again.

So he grabbed the pole and kicked the old man in face and as Naruto departed of the Hokage he distanced himself even more as the Hokage spoke : " Good job to kick me but you need more than that to knock me down as you were weak on your speed although you did a good use on your earth shield to have no damage of my staff." Said the Hokage proud Naruto has grown so much as he remembered the first time they fought.

But Naruto responded : " Yeah I like the earth shield as it protects me very much but as I exchange blows it feels weak as I my defense is higher my speed dropped so I probably need another element if I want to perfect this style." Said Naruto thinking everything through as the Hokage was impressed that his pupil gave much attention to their little fight even though it was short and so he responded : " How about Fire , try that ." said Sarutobi remembering Fire was an strong element although it weakness was well apart for every user.

As Naruto nodded he focused his Fire chakra on his body and he felt a lot stronger as he compared his earth chakra so he was in his stance again and nodded that was ready as the Hokage nodded back to let him start again and so their little fight began again.

Naruto was again running to the Hokage but was more faster as the Fire chakra gave him a chakra boost that even the Hokage made his eyes widen as he quickly blocked with his staff the upcoming punch.

And as the fist connected it felt truly strong but the Adamantine staff could protect it as the blow faded he quickly smashed his staff against the stomach sending Naruto fly to the other side of the garden as he landed luckily for the Hokage and Naruto not in the flowers they planted ( as they both are gardeners as hobby)

As Naruto stood up and felt the bruise on his stomach he walked to the Hokage as the Hokage himself felt bad about hurting his grandson like this but he has no choice as he needs to train Naruto and so he asked : " And Naruto how did you feel this time ?"

As Naruto began to think what just has happened although he felt the pain for a second but was quickly healed and said:" I felt strong to be honest and fast also but when I use too much of my Fire element I feel a cool down right after and I must wait before I use it again before I am burned on my body I guess this element suits the best with my kenjutsu as Okojo's sword as the sword has an natural affinity for that also I can combine It with my demon mode as my Sharingan." Answered Naruto

As the Hokage smiled : " Good , good you already have decided your kenjutsu style element then ?"

" Not completely I am planning to combine it with earth chakra as it balance eachother perfectly as I can defend myself properly with my two swords as attack with a Fire chakra but also earth chakra and when I have a cool down of using my Fire chakra I can easily switch to earth jutsus as the Cool down is just little." Answered Naruto normally as he thought everything through

" Yeah Fire chakra is powerful but lacks defense as it also hurts the user as it is used in taijutsu if he uses it too much but because it's practically impossible to use Fire chakra as it destroys most swords as it burns the metal but my clans sword as the Uchiha kind can withstand these elements so it's a wise choice as you are the first dual wielder of two blades while using the Fire element." Said Sarutobi as he suspects Naruto to be named with much names as no one ever saw someone use fire chakra without burning the metal and constantly use it

" That's right but don't forget the earth good points like high defense and safe usage as it strengthens your blade when it needs to although it lacks speed and strength ." said Naruto thoughtfully

" That's right that's why it's such a good idea and I can train you in your usage for earth while Okojo can train you in using Fire but you still need an element for you style so come on Naruto try another one how about water and wind ." asked Sarutobi but as he looked he saw a angry Naruto who looked away.

Naruto knows very well the elements of his so called parents as he saw them always practicing while using them frequently , his mother was water while his father was wind so he detested those two elements although he only the D-rank ones but so does he from other elements so he doesn't want to master either of them as he gets memories of them again.

As he began to be angry again while thinking further of his parents : ' Always sweet to other people but who am I then , a dog ?' as he farther began to think about them he began to cry as he remembers when he was locked out of the house outside while it was winter and felt cold .

It was horrible as he thought of several sad scenarios of how they treated him but suddenly it stopped.

It all stopped and he saw memories again of the people who care about him like when Kurama gave Naruto his first kiss as Okojo's also as he remembers the fun times with Konohamaru as his grandpa and lastly that angel , he saw again that angel as it whispers him something in his ears it was one word but it meant several thing to him.

As he snapped back looking at the worried Hokage who puts his hands on his shoulders and asked : " Are you aright Naruto , if you want we can leave this for tomorrow ." with a worried look and voice

As Naruto looked at him grinning and said : " No I am alright grandpa come on let's do further but may I try ' lightning ' ?" with a gentle gleam in his eyes

" Lightning , since when are you interested into that element , you don't even know how to use that element expect for you D rank jutsus." Asked Hiruzen surprised that Naruto wanted to use the least used elemnt of all in this Village and thought ' If it's this element than I have no choice then to ask 'HIM' ' thought Hiruzen with a sighing expression

" Well it's because an angel whispered it into my ears ." said Naruto smiling as he remembers what she whispered into his ears : " Lighting."

It may be dull but he felt tremendously confidence that he could use it , as he has learned from her how to use it properly as a few jutsus , it's to be honest confusing but he felt strong about it.

So he stands up and sat in his position again while using for the first time lighting chakra and it felt 'incredibly'.

He felt as strong as he used Fire but this time he felt more speed and when he used it's shield he felt indestructible while Hiruzen himself thought : ' I-Incredible , not only he can use the hardest manipulated chakra on his first try but also use already the jutsu called Lightning armor , I see what he meant with that he wanted to try it , I bet this is your main element now , Naruto." Said Sarutobi as he smiled at Naruto and his new power but quickly surprised as he saw Naruto instantly used his sharingan with three tomos unconsciously while seemingly his right hand glowed with the Uchiha emblem while feeling faster but soon after that his left hand also with his fox emblem and felt even more powerful then was before , ' stronger' even as the normal pupil changed into a fox like on with three tomos.

As Sarutobi stared at him with awhe and answered : " Ok Naruto stop because I have a feeling this is your main taijutsu element as I don't want to be murdered by the combined chakra I felt." With an joking voice yet he was serious at the time , he could really believe he could murder him in a flash and thought : ' I am glad he is on our side or I have a feeling Konoha is going to be destroyed by him.' As he let a chuckle while imagining that Naruto's father saw Naruto again and saw him destroying the Village , he could already the look on his face as he chuckled at it.

As Naruto asked : " Is there something grandpa ?" with an confused look

" No not at all I am just chuckling about something just an old man's humor." Said Hiruzen while he began to laugh

As Naruto stared at him in a confused look but saw that it was night and decided to sleep.

As he was in his bed he then suddenly realized he was planning to but he was so sucked into his new taijutsu he forgot about it but he smiled , not only is he almost complete having his own style , he saw the angel helping him and thought : ' That woman helps me almost everywhere as she watched from me above, whoever you are thanks .' thought Naruto as he tried to drift to sleep.

" You are welcome Naruto." Said a voice shocking Naruto

**Ok guys I left you guys with a little cliffy I just love to leave you guys with it :p**

**Anyways we hit 100 followers and that makes me seriously happy because I already have uploaded two chapters today and now it's my third one so you can see I do my best with it.  
Anyways thank you guys for supporting because It really boosts my writing with following , favorite and of course a comments .**

**Let's aim even further with everything :D**

**Comments :**

Freddy4200 : Be even more dude because next chapter is going to be interesting

Patriot-112 : He is one Lucky bastard although I understand your wondering but don't worry you will see it soon enough

mattcun : See I wrote more especially for you guys ;) keep it up and you will get what you ask for

**Anyways I was Fire Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto The Lightning demon

As soon as Naruto heard that he shook awake and looked around, but saw no one. 'Is it an enemy and how does it know my name' he thought as he grabbed his swords he had under his pillow.

"Don't worry Naruto I am not an enemy, I know you very well, look just down," Said the voice that seemed to be a female one, one that Naruto recognized.

"Are you the angel?" Naruto asked as he looked down and saw his necklace showing an white light beneath.

"Me an angel, I am flattered but no I am not one," with an flustered voice.

"W-where are you?" asked Naruto confused yet happy that he heard the angel's voice.

"I am in the necklace," said the voice in a simple but gentle way.

"C-can I meet you, please I want to thank you for everything you have done for me," said Naruto while he held the Necklace with the glowing down part as he was put to sleep he lay down on bed. He opened his eyes again and recognized the landscape that was beautiful with the sea, the sand, and the cloud filled sky.

As he looked around he saw the angel but now much clearer, even though it was a human shape you only needed wings and people would believe it was an angel.  
As he saw her he bowed in front of her while she was smiling and said, " T-thank you."

"I didn't do anything for you and you must not bow for me I am not an angel to begin with, I just pulled you into my realm and let you sleep on my lap while listening to you," she replied with the voice still oh so gentle.

Naruto nodded, "No it's precisely why I am thanking you, because of those things you have done for me I have felt happier and calmer than ever felt before. You have made me truly happy thank you, I hope you can be by my side for so long as I live," he said with a smile.

The woman, also smiling, answered, "Is that a marriage proposal don't you already have two wives. Naruto you playboy," she said teasingly as Naruto himself turned red from it.

As Naruto began to speak, " N-no let me rephrase that hum.." but Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as the angel has put her finger on his lips to tell him he must be quiet.

As she did so she spoke up, " First of all Naruto I can't be by your side as I am only alive here."  
Naruto began to get confused and asked, " W-what do you mean."

"Well let me first introduce myself, I am Mikoto Uchiha," said the angel with a smile.

"I-I see no wonder you looked so familiar, but Okojo has never told me that she had an older sister," commented Naruto as he starched the back of his head while

Mikoto began to laugh and said, " No silly I am her mother although I must give you props, you are quiet smooth with the ladies." She smiled at his expression.  
As Naruto stared shocked at the woman trying to comprehend he finally shouted, "W-wait what do you m-mean y-you look so young." Naruto looked at her with disbelieve.

"Oh there are you again flattering me and try to have me fall in love with you, and it works pretty well." Said Mikoto with a laugh, while Naruto was turning red again, but then turned white as he suddenly remembered what he heard from Okojo about murdering her family and said, "W-wait aren't you dead?"

"Ding dong and we have a winner you may choose your prize later, but anyways yes and no, you see I have a dead body but my soul is alive as there is still chakra in that necklace of yours as it regenerates my chakra as it kinda keeps me alive so I am dead yet I am not." Said Mikoto joking while she pointed at his necklace

"I-I see," said Naruto as he shrugged taking it as some weird after life rule.

As she saw him shrugging she tried to cheer him up and said, "So you are not interested into me anymore as I am dead yet not, right." With a joking yet gentle face.

"No it's not that, it's just I think it's sad as such a beautiful and nice person is dead," Naruto honest said while looking at the sand they were on

As Mikoto herself turned red of the comment and answered with a smile, "You know you are the first man to say that to me."

"R-really that must be a lie because when I first saw you I thought you were an angel," said Naruto a little embarrassed.

"No it's really true so thank you Naruto, you know if you keep this up I would have to marry you," said Mikoto again in her joking mode while smiling at him.

"O Yeah, then I will give you as many compliments as I can until you do.," said Naruto also joking with her.

As the woman blushed again she remembered something weird but true, "You know Naruto that I am also kind of married with you as I helped make that necklace with Okojo." She looked away now completely red.

"R-really, hum never mind that than, as it was a gift from Okojo and you only helped making it so don't worry about it," said Naruto while looking away also.

"What you don't want to be married with someone dead or half dead at least?" asked Mikoto with a little enraged jealousy.

"N-no it's not that at all, I – I just don't want to force you into something you don't want," Said Naruto slightly fearful but still blushing like a madmen.

As Mikoto smiled again and with a gentle voice said, "You know I just brought it up because I actually would like it."

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Naruto confused.

"Well being your wife, at least it would be much better than a forced one I had years ago," said Mikoto with an irritated glare as she remembers her so called happiest day of a woman's life.

"What do you mean Mrs Uchiha?" Naruto asked the woman.

"First of all just call me Mikoto, and technically I am Miss. Sarutobi as it is your family name," said Mikoto with a wink as Naruto grows embarrassed again.

"Anyways I had to marry a man I never loved because it was for the bloodline stability, because the Sharingan is stronger if two Uchiha's marry each other with a higher chance of it showing up at that," Mikoto said as she sighed as she looked at the ground and continued, "I just never had real love."

As Naruto was looked at her with sadness in his heart as he thought, 'It's not the same situation, but the feelings are the same. She was never loved and she always looks so cheerful, but in reality she is sad because she never felt happiness.'

So it was quiet for a little while, until Naruto decided something and grabbed her arm and said, "You know if you want I can give you the kind of happiness if you want," he said in a shy way.

As she heard that she started laughing again, "W-wait did I say something weird?" asked Naruto a little surprised but happy that she is laughing again.

"You silly I am already happily in love you," she answered him with a smile.

"W-why?" asked Naruto who was surprised.

"Well first of all I learned to love you because I saw everything from the necklace itself, I know you better than anyone else. I know what you did before because I looked into your memory, I know what you like, what you hate and everything else so I grew to love you I guess," said Mikoto with a loving smile.  
When Naruto heard that he couldn't believe she had been spying him, although he sometimes had the feeling that the necklace was watching him.

So he sighed and said, "Man talk about privacy."

"I hope you aren't mad." said a guilty Mikoto

"No I should thank you, because you where always there when I needed you the most," said Naruto smiling.

"Well of course it isn't hard to see when someone actually tries," said Mikoto with her usual gentle voice.

"Yeah thanks, but still, how did you know that lightning would suit me," asked Naruto surprised.

"Well I didn't but the only element that was left was lightning. You wouldn't want to try wind because that is your father's element while water is my best friend's element or your mothers." said Mikoto explaining the reason

"I-I see so you are my mother's best friend." said Naruto while looking at the ground.

"Yes I am but that doesn't mean I approve of what she did, not even seeing your own son while giving all her attention to her daughter it's quiet shameful. If was you who needed that love the most." Said Mikoto as she sighed and continued, "It's not that I am angry, but rather disappointed as I can remember how happily she talked about you when she was pregnant with you."

As Naruto widened his eyes and asked, "W-what did she say then?"

"Well when she was pregnant she told me she would love you very much and that your father would believe in you.

She thought you would grow up being loved, but it was quite the contrary," said Mikoto in a disappointed look as she was thinking of her old friend.

"W-why did it all change?" asked Naruto as he was almost tearing up and angry as he heard that phrase.

"That is simple it's because your sister was the one that they sealed the Kyuubi's tails into.

So they thought she was getting more of the responsibility, but what they didn't see was that the one with the soul that had to endure most of the power," said Mikoto as she began to comfort him with a hug knowing everything as she saw his memory.

"W-why couldn't they believe me when I said I was bruised or hurt, or when I tried to ask for a hug they couldn't give me one?" said Naruto as he began to cry in her chest while she rubbed his back.

"They didn't believe you as you were always healed by your bloodline that Kurama's chakra helped speed up to the point that when you got to them they couldn't see the proof, and about loving you well that was just something foolish of them as they thought they gave you enough love." Said Mikoto sad as she held Naruto closer as she saw he was tearing up more.

"E-enough love , love my ** they saw me as I was not even standing there crying. I didn't even have a home that stupid cardboard box was more of a home for me cause they locked me out.

The Sarutobi's were my family than they ever were!" yelled Naruto as he was still crying.

"You are right and they can do nothing to fix it, but Naruto do not despair look at the people who care about you.

The Third Hokage who is like a grandfather, Konohamaru who is like a little brother to you, my daughter, Kurama, and lastly me as your guardian angel as your wife," said Mikoto while smiling at him.

As Naruto thought about what happened these last few months he was actually glad he was beaten unconscious by the villagers because if they haven't the Hokage would never have helped him and raised him until now.

He would have never meet all the people he loved so he hugged her again smiling, a few tears here and there as he was almost done crying, and said, "Y-you are right I am thankful for you all and I love them all too."

As the teasing Mikoto returned and said, " And me especially right?"

As Naruto heard that he smiled at her showing his teeth and said, "Yep , especially you , I love you too."

Mikoto blushed at him and said, "N-Naruto you playboy." With a playful scowl as she tried to sound serious.

"Yeah but it's true that I really love you," As Naruto said with a big grin as he saw her blushing.

After she heard that, she smiled at him and said, "Yeah me too." Then she got an idea. "Say Naruto how about I train you just like everyone else, I would love to see Kushina freaking out as she saw you turning into a handsome man who is using my techniques, oh I would love to see her face," said Mikoto with a grin.

"O-of course but how?" asked Naruto wondering how they would see each other again.

"Well that's simple you just have to insert your chakra into the lower part of the necklace and you are here," said Mikoto while smiling at him.

"I see but what can you teach me as Okojo is already teaching me how to use the Sharingan as well as the techniques" said Naruto wondering.

"Well I can't teach you any of the taijutsu, but I can teach you some interesting techniques as lighting is my second nature and I know how to obtain two certain skills that can be interesting." Said Mikoto gently  
"Which ones?" asked Naruto confused.

" Well the first one if one you can be quiet praised for it's called Shuriken jutsu , it's about prefect control of throwing it and with a fast pace as the Sharingan can help you with seeing the opponent to throw at and the second well try to hit me." Said Mikoto as it surprises Naruto who said : " W-why ?"

" Come on do it I promise I am not going to be hurt and if you do I will learn it you as it is perfect for your taijutsu." Said the woman who insisted him to do it

So he had no choice he departed a few meters and quickly rushed at her with a plain punch although he knows it wasn't a skilled one at all and when he felt from the kick was surprisingly ' nothing' and as he turned he saw Mikoto a few meters from him smiling at him and said : " Oh come on Naruto how can you even hit a stone with that pathetic kick of yours."

As Naruto stared at her with shock he said : " W-wait weren't you just there , was it an illusion ? " asked Naruto with a wondering look

" No not at all it was a submission , I replace an object with myself but because I am very skilled at this I can easily do it with thin air as it uses very little chakra , people called me even the submission goddess." Said Mikoto with a confident grin

" Hum I wouldn't call you that , more like submission angel." Said Naruto with a shy grin

" Yeah maybe but I am your and only yours." As she grinned as she sub missed herself in front of Naruto and gave him a kiss.

As Naruto himself was blushing really dark making Mikoto giggle as she finish her sentence : " Darling." With a playful wink making Naruto even blush more.

But unknowing to them both Hiruzen was actually planning something for Naruto , his new teacher.

As he was sending messages through electronics although that isn't used so much as it can be influenced he saw no harm to use it from a Hokage himself.

As Hiruzen said : " So everything is settled , you will make Naruto a part of the Village as training him your style and jutsus , I am right ?" asked the old man a huge request

As the man replied : "Yep it's settled but the only reason I would accept it , is it really true he is stronger than you ?" asked the deep low voice as the communication device influence his voice

" Yes he is , when he used lightning for the first time he could even scare me to the spine as he performed an demon aura , he is what you really call a prodigy , he has the Sharingan as the legendary Demon marks , he mastered all my best jutsus and he even created his own kenjutsu style as taijutsu , and his taijutsu and he only need your help to be indestructible , he is going to surpass us all , I believe it with whole my hearth and he even has a pure hearth even if he has experience his dark childhood as jinchuriki." Said Hiruzen at a serious voice

" I see," said the man impressed but continued for the real reason he would like to train Naruto : " And is he really the son of my rival , Kamikaze/ Uzumaki Minato ?" with his deep voice

" Exactly." Said Hiruzen with still his serious voice

" Then it's settled , I will come for him when he turns 6 , you better learn him you last thing Hiruzen because it's going to be a long training for him as I promised to teach him everything I know." Said the old man serious

As Hiruzen only could say : " It's settled then." As he turned off the device and sighed as he said to himself : " I could ask anyone on this planet but it had to be HIM , yet he is the best man for the Job , I just hope Naruto will turn out fine." Said Hiruzen to himself as he thought about Naruto's appearance when he used Lightning for the first time and produced that demon aura and traits on his face and smirked as he said : " I hope you are prepared , Naruto The Lightning Demon." As he laughed and image the face Minato and Kushina will show when they found out their son who they never paid attention to will be known across the whole nation.

**Ok let's end the chapter here I hope you guys enjoyed it if you haven't already please Follow and favorite this story and I was Fire , Peace ^^ .**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto The Lightning Demon

As a year passed by Naruto has grown up for a long for his age ninja and been trained by four people : The Ex-Hokage , Kurama , Okojo and lastly Mikoto.

It's actually been having a good year for him , he mastered everything that the Hokage could teach him and said that he was even better than his former students who were called the legendary Sannins , he was a master of all earth style jutsus from D to S rank ones and even further , his fuinjutsu was also very strong yet not Jounin level although he was close to it .

While his training with Kurama was one he had to repeat always as he was still growing as he wants to keep his Hokage level chakra control also he learned all kinds of elemental C rank jutsus that were handy when he needed them as they were offensive as defensive and even could be used as traps with his fuinjutsu also his antiques and knowledge has been pushed to the extent of being a historical also there he has mastered his demon mode although he is still learning how to use his chakra claws.

Also he mastered Okojo's Taijutsu style as all her Fire jutsu her Kenjutsu style which he reformed with his grandpa Adamantine staff style , he also has learned how to use his elemental chakra on his blades to use its effects although he use earth and fire although he would sometimes use Lightning if he wants to.

Then lastly it was Mikoto , he learned A LOT of her , not only did she help him in his Taijutsu completing it he also has learned the jutsu that makes her legendary in a way it goes perfectly with everything , it was handy as really effective and because his chakra was so big he could easily replace himself with nothing and go kilometers of the place itself as he is still working on the Shurikenjutsu because it was quite hard as but she had faith in him he could do it.

Also the two Uchiha's have been training Naruto how to use his sharingan properly and even jutsus that he couldn't use yet as Amaterasu and the best part was when he could use it he isn't going to have the minor bad points of it as damage to the body or eyes as the Kyuubi puts a chakra heal layer on the eyes so it couldn't be damaged but healed immediately.

In overall Naruto was strong although not Hokage level but more mid Chunin level but he still grows.

He loved what happened this year , all his dreams came true , he has people who recognized his existence but also loved him, he was taught well although he wasn't nearly done with everything as he needs to improve everything but he will grow .

He wanted that this happy time will last forever as he enjoys his talking with the Hokage who has a talent for storytelling , his talking with Kurama who was interesting to talk with as she was talking about her past with her brother with their ' interesting personalities' although she could be a tease like she needed love like an animal as a hug or kiss and sometimes not letting him go as she sleeps on his chest and telling Naruto erotic thoughts in her sleep, Okojo who was easy to joke with as her personality has grown pretty gentle but quiet a joking one although she could be forceful on him and kiss him when he least suspect and sometimes she would forget putting clothes on leaving Naruto of a blood loss as Mikoto who he was very relaxed with as they would easily sleep together on the fields or the sea ( just sleeping guys nothing else for who have a perverted mind -_- ) although she sometimes has the habit of appearing naked in front of him and say with an unserious expression : Kyaaaa, Naruto you pervert, although she was kissing him on the end ' naked.'

So with everyone he had an apart moment with as almost dying from blood loss from everyone except his little brother or the Hokage he had actually a fun time.

But to all times there came an end on a day that was today the Hokage said on a morning as he was sitting on his room with Naruto who was wearing a black T-shirt with a black pants as he still wore that same metallic necklace he got from his wives : " Naruto your new teacher is coming to get you , he is also going to bring you to his Village so you better say goodbye to everyone as taking some things to bring with you." Said the Hokage sad

Although he thought that he wouldn't be as sad as he would see him again he couldn't help it , him and Naruto have grown very close to each other , they had their weekly Shogi game as fun talks with it , drinking tea when it was winter as going to water parks with Konohamaru and now he wouldn't be able to , seeing him go for many years is as saying goodbye to your son and especially Naruto as they grew up close together but they hadn't a choice as he promised a year ago and the man he asked was a very busy and demanding one.

As Naruto turns sad although he was happy he would get a new teacher he wouldn't see his grandpa or Konohamaru for quite some time and asked : " Who is this man grandpa ?" Asked Naruto sad

As the Hokage sighed as he starts to talk : " This man is the Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Clouds , he is named A." Said the Hokage with a sigh

" An A what ? " Asked Naruto confused

" No A is his name ?" Said Hokage

" Is no his name ?" Asked Naruto with a confused look

" No A is his name ." Said the Hokage who is beginning to be annoyed

" No is , is his name ?" Asked Naruto

As the Hokage sighed in defeat and said calmly : " No the letter A itself is the name , he is also called the Raigake as he is Hokage of his Village."

" I see , sorry it was confusing ." Said Naruto apologizing while scratching the back of his head .

" It's alright but you better pack your stuff and say your goodbye's to everyone." Said the Hokage sad

As Naruto stands up and gave a last hug to the Hokage he himself felt some wet on his white shirt he was wearing with a jeans and said : " Come, come Naruto don't be sad you have your wives by your side you can't be lonely ." Said the Hokage knowing everything as Naruto himself told him and because he told him things like that before he was actually quiet used to it as he always spoke the truth to him even though it was so stupid as it sounded.

" I-I know I just will miss you , you have already done so much great thing for me , as training me loving me like your own grandson and much more." Said Naruto said as he stopped his crying while the Hokage himself patted his back as they departed the Hokage began to speak and said : " No Naruto must thank you , because of you I felt truly young again as we could prank together , gardening in the backyard, playing some Shogi and even listen to my old stories , and you are quiet the listener by the way." Said the Hokage with a grin

" Yeah but you are quiet the story teller grandpa." Said Naruto as he punched his arm playfully with a smile.

" Maybe maybe but you better say goodbye to Konohamaru first because I believe he is going to cry when you are going to depart." Said the Hokage smiling but knowing he was sad on the inside

" Yeah I better do , see you later grandpa and if I return you better tell me a story again and you bet I will beat you in a game of Shogi." Said Naruto while saying his usual ' believe it' at the end as he gave a hug to the Hokage again and ran away

As the Hokage himself was smiling and said : " Yeah yeah we will see if you beat me in the one hundredth year that is." Said the Hokage with a giant grin on his face and thought : ' I truly feel young again as I spend time with you Naruto.' As he walked back and thought that the coming years are going to be boring .

As Naruto runs to Konohamaru who was trying to plant a flower but failed miserable as he pours in too much water .

As Naruto stopped by Konohamaru who was looking at Naruto with a smile , he has grown really fast through the year as his hair is already growing on his head as he starts to walk quickly and already asks for being trained ( although the Hokage says he couldn't because his chakra network isn't working properly) and he talks very much like a three or a four year old .

As he starts to talk : " Is there something big brother ?" Asked the child with a smile at his big brother

" Hum Konohamaru I must say something to you." Knowing it was going to be hard for him

Konohamaru grew also quite close to him as he saw Naruto as his role model as he later wants to grow up as he ( He even tried with markers drawing whiskers on his face , much leaving a scared Naruto and Hiruzen as they wouldn't the bad drawing on his head stays forever , luckily the marker wasn't water proof).

" Well hum Konohamaru you know your big brother is training really hard for being Hokage right ?' Asked Naruto as Konohamaru nodded not knowing why he was talking so sad ," Well you see I have a new teacher and he is going to bring me to his Village for a few years, so I am not going to be here for so long." Said Naruto carefully for no upsetting Konohamaru but it was futile as he began to cry and scream but he quickly stopped knowing It was futile as he knows his big brothers dream but quickly he made up his mind and began to yell at him while pointing at him : " Ok you may go but you better return strong Big Brother because when you return you will see a Hokage strong me in front of your eyes who is going to fight for the position of Hokage so you better return strong." Said a crying Konohamaru while Naruto knew the real reason why he said that : ' He wants to be Hokage because he thinks that he so can keep me by his side, good kid , a good kid , you really care for your big brother aren't you.' Thought Naruto but quickly put on a mask and said as he believed it and said : " Ok I will and when I return we will fight for the position for Hokage!" Said Naruto as he showed his fist in front of Konohamaru for letting him to punch it back

As Konohamaru saw it also he did the same while grinning , as they both departed and turning their back to each other while smiling knowing they would both be strong even stronger than anyone else.

" That was sweet of you Naruto." Said Kurama with a gentle expression

" Shut up ." Said Naruto with an embarrassed expression

" Yeah love you too." Said Kurama with a laughing voice as he wouldn't admit he was sweet.

He could talk to her as they had a connection as they had the same soul so it was easy to talk to each other , the same he had with Mikoto though she only talked when they were alone because other people could hear her voice also thought.

As Naruto packed his stuff for everything , his clothes , some food while he goes to the village itself and some money if he needs to buy something.

As he packed some stuff he felt empty as he forgot something and suddenly he remembers it what he wanted , he wants a momentum from his clan as he remembers the saying : Never forget where you come from.

Even though he hated it there , he wanted something to remind himself he may never be later as his parents as he get's children himself.

He wanted something that showed him he was connected with them with blood so he wanted something from the clan itself , not a picture because that reminded him of his sorrowful past but something that only showed people that he was originally an Uzumaki and a Namikaze .

Then he remembers a necklace , it was from the clan they were originally from , the Senju clan , it was a necklace with their symbol on it as it had two strange fork like symbol on it , it wasn't something personal but it showed him from his past so he decided he was going to his so called old house and get it , it wasn't stealing , it was actually his so he had the right to get it.

So he was walking out of his house , the house he remembers he woke up as the Hokage brought him there , he had been there for many years and he grew quite fond of it , he was always welcome here , he wasn't locked outside , he was welcomed by his real family even though they weren't connected by blood, he didn't care for him they were more of a family than they ever where then he ever had.

AS the house itself was located a little further from town , it was a relaxing place , no one hated him here because it was older people who know what really happened years ago with the Nine Tails , he would usually do errands for the whole town as they were old and he would just disguise himself for to go to the shops.

They would usually give him something in return of his kindness but he never accepted it as he replied : " Your smiles are all I am asking for." As he was such a gentleman making all the grandmas faint and the grandpas saying he was going to be a lady killer with a grin on their faces.

There are times when the grandmas would ask Naruto if he would like to meet their granddaughter as if they wouldn't mind he was their grandson , but he declined for two reasons , one he knows the people will hate the girl if they were seen together and two he has three wives and he has a feeling there are enough although there is a writer who says there aren't enough ( **Author : Cough Cough , I)**

Although the grandparents would be sad they understand his reason and respected it but that wouldn't mean they would ask again if he grows up into a handsome man, as they could see it already.

He loved this house as its place itself , this was a home , his home and he was going to miss it.

" Are you going to miss this house ?" Asked Mikoto as she saw no one was standing there.

" Yeah I am , I have been living here for a short time but I feel like this house is mine already." Said Naruto happy yet sad as he must leave it.

" It is Naruto but you will return here someday Naruto and then you will get tons of marry invitations." Said Mikoto with a strange puff at the end making Naruto grin.

As he said : " What are you jealous ?" With a teasing voice

" O-of course not I am just-just worrying about the girls you will reject that's all." Said Mikoto with a stuttering voice

" Who said I will reject it next time , I think I will accept the next one if they ask to." Said Naruto again with a teasing expression

" Naaaruuuutoooooo." Said two woman voices in unison as Kurama kicked in as she hears everything with a terrifying voice , one who you called a demon and one you can call an angel

" Just kidding, geez can't anyone take a joke ?" Asked Naruto with a sigh

" Yeah but you have already three wives so how are you going to add more ?" Asked the two women again in unison

As Naruto sighed and going to the Namikaze/ Uzumaki household or well house because it was a normal one as he was staring at it with a hateful look.

It was the same one as before as he left it , it was a plain white one with big windows as he was standing in front of it he was searching for the key they would always leave if they lost one and luckily for him it never changed , it was as usual under the house name as it was cast with a strong genjutsu on it that only their family could find.

He takes it and enters the home.

It was as same as before , a plain house with various furniture and sofa's as a tv the only thing that stood out where their orange walls knowing it was the combination of Yellow and Red their favorite color although it was also Naruto's favorite one as he looked around he found very unpleasant memories but strangely enough also photos of him only of the drawers and places as the table and that was quite confusing to him.

As he enters the home he was searching for the necklace as he figured out it was in his sister's room as they would give it to the youngest one but because Naruto was gone they had to give it to her.

So he enters her room as he remembers where his own was as it was across hers.

It's shocking to Naruto very hard actually.

It was totally orange , the color she hated so much and thought : ' Wait didn't I tell her one time that was my favorite one , never mind.'

As he was looking around the room he saw strangely enough pictures of him and her when he was just a baby till he was 2 because for 3 years he never smiled again , he was laughing at all the pictures while his sister holds him into a tight arm grip as a few huge ones although Naruto never understood why she was hugging him then , maybe she was tired of the arm hook or something.

He was looking around in all the drawers but all he found was her clothes until he stopped at one.

It was in her underwear but that didn't Naruto made him stand still, he remembered what she told him ones when they were kids although he can't remember when and where , she said : " If I hide something then I hide the thing into my underwear and stuff because no one would look there."

Although Naruto wondered why she told him and thought : ' It's not like she wants me to look at her lingerie right ?' Asked Naruto as he strangely riled from the inside and continue searching further.

It was just plain little kids underwear from bunnies to cats and stuff ( **Author: It's not like I would give a kid sexual stuff , that would actually only do a perv )**

But then at the lowest placed underwear , he pulled it out and felt it was heavier so he assumed it was there.

But what he found there was something un-expecting : It was a box with on it , my precious possessing that only Naruto could give it to me .

It was strange again , as Naruto was thinking : " Why should I give the thing back if she already has it ?' Asked a confused Naruto

As he opened the wooden box open he saw a necklace but not the one he was searching for his disappointment.

It was a necklace with his clan symbol into it the Uzumaki clan as it has it's spiral symbol into it.

As he looked into it looking if there was something familiar about it because he felt such a feeling ,' It's as if I know what it stands for but what ?'

" Naruto !?" Said a voice shocking Naruto himself as he looked at the person

**Ok guys I leave you guys here with a little Cliffy want to know what's next ?**

**You better follow and favorite this story as review it because if you don't I will hold it back**

**Mhuawawa as I am EVIL ;-)**

**Anyway see you guys next time and I was Fire**

schwarzerengel333 : Yeah and it only will get better and better Believe it.

PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle : Thanks a lot :D

How long will it take for Naruto to meet his family again?

**Me : Find out the next time**

**And My Beta was ****weather witch nami-zo**** .**

**And I was Fire , Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto The Lightning Demon

' I am screwed.' thought Naruto as he was looking at the person

It was his sister , she had her hair grown longer like their mother , she was a perfect replica of her only she had longer hair .

She was wearing a light orange blouse with a pair of training pants with the same colors he assumed she was training before , as she was screaming at him and ran at him and gave him a bone crushing hug as thinking : ' He has really grown so much he is even taller than me and he is also handsome , well for our age.' Thought the woman as she was squealing in her head.

" Y-you have finally returned after such a long time you can't say how much I am happy to see you again and I am sorry for distancing myself from you." Said Kurushina with a giant smile on her face while wiping her tears but crying further as she felt happiness she haven't felt in all these years .

As Naruto , he sighed and said : " No I am not returning to those people they just neglect me and I came here for something as I will be going on a journey but not even dare to say it to anyone I was here or I will go." Said Naruto as he pushed her off

Leaving a shocked Kurushina , she has never felt so sad before, all these years she hoped he would come back to her , he was her shining light for everything even if things were looking down , he was her muse to train so hard so she could be by his side but now she felt heartbroken she felt crying for years and years.

As she was groping his T-Shirt and said ; " W-why Naruto , why , I looked so forward to see you again, I was hoping we would be a family again , I miss you , father and mother miss you, these past years has been horrible for us, Mom didn't smile or laugh for years while dad has always tear bags under his eyes as he cries and can't sleep for years and I-and myself ." Said a crying Kurushina in front of Naruto as she couldn't finish the sentence with " I was searching for you every day as I was training at day just because I wanted you back to me."

Although Naruto hated seeing a woman crying he had no choice and said : " Yeah, these years has been the best of my love , I have laughed , I have played, I am now loved by those people they are even more of a family than Minato and Kushina." Said Naruto angry

" N-Naruto , why do you call our parents by their name ?" Said a tearing Uzumaki

" Because they aren't my family anymore , I am a Sarutobi , one of the clan members and I am proud of it." Said Naruto with a confident smile

"Y-you mean the Third ?" Asked the woman who was tearing up as she heard her long lost brother speak as she was a complete stranger to him and it honestly hurt her really bad , if she could she would die now.

" Yep and he has been more than a parent than those people they ever were as I hate them." Said Naruto still with an angry voice

" I-I see but what about me then ? " Asked Kurushina who was hoping Naruto didn't hate her

As Naruto sighed and replied : " It's not that I hate you but I don't see you as a sister either , you are just a person to me,neutral ." Said Naruto who expected a crying Kurushina but she was actually smiling as she wiped her tears out much to his surprise and thought : ' Why is she smiling it's not like I said anything nice to her.'

But the woman herself thought : ' N-Naruto doesn't see me as a sister but as a woman that is enough for me , he may give it to me now if he thinks about me this way.' She thought as she smiled at him as it began to creep Naruto

So she starts to talk about another subject as she saw Naruto had her underwear as she smiled and said : " Naruto , why do you have my underwear in my hand." With still that sweet smile and thought : ' I never thought he was so interested in me this way as I was interested in him, he loves me .' As she squealed in delight in her head

As Naruto stared at his hand and saw what he has in his hand he freaked out and said : " W-wait I didn't mean to , I was just searching for a neck-." but Naruto couldn't finish as he saw it was on her chest and thought : ' I am really stupid aren't I , this is our family symbol , of course she would wear it .'

After a few minutes of staring at the necklace while giving himself a punch in his face in his thoughts for him being so stupid.

" Is there something Naruto , you are staring into my chest for quite some time ?" Said Kurushina with a smile again but thought : ' It proves he likes my body , I better train myself and drink milk so it would grow my chest for Naruto later as it seems all men like big ones.' As she screamed with delight in her head knowing her brother complex grew even more and planned a training plan for later for her body construction.

As Naruto turned red and said : " O-of course not I was curious , I was just curious what was in this as it felt heavier than normal." Said Naruto honest

" I see, but why were you looking there for in the first place ?" Asked Kurushina still smiling while thinking : ' You don't have to lie about that you are interested in me that way I don't mind it even makes me happy about it.' As she was almost dancing with delight

" I uh , never mind , I am just curious what's inside it." Said Naruto as he wanted to change the subject so he pulled her underwear off.

But what he found there was something un-expecting : It was a box with on it : my precious possessing that only Naruto could give it to me .

As he opened the wooden box open he saw a necklace but not the one he was searching as it was already being put on much to his disappointment.

It was a necklace with his clan symbol into it the Uzumaki clan as it has it was a spiral symbol into it.

As he looked into it looking if there was something familiar about it because he felt such a feeling ,' It's as if I know what it stands for but what ?' As he looked into it.

" Naruto do you know what that necklace stands for ?" Asked Kurushina with her smile still on and thought : ' If he knows it and put it on me then I will , I will be ….' But she couldn't finish her thought as Naruto looked into it and remembers something about it.

' Wait didn't it have to do with a bond , and it only could be worn by Uzumaki women , so much for wearing it as a memento, but wait..' thought Naruto as he came up with an idea

" Say Kushi can you please exchange that necklace into this one I remember its purpose so I wouldn't be able to wear it." Said Naruto sweetly as he learned how to flatter a woman because he did it frequently with the old woman who lived in the place Village where he lived .

And oh it worked very well although the old man were joking about if he they were younger and he older he would steal all their women with their playful jokes although it was kind of true he was a sweet lady killer although he never did it on purpose but he knows how to flatter womanly as by giving them nicknames that was short but respectful and by his sister , it actually worked very well.

As she said: " O-O-Of course , just put it on me and we have a deal." Said Kurushina as she thought her dream came true or at least a big part of it.

" Okay." Said Naruto smiling at her as he could take the necklace with him and he has to admit talking to his sister after a long time was pretty comfortable although he remembers the pain she has brought to him by ignoring him, he decided to forget it as she was normally talking to him again and maybe even nicer , he could see she was sorry about what she did as it was actually not her fault or a very little of it as it was their parents fault and to be honest he didn't like to see a woman cry .

So she pulled the necklace off and said : " You may put it on." Said Kurushina who was turning around showing her back to Naruto with a happy voice who was almost crying again.

" Ok ." Said Naruto and so he did he just let it fall in front of her chest and locked the lock of the necklace and said : " I am done." Said Naruto as she nodded and hugged him as she was happy as Naruto couldn't get why she was so happy.

" Ok my turn ." Said Kurushina with still her happy voice

As Naruto didn't get why she would put his necklace on but he did it anyway , he turned around and let her gently put it on , but as she put it on she hugged him from behind as she was done and said : " Thanks , Naruto." As she gave a little peck on his cheek as she couldn't go further knowing she wouldn't be able to let him go again but she must as she heard his reason and said : " Go, I promise I will not say it to anyone." Said a smiling Kurushina

Who was thinking : ' As I am married with Naruto by the clan's old tradition, I only need now someone who will make it official , although I don't think father will be so happy as he hears that I am married to him although I could ask it to the Third as he is kind of his grandpa or ours to be more specific as he may also do it as he was a previous Hokage.' As she literally jumped in the air as she starts to run to the old Hokage's home , asking he would make it official.

AS Naruto nodded and ran away to meet his new teacher.

As he arrived at the gate he heard a Kurama's voice asking : " Naruto do you know what those necklaces mean ?"

" Nope expect it was only allowed to wear by women." Said Naruto to Kurama

" I see , well never mind then." Said Kurama while thinking : ' Once he knows it he will freak out and I suspected already she liked Naruto.' As she grinned at her strange brother complex

As Naruto arrived he saw his new teacher , he was enormous , brown skinned with a big mustache which was gray.

He seemed strong but slow as his muscles were enormous .

As he was walking to him he was stopped by a hand on his back , as he turned around he saw his grandpa who said : " Here take this." As he handed Naruto the box

It was a bracelet , with a Sarutobi clan symbol on it.

As Naruto took it and put it on and hugged him one more time and said: " Thank."

They departed while Sarutobi said : " It's a special storing bracelet , you can put all your weapons into it while feeling nothing of the weight." Said Sarutobi with a smile

And so Naruto did he summon his swords and gauntlet into his hands and sealed into the bracelet while thanking the Hokage again.

As the giant man gestured he must come , he goes with him , waving at the Hokage who waved back at him who was later going back to his house while thinking of his training plan for Konohamaru who surprisingly asked him to train him and thought : ' Naruto you know how to burn someone up for being trained , I think the next couple of years are going to special when you turn back.' As he looked one more time and smiled at his pupil who smiled back.

' I have a feeling I am not so old anymore.' Thought an amused ex Hokage

**Ok guys hope you liked it , see you guys next time .**

**Follow, favorite and maybe a comment.**

**And My BETA was Once again weather witch nami-zo.**

**I was Fire Peace ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto The Lightning Demon

As Naruto was going through the gate with the his new teacher he was looking at him as he was trying to know how strong he was .

As the man himself saw him he began to say : " So you are Naruto right ?" As they were walking down a road as Naruto could see more and more trees coming so he could assume they were going through a forest.

" Yes I am and who are you , I have heard you were the Hokage of another Village, The Village Hidden in the Cloud's right ?" Asked Naruto assuming he was right

" You are damn right , I am the strongest of the Village maybe of the whole earth." Said the man with a confident smile

As Naruto stared at him and awe and asked something he had burned in his heart for a while : " Humm mister , aren't you afraid that I am a demon ?" Asked Naruto with a quiet voice

As the Raigake sighed and said : " You know kid , if you were a demon and IF , I would just kill you and to be honest they aren't demons , more humans with another body as you already met your demon right ?"

" H-how did you know ?" Asked Naruto as he stared at him , as the man didn't hate him nor believing he was a demon as he knows he talked to it.

" Simply kid , I am a big brother of a demon container well we are not related by blood but we see each other that way , he is strange and raps the whole time with bad lyrics but he has a good heart as I also met the demon himself also and I have gotten admit he has style for a demon that is, I think you will like him ." Said the man as he loosen up as he starts to talk about his brother

" Yeah I get what you mean." Said Naruto as he starts to think about his brother who isn't related by blood also

" Anyways how strong are you Naruto ?" Asked the old man with a serious look

As Naruto starts to think about what kind of skills he has and said : " I guess I am at my best mid Chunin." Said Naruto with a thoughtful look

" I see well I like you kid , you don't think too highly of yourself even though you are trained by the Hokage himself and I heard of him you got some special things as he gave you a nickname with you." Said the Raikage with a grin knowing he liked the kid as he wasn't quickly on his skills for his age

" I see but what nickname ?" Asked Naruto wondering how he named him

" Well he named you , hum the Lightning Demon , pretty cool name huh ?" Grinned the old man while smiling at him while Naruto he thought as he looked down : ' Does he sees me for a demon , did I scare him back then .' As he looked sad

As the man he saw it and said : " Kid don't worry , he doesn't call you because you scared him or something he named you that way because he thought it would sound cool , so don't worry about it , I am planning to make that name real as you are going to be feared by your enemies." Said the man with excitement hoping he would cheer up

As Naruto heard that and said : " T-thanks that really cheered me up , you know you are nicer than you look." Said Naruto with a smile

" What are you mocking me ?" Said the wreckage as he was rubbing his head with his fists as Naruto began to laugh at the oh so angry muscled man.

After a few minutes as he let the kid go they both were walking in their destiny .

After a long walk they both stopped as it was already night as the moon shined bright above them.

As the rink was preparing the sleeping bags for them while Naruto used his shadow clones to collect some wood as he later put it on Fire with one of his basic jutsu.

As they both were sitting across the Fire it was quiet again only the sounds of animals could be heard as they were enjoying the warmth.

As Naruto wanted to start a conservation so he asked him : " So why do you want to train me ?" Asked Naruto

As the man was thinking not surprised as Naruto asked that question to him and answered : " Because you are the son of my old rival although I was also interested in your skills , so how is your father doing now , good ?" Asked the man to Naruto

As Naruto sadden his eyes and said : " That man isn't my father , not anymore he is only someone who is related by blood to me so is my mother." As she showed his cold eyes surprising the man

As he said : " Why , you are lucky to have parents as many people on earth have lost their parents by various meaningless wars." Said the Raikage with a sad expression while thinking : 'Those eyes, they are so empty , it's like they are dead to him.'

" Well if they cared about me , they wouldn't neglect me." Said Naruto who still was staring with a cold look as he talked about them

" Well tell me kid why ." Said the Raigake with an understanding look," Tell me the whole story as we have all night long."  
As Naruto nodded he started to tell his experience about how he was treated by them from the day it started until the ex Hokage to him under his wings and even further he talked about how and when he meted the people he loved as he started to look with a beautiful light in his eyes.

As the Raigake himself believed what Naruto said as he already heard many things already so it was easy to understand but he didn't ignore the fact he was disappointed in his rival and thought : ' As a rival in fighting I have respect for him as he surpass my speed but as I hear these things , my respect for him has been drained to none as e human , because he if he can't even take care of his own son , then how can he take care of a whole village , I have various siblings also but that doesn't mean I am ignoring one of them.'

As the Hokage sighed and made a decision and said : " Kid for the upcoming years I am going to train you good not anymore because you are the son of my rival but because I like you also kid and I love to give a fright to the Yellow flash so you better do your best in the time coming , k kid ?" Asked the wreckage as he held his giant fist in front of Naruto for him to fist pump it.

As Naruto saw it , he grinned and quickly returned , as they had done it the muscled man said : " Ok we better sleep before we are going to be tired again." Said the man as Naruto nodded

And so they did they were sleeping on the ground while they were kept warm with the gentle Fire Naruto made.

As the sun came up again the two continued their journey as hours passes by until it was midday Naruto stopped suddenly.

As the Raigake was surprised as Naruto stopped but soon after that he stopped also as he knows why Naruto stopped as Naruto said : " There are twenty people coming our way , they have all swords , no ability to perform jutsus and are properly bandits as they have bloodstains on them from properly killing ten people for their money ." said Naruto as he analyzed the upcoming enemies from at least a kilometer away.

As the Raigake he thought : ' A-amazing he felt it or no smelled it from such far away and he isn't even an Inuzuka as I only could feel them through my chakra detector , this kid must have his senses linked with the Nine Tails fox nose otherwise he wouldn't have such a nose, oh this kid is interesting , mid Chunin , my ass he is at least High Chunin.' Thought the man as he smirked at his new people who already has a few interesting aspects.

As Naruto said: " They are coming be prepared." Said Naruto contious

As the man himself said: " You don't have to say that to me , kid." As he still stood relaxed as he wanted to see his skills and said : " Why don't we start with your first lesson , try to use your lightning chakra to surround yourself and prepare your battle stance." As he watched Naruto prepare himself and he has to admit he was highly impressed as he made his own Taijutsu style as enemies saw the two as they were planning to rob them.

As the enemies were coming Naruto vanished because his lighting chakra gave him a speed boost to the surprise for everyone except the Raigake as he saw where Naruto was going although he was impressed by his speed even though he isn't so experienced with it.

As the men were looking around searching for Naruto , one of them looked around and saw only his fist as he knocked the man out.

As again he disappeared again , as the bandits decided to pilots in groups to give him a lesser chance to take them all on at once and later so could kill the kid it only gave Naruto an advantage as he stopped moving in his lightning speed and said : " Release."

As there was an explosion coming after that as the Raigake smirked and thought : ' Smart thinking boy , you first confused them , you would knock them out single by single but actually you were putting exploding tags on them as you later would release them , smart thinking , although you didn't show everything didn't you ?'

And the man was right because there was just one over and they could assume he was the leader as he gets a heavier blade with him as he possessed a little chakra reserve although Naruto couldn't smell him as he was engulfed into people without chakra.

As he he bandage on his left and right leg , assuming he did all the dirty work as he was the strongest of them , he smiled and said : " Well done , well done but these guys where just small fries , now I will introduce you to a god." Said the man as he put some pathetic chakra into the blade making it sharper as A thought : ' This man maybe the strongest of them but his skills are just low chunin as his chakra reserve as control are low genin, nothing the kid can defeat although it pisses me of he thinks he is a god , how about a little fright ?' thought the man as he smirked as he got a plan.

As he yelled : " Hey Naruto , how about you show him what we do to so called gods ?" As he winked

As Naruto didn't get at first he remembered what the man meant as he remembers the phrase : ' Lighting Demon .'

As Naruto smiled getting what the old man means , he started to put some more chakra into himself as he started the jutsu ,lightning body armor as he activate his fox and Uchiha emblem , after a moment Naruto had his blood red fox eyes as his sharingan tomos with it as his whiskers becomes more wilder but what scared you the most was the expression within the eyes , just plain cold with a killing intent anyone would pee his pants out.

As the bandit leader was staring at the eyes he was shaking his legs, wanting to run away but he couldn't as his brain stopped working.

" T-that little boy isn't a-a-a kid but a DEMON." Screamed the bandit as he started to walk away

But then he bumps into someone and that was A and he said : " Yeah if you are a god and you think Naruto is a Demon than I am …." As he stopped talking and started his own lighting body armor and to be honest that alone could scare everyone as well and then he he screamed : " SATAAAAAAAAN." As he put on purpose his demon look in his eyes showing his experience on many battlefields as he purposely formed the battle armor with a more demons look on it.

As the bandit stared scared of the two and screamed his way out through the woods while wetting his pants out leaving two laughing people as A started.

" Y-you have gotta see his face just then , he was like screaming : " Mommyyyy ." said A as he clutched his stomach as he forget how to laugh after so many years.

" Yeah and you with , I AM SATAAAAAN as he thought he was a god, hilarious." Said Naruto as he clutched his stomach also while tearing up.

As they both laughed a few minutes but both continued farther away they both stopped as a few hours later.

As A said : " Welcome to my Village." As he opened the gates

**Ok let's end here I was Fire please follow , favorite and maybe a comment :) **

**My BETA was once again **weather witch nami-zo

Reviews :

Lighting-Squall : Thanks and I will do for sure and one extra thanks for translating it , it really helped ;)

Oplindenfep : **Yep I know and I am sorry for that**

DeathSentencer : **AGAIN MY GRAMMAR SUCKS although I am working on it and I have taken a BETA who can help me so relax about it.**

Guest : supert history

**Sorry but does anyone knows what this means , as in super story or stupid story ?**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

naruto The Lightning Demon

As soon as they both saw the Village the Raikage looked at Naruto with a smirk as the little kid stared in awe at the Village in front of him.

It didn't even slightly look like the Hidden Leaf.

The ground was raw as you still saw some giant boulders here and there. There was a lot of water also. It looked so peaceful with all the flora and fauna.

"I bet this place is a good place to nap as you can easily sleep on the ground, although a little bit poor as there isn't much grass here," Naruto said there wasn't much expect for a few little sprouts on the ground.

"Don't worry there is a nice place in the Village. You are porbably going to quiet like it as you haven't even seen what this place truly has to offer," Smirked the Raikage as he saw Naruto was intrigued by the plants here as he thought, 'Hiruzen already told me the kid and him did some gardening stuff, but I never thought he loved it so much. It actually makes me quite happy as normally people don't love too much nature as they want more convenient stuff, but to be honest I love it also like this.' "It's why I am proud of my Village, even if we are known for our militarily strength we aren't barbaric as we love the nature also," he smiled at Naruto as he could see Naruto himself was thinking about the beautiful landscape in his head.

As Naruto enters the Village he saw someone who was running at them, he had a sunglasses and a tattoo on his face, tanned skin, and his clothes were pure white with a village h on it, he seemed strange but nice.

'That is the eight-tails container, one of my brothers.' Said Kurama in his thought

'Do you mean the perverted one?' Asked Naruto as he recalls one of them was a pervert.

'No don't worry he is the kind one more an older brother type, and I get the feeling the container is nice as his chakra is gentle. Naruto can you do me a favor please.' asked Kurama kindly. She was excited as she might get to see her brother after all those years.

'For you anything,' Said Naruto as he played along while he looked at the kid who was running at them.

'Aw , that's why I love you, you know how to connect our minds together don't you' Kurama responded.

'Yes I just gotta ask him to transfer his chakra into me and then you pull us together in, am I right ?" asked Naruto with a grin.

'Yep I am so happy that my Naruto is so smart,' said Kurushina with a happy voice

'I am not little child you know, I have pretty much a mind of a sixteen year old boy." Said Naruto as he was actually right.

"True true but to me you are always going to stay my cute little husband," Said Kurushina with a cute voice as she made Naruto blush at the husband comment.

"Exactly, you are also going to stay mine also Naruto," Said Mikoto as she heard their conservation

'H-hey, Mikoto be careful with your voice otherwise other people are going to hear you,' Thought Naruto as he warned her.

"Relax even if they hear us they are thinking they hear ghosts, but it is sweet of you to worry about me," Said Mikoto with a gentle voice

As Naruto sighed knowing there was no way to win against these women.

But anyway back to the story, as the tanned kid arrived he said with a smile and said or more accurately rapped, "Yo old man where have you been doing you cause any scène?"

As soon as he was done with his rapping, the Raikage grabbed his head with his giant hands and, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TA TELL YOU, I AM NOT OLD!" Yelled A at the kid.

But since Naruto was still there he lets him go as he doesn't want to scare him and said, "Naruto this is B or Killer Bee as he wanted to be called so, B this is Naruto a new member of the village. I am going to train him, just like you he is a demon container so I think you guys are going to like each other. Naruto we start your training tonight why don't you look around town Killer B will be your tour guide, okay?" said the Raikage as Naruto nodded and he walked away.

When they were left alone Killer Bee began to speak, "Yo I am Killer Bee nice to meet cha, you are the student and I am the teacher,"…well more like rapping.

Naruto was surprised that he was still rapping he began to ask with a polite voice, "Humm, do you rap all the time?"

"Yes I do it day and night, but I do always be polite." Said Killer Bee

"You know you are pretty bad at it right," Said Naruto with a honest voice.

"You may call it bad, but I call it badass," Said B.

Naruto just sighed and said, "Ok show me around town please."

Killer Bee nodded and started to show him around town. It was actually very strange if you compared it to the Hidden Leaf Village, but it was still nice also. There was a lot more nature in town so it was also beautiful looking.

The only thing they had in common, that he could find so far, was the Genin, Chunin and Jounin system.

When they were done, and it took quite a long time, they stopped by a house. It was pretty big so Naruto assumed it was a clan house.

As they entered they saw three people, one had a tan skin with white hair but the thing that stood out was the lollipop in his mouth. While the other had a pure white skin with blonde hair and green eyes as there was another man with blond hair and brown eyes.

They were clearly very skilled ninja's as Naruto couldn't sense their chakra as they had it well hidden.

As they entered they looked up at B who said, "Yo."

"Wow that is the first line he said without rapping, and that is good for a change." Said Mikoto quietly who was listening the whole time.

'Be quiet they are going to hear you,' thought Naruto.

"Relax Naruto even if they hear me they are going to think it were just voices in their head," Said Miktot again quiet.

As Naruto sighed again in defeat he listened to their conservation.

"So who is that?" The kid with the lollipop asked.

"This is Naruto he is the pupil of my brother who is brutal," rapped B who is starting to annoy Naruto.

"I see but why does he wants to train him, even I couldn't get that from him," said the woman with a harsh voice.

"O come on Samui, you know your lightning affinity is very low as water is your strongest one," said the guy with the lollipop.

"You shut up Darui, you're the one who got training from the previous Raikage, how can I not be jealous of that kid," Said Samui harshly.

"Easy, Samui, easy," said the person with the blond hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up C," said Samui shouted the woman

"Anyway, Naruto right how strong are you? We need to know how strong you are if we are going to be companions," asked Darui the one with lollipop.

As Naruto answered, "I am mid-Chunin."

"I see well what kind of skills do you have, my main is storm jutsus as it is my clans kekkai kenkai in other words my bloodline power. My bloodline gave me an affinity of water and lightning and so I can create a storm release jutsu. It's strong but it takes hell of a lot of chakra to produce. Furthermore I have a skill that I learned from the previous Raikage that is called Black Lightning. It is a stronger form of Lightning but it's a bit unstable. I can teach you if you want. I also can use my lightning affinity black lightning to simply cut everything in two as I am also skilled at kenjutsu. Oh and I am Darui, Samui it's your turn," he said as he turned to Samui who was fairly normal and a skilled ninja.

As he gestured it was her turn the woman nodded.

She sighed and said, " I am Samui like Dariu I am very skilled at the sword. I use the element Water as it is one of the hardest elements to control in kenjutsus. My specialty is to lure the enemies into a trap as I hate to take them head on," said Samui as she sighed as Naruto nodded. Although she was about the same age as Naruto, 6 years old, she let out aura of an adult like everybody here, although she seemed to have a short fuse.

"So in other words the opposite of your brother Atsui," said C with a smiling face as Naruto could see he was collective and calm as a serious nature but a good hearth like everybody here .

"Who is he," asked Naruto as he didn't know who he was.

Darui answered, "He is Samui's twin brother you will meet him later, he is also like her a hot-head but he is also a cheerful one instead of moody his style is Fire release as his kenjutsu style is to take enemies head on. With every slash he uses a fire chakra burst, but the problem is that although it's one of the strongest elemental releases he burns always his sword at the end of the mission because he heats his blade too much with his Fire chakra. So that's why he must always act quick before his blades are burned down, but when you control water release like Samui she always must always has to put more chakra into the blade as water is hard to use with kenjutsu. If you can do it you can deal serious damage to the enemies if you get what I mean. Their twins but with opposite fighting styles," Said Dariu as Samui was puffing her cheek as she felt offended.

"Anyways I am C. I am a support type although I have kenjutsus skills that are high genin unlike these mid-chunin level experts. I can sense the enemies as I am a sensor type I know a few handy tricks I can teach you if you want and I can use healing abilities, you can say I am weak." Said the man as Darui shook his head.

"Don't believe him he is just modest, he is at least high Jounin level as he knows some powerful lightning jutsus. He is a supportive type, but he can be one hell of a fighter," As he punched his arm as C said, "Awe that hurts you know." Darui just said : " Yeah yeah."

Naruto chuckled at the antics, but there was still one left and that was B as he was about to rap his skills. Darui knocked him out and said, " Don't worry he will be fine, but we don't want him to rap everything if you know what I mean."

Naruto nodded and thought, 'Yeah I don't want to hear him rap every time.'

Darui continued, "Ok his skills are special as he has the eight tails, he can use a type of jutsu that uses the demon chakra to make a ball of destruction that only demon containers can make it's very strong. He also uses giant swords in his kenjutsus although he has various styles with it as he can use his short eight swords style and that is quietly powerful. It's very unique as last he uses his eight tails chakra to transform into a human like a demon, he looks weak but he is strong. Now what are your skills Naruto?" asked Darui after explaining everyone strength and skills

**Ok let's end the chapter Here I hope you guys liked it I was Fire Peace**

**And My BETA was weather witch nami-zo**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto The Lightning Demon 16

**Hello my name is gir240 and I had the pleasure to beta this chapter. I have to say it was tedious as ***. Non the less I would like to inform the author to stop using 'as' so much and throw in a metaphor or two,maybe a simile idk spice it up. I did do my best trying to make the story flow better and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D  
**  
Naruto answered "Well umm… I am very good at earth and Fire style jutsus as I can use those two elements for my kenjutsus which is a dual wielding style." But before he continued C said.

"Wait aren't your swords going to be burned or destroyed if you use those two elements because Fire can melt the sword and earth can completely destroy it."

Naruto shook his head and replied. "No I happen to have two swords that can't be destroyed because they are bloodline swords." Said Naruto with grin.

Damui whistle and said "Wow if Samui's brother hears this he is going to beg you to give him one. But from which bloodline actually ?"  
" Well umm I was raised by the Sarutobi clan , Hiruzen got me the sword. from him I also got my gauntlet that is made from special material that can't be destroyed like the legendary Adamantine staff." Said Naruto as everyone stared at him with disbelief

"T-the Third taught you." Samui stuttered With disbelieve.

Naruto simply nodded and continued on "later I got the last Uchiha flame sword that is specially created for flame style. As well as it can also resist earth style jutsus."

Then everyone was gaping their mouth open as C said "Not only the Sarutobi clan but also the Uchiha, but wait you aren't an Uchiha… how come ?"

But as Naruto stood there staring at the ground Dariu said "Don't worry you don't have to tell us you can keep it a secret if you want. We can respect that."

Naruto just shook his head and responded "No it's alright you guys were open with me, a stranger. But may I ask why are you guys so open with teaching me your techniques ?"

Everybody looked at each other and started to laugh as Dariu pointed out "We are a family Naruto , it doesn't matter who you are , short, tall , strong , weak , black , white even if you are a demon container we are a family and together we must stay strong. Techniques are just techniques, It's how you use them and we use them to protect our family-no the whole Village." Said Dariu with a smile

Naruto stared at him with a gleam in his eyes but suddenly remembered his past and timidly asked "E-even if I am the Nine –Tails ?"

" Of course although we had a feeling you were one from the start , you have that same aura as Bee , your chakra looks or feel like a demon but if you look closer any one can see a gentle soul." C finished with a smile. "So how is he?" continued C.

" Well first of all it's a she and well she is kind of my wive ." said Naruto with a blush.

Suddenly everyone was shocked even The eight-tails heard when killer bee woke up. Killer Bee spluttered because he couldn't rap of the shock "Y-Y-you mean the mean, gigantic scary Nine Tails is your wive!?Because Mr. Eight said she is one hell of a demon no one would want to marry and if someone did it would be someone stupid or ugly."

Naruto nodded with a blush but suddenly heard the devil herself who calmly spoke 'Oh so my brother thinks of me as someone no one would want to marry huh? Well at first I thought I would give him a gentle hug as a surprise but now I feel the mood for some good old-fashion octopus for dinner.' Said the demon with a oh so sweet voice but even the stupidest man could see she meant something else.

'E-easy Kurama , I mean you don't have to kill him , I mean I married you because I love you and I think you are beautiful.' Said Naruto hoping she would calm down. He doesn't want to see Kurama eating the Eight Tails .  
' Oh don't worry Naruto I love you too but, I just have an apatite that's all. Nothing to worry about besides...when I heard only an idiot would marry me,… well I'll let you show him what a handsome husband I have. Lets not forget to mention smart, sweet, gentle and who is simply perfect. Don't worry I'll show him what ugly is when he looks into a mirror after I'm done with him.' Said Kurama sweetly to Naruto  
But Naruto himself felt a bad vibe , and so does the rest of the group as Naruto makes a note to himself 'Make sure Kurama doesn't kill the eight Tails.'

Naruto tries to talk about himself further cause he doesn't want to anger Kurama more quickly said "Further I know all elemental jutsus till C level as a few B ones. I have very good chakra control as well a wide choice of battlefield tactics, I know all of the Hokage's clan techniques like summoning, my Shuriken jutsu is high and lets not forget my substitution technique it is very high ." said Naruto though he wasn't finished. It was actually starting to become tedious to explain his skills.

Everyone stared at him for the millionth time today 'how the hell does he think he is a mid-chunin?' Thought Samui. "Do you have any more or that's it?"

Naruto shook his head for kami sake he feels like his neck is sore from all this shaking."No, lastly I have the Sharingan by certain circumstances. If I may add I have very big chakra reserves without the Nine Tails."

As he said that everyone couldn't believe how much he knew. they just gaped their mouths doing a great imitation of fish out of water. C was the first to recover asked "H-how can you have the Sharingan if you aren't an Uchiha?"

" umm… I am married with the head of the Uchiha clans daughter. She gave me the sword and the capability to use the Sharingan. Oh! I am also married to her mother." Naruto finished cooly.

As soon as he said that everyone was silent again. Naruto was quick to think 'Did I say something wrong?'  
'No not at all they just aren't used to this kind of situation.'said Kurama in his head

'What? that I am married to three beautiful women?' asked Naruto

' Well no although thanks for the compliment but they aren't used to having someone who is younger than them that is already married to three women.' Said Kurama as she sweatdropped. She saw everyone was pale and standing there as statues.

Dariu who was still pale collected himself and said "Ok leaving that issue aside, you can explain It to us later. But right now do you have any skills left or something? Although your arsenal is already impressive. Do you know how to use the nine tails chakra?"

Naruto nodded. He swore that his neck was killing him from this game of twenty questions. He raised his left hand to show them as well as his right and said "On my right hand there is something that is called a demon mark which allows me to use the soul of the nine tails and her chakra to use a certain transformation which boosts my skills and on my left I have the Uchiha's mark showing that someone who isn't related in blood is an official Uchiha and the person is chosen to be the head of the household." Said Naruto as everyone stared in awe at the kid who calls himself 'mid-chunin'. Naruto continued. "Oh and I am low chunin at fuinjutsu." When he said that the whole room collapsed and Naruto stood there with a confused look because he didn't know why they were so surprised. Mikoto answered with a sigh. "In this Village fuinjutsus users are rare, in all reality fuinjutsu is still rare across the nations, you must have a big book knowledge and chakra to perform high seals. That means you are the same as a rare diamond, you still have a great arsenal at ninjutsu and fuinjutsu all though not too high."

When he finished Dariu stood up and smirked "Finally we have our missing member."he said with a excited expression

While Naruto stood there dumb and clueless he was answered by C who said "The Raikage wants his personal squad who is called LIGHTNING to have all the ninja skills that exist. We are all a member of it but we are missing somebody and that was a sealing

C said happily that the new member was someone he liked.  
"B-but I am still so low at Fuinjutsu and I am not worthy for being in the Raikage's personal squad ." said Naruto as he was becoming red faced.

Killer Bee stood up and said "Don't worry Bro just do some audition, as you will become a perfect addition." Bee smiled as he knows the upcoming member is someone like him.

"And don't worry we have many books that can help you in your training for being a master at sealing, you just have to train hard although It may take years before you read everything."Said Samui

"Don't worry around a thousand years of training I can quickly do it in one minute." Said Naruto as he gave everyone a foxy grin.

"H-how." Asked Samui with shock  
"Simple, you see I have the sharingan as it can read one hundredth time faster then a human although I am still stuck at three Tomos, it's enough. If I want to I can simply make Shadow clones since my chakra reserves are really high." Said Naruto pumping his fist as he explained his plan.

" Y-you must be kidding, do you know how much chakra is needed to perform the Kage Bushin no jutsu." But Samui was quickly Cut off as C said. " Don't worry his chakra reserve is high, really high, even bigger then the Raikage's and all the Bijus together." Said C as he is a sensor that could sense chakra

" I-I see." Said Samui as she was amazed as she knows that The Raigake has a a huge chakra reserve similar to a Tailed Beast.

" Well how about it, we just have to ask the Raikage and you can do missions with us and we can teach you our jutsus while you train yourself in fuinjutsu." Said C as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and said "Y-yeah of course but aren't the villagers going to hate me because I am a tailed beast container?" asked Naruto with a sad smile at the end  
"Geez, what kind of Village did you live in, here we just live together as equals, a long time ago everyone hated the previous containers but now they see them as humans as they have saved the Village constantly. So Naruto don't worry about what you are , you must think who you are as you make your own name and fame." Said Samui with a smile as she saw Naruto seemed too need a pick me up.

"I see and about my Village th-they hated me as they praised my sister as I was neglected by my parents." Said Naruto with a sad look  
As everyone was in the room silent again Killer Bee spoke once again and surprisingly in a normal tone "Tell us about it, we are going to listen." said as he put his hand on his shoulders

Naruto nodded and told who is parents where as how he was treated by the Villagers, how he met the Hokage and the rest of the people he loved till now.

Naruto finished his life story with a sighed then Darui spoke up "Wow what kind of Village is that and your family, I most certainly didn't expect that the oh so respected Yellow Flash is such a scumbag of a father."  
Everybody nodded in agreement.

Darwin felt sorry he asked him, it sounded awful so he change the subject "Naruto why don't you go to the Raikage as it is pretty late, you will meet him on the training field. Me and the rest are going to figure your training plan out. Bee is later going to show you the Library so you know where it is when you want to train but Anyways C is going to show you the training field."

Naruto wordlessly followed he closed the door of the residence with C following him , the young kids were figuring his training plan out while Killer Bee was sighing cause he had to go to the how he hated it with a passion.

As the two people were going to the training field C was beginning to talk "Sorry we had to ask about your past Naruto." As he quickly regretted that he had to say something awful again as he literally punched himself in the face.  
Naruto chuckled at what C did and answered "Don't worry it's Ok but I want to know what I can learn from you though."

" Well I can teach you a few sensor jutsus and how to heal yourself and your teammates if you know medical jutsus although. I am pretty useless If you compare me with the others." Said C as he shrugged  
But Naruto shook his head and said "No you are wrong they are very important when finding your enemies by sensing them and medical jutsu as it can help you and your teammates who are important so it is also important to have those skills." Said Naruto as he left C stunned.  
"Thanks." Said C as he began his lesson about sensing type of jutsus while they are walking to the training field.

they arrived they saw the Raikage who was smirking and said "So you met C already, good and are you guys friends?"

" Sure ." said Naruto with a giant grin as C nodded with a smile  
" Yes we are and Raigake can we please allow Naruto into the LIGHTNING squad ." asked C to the Raikage as he bowed down  
"You know you don't have to be so polite, you are one of my personal guards so you don't have to act so respectful, loosen up a bit and you are good to go." Said a smirking Raikage

' Wow he made not only Killer Bee stop with rapping for a little bit but also making the raikage smile I wonder how much Naruto is going to change people in time.' Thought C as he walked away nodding to the Raikage and he nodded back.  
The Raikage started " OK NARUTO LET'S START WITH YOUR FIRST LESSON!" shouting as he showed his Lightning Armor.

**Ok Let's end here , if you guys liked this story please leave favorite and follow this story and please review it also if you want and I was Fire Peace.**

**Oh and Giri , I have a bad habit about it lol , also I have decided two things , one I am going to make the chapters longer and two I have a new original idea and I am going to work on that too.**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto The Lightning Demon

As the Raigake used his lightning armor he made Naruto flinch in surprise , once he was done he said : " Now kid your first lesson is to use your lightning armor , the purpose is not to just make an armor but a whole body as your armor , as you know chakra is made from the human body as the chakra made the human body itself so you are able to cover yourself with that as you made your skin a lightening skin so when people touch you they are electrocuted ." Said the Raigake as he explained the body armor purpose.

But to Naruto that made him think : ' Chakra is made from the human body as the human body is made of chakra, wait human body and soul..' as Naruto thought he asked

" W-wait so if someone has a soul but nobody then you can make a human body from chakra ?" Asked Naruto

As The Raigake answered : " Yeah sure but the chakra must come from the person itself as your body armor is only for that person so is the human body, but why are you asking me that ?" Asked the Raigake surprised by Naruto

" Well I have two souls with me without a body , it's hard to explain , I will tell you later , please give me a second please." Said Naruto as the Raigake nodded as he expected an explanation from him later as he starts to meditate to train his own chakra a little bit further as he waits for Naruto.

As Naruto he sits on the ground and start to talk to Kurama and Mikoto.

' Kurama, Mikoto can you guys hear me ?' Asked Naruto in his Mindscape

' Is there something Naruto ?' Asked Kurama as Mikoto at the same time

' Did you hear what the Raigake said about making bodies is possible with your own chakra ?' Asked Naruto if they heard he was talking about

' Yes we both heard it but I don't think it's possible us as we both had a body although mine was pure chakra and was an animal as Mikoto had lost her and became a soul in your necklace ."Answered Kurama sad as she knows it can't be done

' Kurama didn't you made the body with your chakra , I mean now you don't have to do a giant fox but a normal human.' Said Naruto to Kurama

' Oh if it it's that then it's possible but it could take a really long time and if it's done the bodies.' Said Kurama as Naruto sweatdroping and thought to himself : ' Did she think I would like her to have a body of a fox or something ?'

' You also Mikoto , can you do it ?' Asked Naruto

" Yep no problem but as Kurama said it's going to take a while as it consumes a lot of chakra to make a body so don't worry about it." Said Mikoto with a smile

' Ok that's settled .' Said Naruto as he closed the connection and opened his eyes again

As the Raigake saw it he smirked it and said : " So that's settled let's start your training and then you can explain what you are planning to with those three wives of yours." Said the Raigake with a smirk as he knows everything when Naruto explained everything

" Well actually two because one of them is alive remember ?" Asked Naruto with a smirk

" Oh yeah I forgot but anyway let start with your first lesson and that is making the perfect body armor , why don' you create a few clones as I will explain to you first how to perform a complete body armor which is the first step to your complete nintaijutsu style." Said The raIkage as he started his own perfect body armor

**5 Hours later **

As Naruto walked back to the Village exhausted of getting the information on one of all his clones as they worked hard on perfecting the jutsu till it worked and the Raigake was surprised as fasten the training so fast as he uses Kage Bunshin no jutsu with it as the Sharingan which copied the weakest form of the jutsu from it.

But after all it worked so he was now searching for Bee to guide him to show his room but he didn't know where he was as he didn't know where that house was where the others were so he was wandering through the town until..

" S-sorry ." Said Naruto as he bumped into a woman

" No the apology is all mine , I was reading some fuinjutsu books and I didn't look where I was going , I am Mabui by the way and what's yours ?." Asked the older woman who seemed 9 years old, so that makes her two years older than him, she had a tanned skin and white blue dark hair as she has green eyes.

" W-wait sealing ?" Asked Naruto

" Yep , I know that fuinjutsu users are rare so I take it as my primary as it is a useful one ." Said Mabui

" N-no I am one myself although not so good one." Said Naruto as he sulked a little bit but he groaned as he felt again some stings of his training with the Raigake and thought : ' Damn if I am already so much injured on my first lesson than I am wondering what's next.'

" Oh which type are you ?" Asked Mabui

" Type ?" Asked Naruto

" Yeah like are you a trap setter like me of mine or an enemy locker like my friend ." Asked Mabui with a smile

" Hum, I guess I am a trap setter but what's an enemy locker ?" Asked Naruto

" Well the purpose of fuinjutsu or the first one was about defeating the enemy without shedding any blood on the battlefield but that's just a dream, the art of locking with sealing is old as the human itself you have like sealings that can slow you down or make you stronger while the trap setters are about destroying your enemies but the downside is it isn't successful as you can hurt others or yourself while locking downside is that it can be easily broken." Said Mabui

" I-I see but can't you be both ?" Asked Naruto

" Well yeah sure but you need to have at least a life of more than a thousand years because it takes a huge time to study one completely and make it better." Said Mabui with a sigh wishing she had so much time

" Well I have it or I can fasten it so much but what do you mean with making it better ?" Asked Naruto

" Well fuinjutsu was always something you only can do better if it was for good or bad, you see the basic of trap makers were made by our ancestors but locking was an art that is forgotten as it is a dark one , many missing nins and bad people use this art to rule the world and forgotten the true purpose of making it , saving your companions without anyone dying , many bad people use it in a dark way yet it is fascinating , bad but fascinating ." said Mabui with a sparkle in her eyes but quickly asked the question : " Wait what do you mean you can fasten it ?"

" You will see." Said Naruto with a giant grin making the woman blush as she said : " Come on don't be secretive , if you tell me how I will teach you more about the trapping art as I think my friend can teach you the locking art , if you can speed it that is." Said the woman while she pocked his head

" Let's go ." Said Naruto as Melba gestured he should follow her

They were walking to the library as she explained that's where her friend was , as they were walking they were talking about why he is here as how why he was lost.

As they arrived Mabui said :" It's here but Naruto are you sure you can study all that because if you count everything you are learning it's going to be a lot as the Raigake is a heavy trainer." With a worried look

" Don't worry I am tougher than I look." Said Naruto as he gave thumbs up

" Good but don't whine when you are injured of combining everything ok ?." Said Mabui while she grabbed his head and uses her fist to rub on his head painfully.

" C-come on let me go." Said Naruto begging

" I am never going to do this until you understand what you are doing ." Said Mabui with a playful look

" I –I understand , but I am going to do anyway even if it's the last thing I do." Said Naruto as he smirked at her as he made her blush as she lets him go

" Ok I guess, I just don't want that your brain is going to be exploded from all that heavy training you are going to get as you are going to study one of the heaviest arts that exist." As they go inside

As Naruto he thought : ' We just met and she already acts more of a big sister than my own , I guess that a family bond exist even if we aren't related by blood or Village , hum a separate Village huh , isn't it better if all nations were combined as one where people live together even if you have a different color language , looks maybe even a demon container like myself .' Thought Naruto as he was woken up as he was smacked by a book on his head as he held his head as it hurts a quiet bit and looked up at the person.

" Geez how long are you going to space out, my friend is there at that table and here , this book contains the basics and even further of trap fuinjutsu , come on go to her and ask her to teach you the basics of locking say that Mabui send you or else I will use a seal to make her inner demon come out." Said Mabui as she pushed him to the one at the table

As he had no choice , he walked to the table , the one who was on the table was also a woman or better said a girl , she had blond dark hair with dark black eyes , she had a fairly white skin also she seemed 14 years so 7 years older than Naruto .

As he arrived at the table he sat across the girl and said : " H-hi I am Naruto…"

" Naruto Uzumaki I know you already as my tailed beast explained already who you are and by the way he wants to talk with Kurama ." Said Yugito coldly

" O-ok ." Said Naruto a little bit nervous as the woman spoke kind of cold to him and a little shocked she was a demon container.

He grabbed her arm he transferred chakra to her so that Kurama could talk privately to him because he didn't want to disturb them although Kurama said it's fine he didn't it anyway.

" So what do you want ?" Asked Yugito

" Hum Mabui said you can teach me about locking seals and its specialty ." Said Naruto still nervous

" Oh that , I have no interest in teaching you because if may I am going to teach you the other kind of sealing it's going to take some time , ask later when you fully have mastered the other and that's about many years later." Said Yugito bluntly

" Hum I already have a trick to speed things up so I can take another specialty." Said Naruto still scared of her cold look as if she hated him.

" Even If you have that kind of trick I have no interested in teaching it to you." Said Yugito bluntly

As Naruto sighed and suddenly remembered what Mabui said although he doesn't know what she was talking about he said : " Also she said if you don't she will unleash your inner demon ."

As soon as he said that he widened her eyes and said : " Let's get started then ." With a still bluntly tone

As Naruto sweatdropped and thought : ' Wow whatever Mabui is going to unleash or awaken from her it must be something dangerous.'

" Alright but before we begin let me ask you a question , what's the original purpose of Fuinjutsu?" asked Yugito with a serious look

" Hum, if I am right it was about winning a fight without hurting yourself or something" said Naruto as he recalled what Mabui said to him just a minute ago

" Exactly , and how do you think that is done ?" Asked Yugito with the same expression

As Naruto began to think about it he shook his head and said : " No idea."

" Well in the beginning there was locking fuinjutsu only and many people were used it as it helped you to defeat your opponent such as messing with his chakra control and balance as strength and stamina , those were all kind of seals our ancestors made but.." said Yugito as she paused

" But what ? " Asked Naruto as he was listening in awe

" The dream was never made true , it only could distract you or weaken you but never defeat without a bloodshed or dead, so this kind of study became one you could always improve as it was also a complex one but later on there came another type , which type was the name ?" Asked Yugito

" Hum seal trapping right ?" Thought Naruto

" Yes that's correct, you see that style was very destructive and by that the people were satisfied with just that and thought there couldn't be any more improvement, so they focused on that and forgotten all about this art but personally I think it's naïve of the people not only this style but also trap setting as the people only study about how to use it but never to make it better , so I and Melba are both trying to improve it and make both styles famous again across the nations ."

" But to do that we have to understand the art completely , we even have to use documents and info about missing nins who use the fuinjutsu in another way as forbidden sealings as sealing tags they made their own even if it was used to kill our own comrades."

"Do you get it Naruto , fuinjutsu is an art that has to be putting time into it but just I myself can't do it as I am still a ninja so that means I am studying all kinds of arts so I don't think I can complete this yet I want to finish this , call me stupid or crazy but I just have a feeling I must." Said Yugito with a determination in her eyes"

As Naruto smiled at her and said ; " That's admirable you work surely hard , let's do this together , okay ?" Asked Naruto as he put his hand out as she looked at his hand .

As she understands what he means , she grabbed his hand and shook it as she smiled and said : " Yeah ." But suddenly they felt both that their demon beasts returned.

After a few minutes it was quiet as he didn't hear anything but laughing of Kurama .

" What did our tailed beasts do , Yugito …" said Naruto because it was quiet but he suddenly was pulled into a hug by Yugito who said : " Thanks , thank you thank you ….." as she was pulling a bone crushing hug into him as she kissed his cheeks as he saved her life.

' W-wait what did you do Kurama ?' Asked Naruto to the fox

' Hum I had a kind of interesting conservation with him as he didn't change through the years and I gave him a treatment for his ' problem.' Answered Kurama with a strange voice as Naruto had the feeling she was holding something back

' W-wait what did you do to him ?' Asked Naruto hoping there was nothing wrong with the beast as it was still at a demon with its own soul

' Hum I kind of sealed him for a month because he kind of talked to me in a perverted way.' Answered Kurama

' W-what was that the perverted demon ?' Asked Naruto with a surprising look

' Yep and I just showed him what would happen to him if he troubled his own host and as I looked into his memory he did it all the time as when she sees a man on the street he fills her head with the various perverted thought and I was thinking if he still think like that just when a woman sees a man then he should be learned a lesson.' Said Kurama with a grin

As Naruto was still confused about what the demon did wrong , he let it slide as he knows he can't change anything as he further listen to the things he might have to answer .

" So how long is the two tails not going to talk ? " Asked Yugito as she released him of the tight hug

" A month I think but the Nine tails explained me she put a seal where he is going to experience hell or something and you don't have to worry about him anymore and if he does something wrong you should tell me." Said Naruto as he remembered what Kurama said to him

As Yugito hugged him again but softer this time , he could smell her hair and said unconsciously : " It smells nice."

As Yugito heard it she blushed but immediately smacked his head with a book and said : " Do-don't talk to me like that ," as she screamed at him with a flustered look and recollected herself and said : " A-Anyways let's begin our research if you can so called study all the books here then you can understand the art of locking." As she was walking away trying to talk cold but failed so she looked away from him .

As Kurama thought :' So so we have a dishonest one here , now I get why my brother had so much fun teasing her, it's going to be fun now as she met Naruto .' To herself as she chuckled

But suddenly a ninja appeared and said : " Yugito , you have a new mission , let's go."

As Yugito heard It she had a disappointed look and said : " Sorry Naruto but I need to go my team has a mission , next time I will help you for sure , I promise , why don't you start with reading the data about locking style." Said Yugito who she shunshined away a little bit sorry that she had to leave him after he done her a favor about the two Tails.

" It's alright and thanks." Said Naruto as he gave her a grin and a thumps up as she gave the thumps up back and disappeared as Naruto said : " Okay let's begin." To himself

As the hours passed, Naruto has summoned about a million clones and as they researched the whole library as documents of all ninja's in this Village , killed , alive even missing ones , as long as they had to do something with sealing.

All the clones read through all the books with a speed of of light because of his Sharingan which has the ability to remember everything by just reading once and further , he was finished in a few hours , as Naruto got all the information he thought : ' I see , it's interesting , it is powerful and useful but it's so ' incomplete as it got huge wholes of information taken out , I seriously need to study this thoroughly.'

After a while it was closing time for the library as he lends a few books from it and seals it into his bracelet which he got from his grandpa, he goes to his new home , poorly enough he doesn't know where it was as the suns set down he doesn't recognize a thing from the rap tour Bee gave him as it sucked so he was wandering through the street until .

" N-Naruto what are you doing here ?" Asked Samui as she was surprising that Naruto was so late wandering through the street

" Sorry, I don't remember a thing from Bee's tour leaving my own room aside." Said Naruto as he grinned at her while he scratched his head

" I see , well I get what you mean as Bee was your tour guide anyway what are you going to do now ?" Asked Samui

" Hum, I guess I will sleep on the street then if I can't find my hotel." Said Naruto bluntly

" Wait wait , what do you mean ?" Asked Samui showing concern

" As I said I was neglected by my parents and I was soon forgotten that I existed so when they forgot me as usual and locked the door and it was night I was sleeping outside in a cardboard box or something that could keep me sheltered outside." Said Naruto as he got a cold with dull eyes

As Samui looked at Naruto and thought :' What kind of parents were they and I thought that the fourth was a great man , that proves again he is not , but I can't let Naruto sleep outside .' As she thought of an idea , she sighed but came red about the idea of it and said as she collected herself and talked with a cold tone yet you could see red on her cheeks.

" Ok y-y-y-y, YOU COMING WITH ME." Said Samui as she dragged Naruto with her.

Naruto was clueless of what's going on so he just follows her dumbfounded until they arrive at a house.

As she dragged him when she opens the door she lets go of him and said : " Your room is at a cross of my room which I will show you later so if there is anything wrong you can ask it to me , the bathroom is there , I am now going to show you your room just for the night." Said Samui loud

As Naruto had a feeling he couldn't talk back to her so he just nodded and followed her.

She opens the door Naruto saw a white room with just a normal king size bed for in case there were more people sleeping over at her place.

As Samui asked :" Is it good enough , if you want I can give you my room as It has a better mattress to sleep on." As she didn't want her guests to think he hasn't a choice

As Naruto shook his head and said : " No I will sleep on the couch because I didn't ask for your kindness and if I did I don't want to annoy you." Said Naruto as he left the room and searched for a couch.

As the girl or woman she felt annoyed with the boy who is too polite, she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back to her and said :" What are you talking about just take my guest room , why do you think it exist , for ghosts or something ?" with an annoyed look

" I know but I am already grateful for your kindness so I don't want at least not to be a problem for you." Said Naruto calmly as he was once again walking out of the guest room but he once again he was dragged back inside as Samui said : " Look , we can still argue over this hour and hours but I don't think we are both tired so how about I prepare something as I think you are hungry after the training with the Raigake ." said Samui calm

" No I am just thirsty that's all but you don't have to get it." Said Naruto as they go to the kitchen.

As she put a glass on the table and fill it with water from a bottle she puts the glass in front of Naruto and asked : " So how was the training with the Raigake ?" With a little bit concern for Naruto

" Tough but I am still alive , but the reason I am so late is because I was going to the library and I studies the basics of fuinjutsu with another purpose." Said Naruto with a thoughtful look

" I see and what did you accomplish with it ?" asked Samui with a wondering look who knows how hard the art of sealing is.

" Well I created something but it's not complete." Said Naruto as he pulled a seal from his pocket as he gave it to her.

" What is It , I have never seen a seal before like this ." asked Samui as she inspected the seal more properly

" It's a healing seal that restores also a little bit chakra , not much though because it is still a prototype." Said Naruto with a shrug

She looked at the seal and said : " A-Amazing , I have never heard such a seal in my entire life , bu-but how." As she stared more at the seal not believing it

" I did some research and saw that fuinjutsu could do more than damaging an opponent or seal something but also could apply something to the human body , so instead of a seal that could take away your chakra , this one restores it and ironically it has been just the opposite formula, it's simple but now it's just weak so I need to study the human body further as medical ninjutsu ." said Naruto

" I see but I think it will go well as C is going to teach you how to do that." Said Samui with a smile but still amazed someone could do such a thing in a day by just studying some books.

" By the way how many books did you study ?" asked Samui wondering to Naruto

" About a thousand but I didn't have enough time to read every book at the library was closing that reminds me I have created another one." Said Naruto as he pulled the one again from his pocket , as he gave it to Samui, who stares again at the paper.

Before she could ask what it was Naruto answered : " It's a mood seal , I have created two actually , but I decided to give you this one to test it , it's still a prototype and it's a long way to my goal but it's also a locking art , you see when you put it on your mood is going to change or is going to be locked so I gave you the one where you going to be happy, so assume you are angry or sad but when you put this on your mood is going to be happy I call this the mood set as I am going to study other emotions." Said Naruto as he puts the seal on her head

As it was put on she immediately fell to smile just , without knowing why as she answered with a smile : " Why are you making such a seal ?" With a gentle voice although she has no idea why she felt so calm and well , happy.

" It's because I am going for the goal that the fuinjutsu users which are out grandfathers crave for , a battlefield without any dead or wound ones so if I can study the whole human brain." Said Naruto as he stared at her as she smiled without a reason as the seal made her do that : " You know you look more beautiful when you are smiling." Said Naruto as he thought he spoke the truth

As she still smiled at him with a bigger smile , Naruto was confused why she didn't say anything so he ripped the seal off.

" W-what are you saying i-idiot." Said Samui as she was violently flapping her arms around the place as she was trying to fly with a flustered face.

" I just spoke what I thought , Samui and it's true and about the bloodshedding let me explain , you see the original goal for our ancestors where sealing an opponent and without without anyone being dead , my goal is to make a seal that can lock , the brain and as it's done you must simply put it on so the enemy is going to simply faint as I let the functions of the human brain locked." Said Naruto

Samui herself was becoming red and stared away and said :" A-anyways , why don't you go to sleep , tomorrow Darui is going to train you into the lightning kenjutsu and when you are done you should speak with the Raigake about the seals." Said Samui as she tried to recollect herself

" W-why , it's not even finished yet." Said Naruto as he protested

" I know but if you explain what kind of amazing seals you are trying to create then he is going to support you and even give you the forbidden missing nins documents and their used seals even the forbidden dangerous ones when they were alive or escaped and if you are done you can sell these seals in the whole Village as you are going to be rich , heck you are going to be legendary as you create seals that can do such a things, there can be more population in the Village as less are going to be killed as this Village is going to be rich of the profit so it could come out of it's money problem." Said Samui in a begging way as she knows that the Village has it's problems too and continued : " The only Village which hasn't got any problems are the Leaf as they have legendary clans and enough money as they sell amazing harvest , but we , we are making profit of weapons while our harvest is weak but with your seals this Village is going to do well , less deaths and more money , face it Naruto it are your seals that are perfect to save this Village."

" I-I see but still what IF I am going to be legendary how am I going to be safe as other Villages going to try to know the formula to make it or kidnap me ?" asked Naruto

" Good question and oh you ARE going to be a legend but about your problems , how about a nickname as no one is going to know who you are, maybe like the Yellow head or something." Said Samui who was thinking of a nickname.

" Yellow head really , you can also call me yellow duck if you want." Said Naruto with a smirk

" Oh shut up , but it's better if you take a nickname , something that represents you or someone calls you that way out of respect." Said Samui still thinking

" How about the Lightning Demon , my grandpa gave me that name and because I am now a part of this Village which is Hidden in lightning so people know that I am a part of it and a Demon as I have a demon sealed inside me." Said Naruto as he recalled everything

" Sounds good , Anyways it's late now , good night Naruto." Said Samui as Naruto said the same but suddenly he kisses her cheek which he was used to do with Kurama, Okojo or Mikoto making Samui red and pushes him out of the room confusing Naruto and slams the door in front of his face.

Stil confused Naruto goes to his bed, once he was sitting on the bed he was beginning to think : ' Lightning Demon huh , Naruto The Lightning Demon sounds fit but now I must focus on training myself for now and at night study fuinjutsu.'

' Still, being know across the nation is going overboard a little yet If and if I can make it I must realize THAT goal of mine , I don't know if it's going to work but I must take my chance when it's time for that time of the year, the chunin exam , I better train myself , wait didn't Samui said about Darui going to start with kenjutsu , then it's better if I pay a visit to Okojo.' Thought Naruto as he enters his mindscape knowing it's going to be a rough ride to his goal which is , ''Peace' , a world there are no ninja's needed or need to exist , it's afar goal but Naruto is ditermenated to reach it.

**OK LET'S STOP HERE , I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR AND IF YOU GUY LIKED IT PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND MAYBE A COMMENT BECAUSE IF YOU GUYS DO I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LONG LIKE THIS AND EVEN FURTHER.**

**ANYWAYS I WAS FIRE, PEACE.**


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto The Lightning Demon

5 Years later

" KURUSIHNAA UZUUMAKIIII , COME BACK HERE IMMEATIDLY !" Said a Jounin to the 12 year old girl with long red hair and has black pants with a pink T-shirt while she has her jumping suit which was orange that looked like Naruto but was made for woman well her age but she had it around her waist because now she carried a bucket paint of red paint .

The Jounin were caught off guards as she uses a trap to block them while she screams : " You are never going to catch me because I Kurushina Uzumaki will become fifth Hokage's wife , so keep dreaming ." Yelled the girl while running away from her crime which was much more fun than just the Hiraishin and suddenly disappearing .

Want to know what she did well it's simple , she has painted the Hokage faces with paint ( I bet many Naruto fans remember this right wink, wink ^^ )

But what did she paint hum well let us first explain the situation.

After Naruto leaved the Village Kurushina changed , she wasn't sad or gloomy anymore , she was now an energetic woman well girl she smiled more often and could easily lighten the mood of everyone , she was nice , polite although she could have a big mouth and was one of the most praised genin in the whole Village but she wasn't called a prodigy , you know what her famous nickname is which she loves all too much ?

" The Brother Complex has caused trouble again , this time she painted the Hokage faces with , K X N , it's a code for Kurushina and Naruto ." said a chunin reporting the Hokage who sat on his desk looking at the usual so called paper he must read before he is going to sign or approve any documents.

But the people closest to him knew all too well that document was just a strong genjutsu cast into the photo , which one , the same for many years ago, he didn't change across the years although he became more gloomy and short talkative , that one habit never changed : Looking hours into the pictures until he cried and when he was done he did further his job .

The mother herself was still the same also though they acted happy around their daughter like fake smiling but they couldn't even trick a baby with that act, of course it's saddening her but she knows what the solution is to all their problems : Naruto's return but because no one knows where he was the Village said he was dead and after that the Villagers celebrated even people who weren't from the Villlage but just heard a demon container died but the celebration wasn't going on so long when hey heard it and mostly their daughter has caused destruction to the people and even the whole fesitival that was created for his dead was destroyed by the daughter with pleasure.

But now the Hokage was sighing and said: " Again , it was this week that she changed the Konoha headbands into hearts with Naruto's name on it while she carved their names on every tree in Konoha we have , she is really troublesome." With a giant sigh after that

Yeah the parents knew all too much about her weird brother complex although they didn't understand why and when it's just happened after a day they come back home from work they see Kurushina so happy instead of being sad it was strange but if it changed her if she acts that way then they accept it although the only thing that changed about her was that she wore a necklace they knew all too well what it meant.

They had been thinking , maybe it was Naruto and they were right although their daughter said something else, they knew he came back because one of the seals in the house could recognize chakra and it was definitely Naruto's because they recognized a little of Nine – Tails fox chakra within him and because the other necklace disappeared.

Do they accept their daughter's weird complex , actually yes , they accepted it because they already made a big mistake and they didn't want to make another one to make Kurushina sad so they accepted it.

Although they had to admit her level of a brother complex was over the top and she made much trouble for them but they were glad she changed back and even more positive although they wished they would change also that way.

" Also you have an invitation of the lighting Village for a meeting." Said and ANBU who appeared out of nothing

" Again , how many times do I have to say I am not interested into an Alliance , they are only going to cause trouble for the whole nation." Said the Fourth Hokage with a sigh

" I know but they say they are going to arrive with the Lightning Demon." Said The Anbu , the Hokage widen his eyes and said.

" What ?" said The fourth

" What are you talking about , the Lightning Demon's identity is a secret it must be a lie." Said Minato shocked

" I know I know, sir, but it says here if you accept it they will arrive with the Raigake himself AND the Lightning Demon , are you going to accept ?" asked the ANBU knowing the answer himself

" What are you talking about , of course do you even know what that man has accomplished in just these seven years, that man is a legend." Said Minato

" Yes I know , he started 5 years ago appearing with his own original seals with healing and chakra restoring abilities and later on he created specialized sealing seals which disorders chakra control , the vision of a human and balance, later on he created special seals which influence the human mind and tells everything they know and some people said he is now creating seals what makes the opponent faint by just applying it to the enemy." Said the ANBU trying to sum up the amazing things the Lightning Demon accomplish

" Exactly, but what do you think they did , did they announce it or something to make us jealous ?" said Minato

" No they didn't say it because they knew the consequences of announcing such a maker of seals , they are amazing profit for the Village everyone was trying to steal it from them but every time they did which includes us also they made sure no one else could use it except their Village the Lightning Demon made sure no one could use it or copy it , the man himself is amazing although no one knows who the man he is." Said the ANBU finished

" Yeah that's true but why can't it be a woman also and why are you guys talking about that person ?" Asked Kushina who opened the door bring some documents along because she is the assistant

" Yeah that's true sorry honey but the reason we are talking about him is because the Raigake sends a letter about a meeting here in the Village to make an alliance ." said Minato not yet finished

" Yeah I know it's the third one this week right , I wonder why he sends it , he isn't the type of guy who wants to make an alliance stand out talking , he rather fight you." Said Kushina with a bored voice

" Exactly the reason why I am declining it but in this letter they said the Lightning Demon the legendary seal maker will come along with him." Said Minato surprising Kushina

" R-really , what are you waiting for , accept ,the person must be an Uzumaki because our clan is specialized into such stuff." Said Kushina with a yelling voice because she wants to meet her possible family which there aren't so much anymore

" Yeah maybe but why is he going to take the Demon with him ?" asked Minato who is possibly thinking of a lie in this message

" Don't know but I know the Raigake isn't a person who lie, I believe him and maybe he did it to make sure you are going to accept his proposal." Suggested Kushina with a thinking voice

" That's sounds right , so what do you say sir ?" asked the ANBU to the Hokage

" Say I am going to accept them and that I am going to wait till they arrive or if they want to if I go there , and Kushina gather the ANBU , the questioning team and the capturing team with also Kakashi Hatake oh and maybe the Nara and the Yamanaka with Anko." Said Minato to Kushina

" WHAT !" yelled Kushina which the whole Village could hear him

" Are you stupid are you planning to capture him or something ." yelled Kushina this time lower

" Yes I think this is the best way to make some profit into the Village and make it safer with the seals he could create for us." Said Minato with a gloomy voice while he sits on his chair

" Minato you aren't thinking clearly , ever since ' HE' disappeared, you only believe the things the council says to you and even if you assemble the people I don't think you are able to even capture him stands out make sure he is going to make seals for our Village alone if rumors are true he is a member or the legendary LIGHTNING group which is like our Sannin and they say The Lightning Demon is the strongest of the group which people says he is a mid jounin level , mid but still jounin and they say he is the hardest person to beat of them all." Said Kushina with a worried voice about her husband

The Hokage sighed and said : " Yeah it's true I don't think clearly but think Kushina , he is making seals not even you can't make and the only man that could make something like that is the previous Hokage and he can't make it for everyone else."

" Yeah but still don't you think it's weird only Hiruzen could make such as seals only for himself it's like someone deliver it special for him." Said Kushina thinking of a theory

" Exactly maybe I should send some ANBU's to spy on him." Said Minato

" Don't even dare to think about it , do you even know what he did for this Village , almost every damn thing and that's how you are going to repay him." Said Kushina a little bit angry about that idea

" That's true sir even if you say you want to do that I believe no one in the ANBU who will accept that because he was the maker of the group and also because of the things he did for the people within it , like myself I was an orphan but the Third came one day to visit us and said I could be a ninja and gave me money to buy a house , clothes and food for myself and go to the academy to learn how to be a ninja and because I want to repay my kindness to him for helping me in the past I trained myself into an ANBU." Said the man behind the mask trying to reason the blind sad Hokage

" Yeah you are right sorry , you may go and tell I am going to accept it , no tricks no capturing only a talk whatever the reason that is." Said Minato who sighed while scratching his head

" That's a good idea honey by the way our daughter has some nice art style don't you think." Said Kushina with a small smile while she points at the Hokage faces through the windows while they saw the Hokage faces with painting with hearts all over it with hearts like N U and K U , obvious Naruto Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki.

" Don't even talk about it I don't really like the sight of my face with pink hearts on it, she is going to make it clean for sure oh and no Kage Bunshin no jutsu ." Said Minato while sighing and Kushina only could smile about the joke inside her , knowing she couldn't laugh because, one she can't of Naruto and two Minato wasn't going to appreciate it although it was damn funny.

**With Hiruzen and Konahamaru**

" Grandpa don't you think it's time that he came back ?" asked Konohamaru while finishing his plate because they were eating at home on the dining table

" I think so too , he has sent me a letter along with some new seals." Said Hiruzen excited

" Really , what kind this time ?" asked Konohamaru with an excited voice also because Naruto is going to return while they have new seals

" Hum this time in the Sarutobi storing place which connects to Naruto's bracelet I gave him seven years ago haaas this time , a new collection." Said Hiruzen like he was going on a game show revealing the price

" WHAT , what is it this time come on grandpa tell me what big brother sends this time." Said Konohamaru excited and not or can't wait for it

" The Sin collection." Said Hiruzen now confused as Konohamaru also but still excited

" What does it do what does it do ?" asked Konohamaru

" Easy boy, it's still a prototype says the letter , it seals one of the seven sin of a human , this is a prototype for greed and makes you not eat a thing and this one is the prototype for lust and seals all you hum that sorth of desire." Said Hiruzen again impressed by his grandson and thought : ' Even after all those years you can still surprise this old man can't you , Naruto.' With a smile

" What are you waiting for old man come on try one." Said Konohamaru who can't wait to try the new seals

" Yeah yeah let's see how about this one …..

**Somewhere unknown**

It was dark , there was two people in a cave one was a female with a dark wardrobe and blue skin with long blue hair till the waist and said ; " Damn the water always ruins my hair , I wish the water could be dry."

" Shut up Kisame it's your jutsu style so get used to it or cut your hair." Said the second female to the woman who is seemed to name Kisame

" But Okojo it's so beautiful you are just jealous because my hair is long like yours but blue." Said Kisame to the woman who is seemed to be named Okojo who has also long hair like her but just let hand behind her back because it couldn't be burned that way be her fire jutsus , the woman grew quiet beautiful well she was already beautiful but something in her just made it just quiet charming to grow just a few inches .

" Whatever, let's get some rest for today it's dark outside good night." Said Itachi who laid down on the ground while Kisame did the same and started to sleep already with a big snoring that could wake up anyone .

Although Okojo is used to it she was thinking on the moment about a certain blond and said : " When will I be able to see you ?"

" What did you say ?" Asked Kisame half awake

"Nothing just go back to sleep." Said Okojo cold

" Oh so cold I am freezing from that voice but what if that so called boy is here would you be hot ?" Asked Kisame teasing with a big smile

Okojo hear self turned red and said : " SHUT UP, OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." With regret she talked about it with her , she just loved to tease her

" Whatever , good night , but you better be not dreaming weird about him , ok I want to sleep." Said Kisame before she slept deep

And by that she turned red again and yelled : " Shut up." With a shy voice which made the blue woman make her smile in her sleep

**Somewhere else**

" We are almost there ." said A to the person next to him

He was tall , had spiky blond hair , a black robe with underneath a black sleeveless shirt and black pants he had two necklaces , one of the Uchiha clan and one of the Senju clan ,but the thing that stood out was his black mask with purple , yellow and blue stripes on it ( Imagen the form of ANBU masks but with a cat or dog form with these colors and instead of white is it black , and where the red is there are these colors)

Naruto changed not very much he became more responsible but his ninja skills grew tremendously , he was a master of three kinds of lightning aside from the normal type , storm release , black lightning and Demon lighting, his fuijutsu was high Hokage level and he learned a new element of his sharingan , Blazing fire and many more but that will you guys see.

" Good because I am coming back , Konoha." Said Naruto with his mask on and a smirk behind it

" It's your hometown did you miss it ?" asked the Raigake knowing the answer

" Not even a bit , come on let's go I want to return fast to my real hometown." Said Naruto

" Sounds good but it's you who wants to have a gathering with ALL the Kage's but why Naruto ." asked Darui while C was nodding with her agreeing while Darui and Atsiu and the rest understood it very well

" Because I want to … unite ALL THE NATIONS TOGHETER, well the biggest ones that is." Said Naruto with an excited voice

" That is just crazy ." Said Samui with Yugito and Mabui togheter who were also one of the body guards of Naruto who is called the Lightning Demon

" Nothing is impossible." Said Naruto with a big smile

" That's true but that's maybe why we like you." Said Mabui with a smile making the other two girls blush.

Mabui grew more like an older sister type to Naruto because she knows he had one but the person didn't act as one so she does this to remember him that they were a family even if they weren't related by blood tough she wanted to act as lovers more she knows she can do that always with Naruto which eased her.

Samui grew well more on different places like Mabui and Yugito and that disturbed Naruto many times which she took advantage from many times also which amused her , she was now more honest with her feelings as being more

Through the years they confessed to Naruto even if they knew he already has three wives and two are speaking with him through their connection , they understood all too well because he explained everything even his secrets like that and they accepted actually everything , hell they were even closer than before.

He was friends with everyone , he changed also everyone even the Raigake he became more friendlier and less frightening although he was still a fighting machine.

And B was the biggest change he didn't rap well not so much anymore because Naruto let's B rap to him all day long but in reality he just goes to the Mindscape while his body is just like a statue and believe me everyone in the Village loved him for that almost every girl in the Village proposed to him because they were so glad B didn't rap so much anymore and they chased Naruto all day long which made everyone of the Village laughing well expect for five , Kurama and Mikoto were trying to come out of the necklace because they find that he has already wives enough but failed because they bodies weren't prepared yet but luckely for them Yugito Mabui and Samui knocked them all out but poorly enough for them Naruto stopped them to burn their bodies but he had to kiss them to prevent them from doing it .

So you see Naruto has experienced a lot of fun things in the Village , everyone loved him even if no one knew he was the Lightning Demon , they were all family and cared about him with all their heart and he did the same , that's why he does this.

He is planning to unite all the nations together so no Village had a war or any economic problems , no more useless deaths as by hunger or greed , no one is going to have a war for ground because the ground is shared , Naruto has thought about many things and knows it's going to work.

" But what if they don't agree ?" Asker C worried about one of his best friends, C grew more confident while his humor has lead him into a cocky nature but everyone loved that part about him because he was still nice to everyone he saw Naruto as an older brother even if he was older than him.

" Yeah that's true Naruto the Raigake himself didn't want to have an alliance but the only reason he was willing to do it was because It was your request." Said Atiu to one of his best friends, Atsiu changed more into his battle strategy because he couldn't beat Naruto once now he is even training more and saw Naruto always as he younger brother who acted the older one

" Are you going to offer something ?" Asked Dare to Naruto , Darui didn't change much except for his lollipop addiction , he stopped because one time Naruto tested a Sin seal which sealed pupils for a month after that he stopped by eating saying he has enough of the taste and wants to try different stuff and treated Naruto as leader because his leading skills saved many people including his.

" I am going to say that I am willing to sell my seals to them as they may know the way to make it for their own profit." Said Naruto as everyone stood silent by that

" Naruto I know you want to save many lives as possible but you can't just sell your life work to the leaders and let them copying your hard work while the other people did nothing." Said the Raigake who spoke up first

" Yeah Naruto you can't do that just say you are willing to sell them across the nation but let them have you a contract where you still earn profit for yourself like I did with you." Said the Raigake

" Nonsense, I have money enough and you and I both know I don't live expensively and give the rest to charity." Said Naruto which was one of the reasons many loved him , he was rich but gave always to many charities but as Lightning Demon he was known as a cold hearted ninja who killed many people , he called it Lightning Demon mode , kind like of a split personality , he was loved yet feared.

" Yeah yeah I know , Naruto you are richer than the Village itself yet you give it to the Village to help poor people that's how you , rich but you live like any other people of the village maybe that's why you have so many girlfriends as wives , you are one lucky kid ." said the Raigake who smirked as the rest of the men

" Yes I am , to have people who love me for who I am as I love them back." Said Naruto who smiled at everyone while the girls were blushing and the males were smirking while Naruto puts his mask off and just smiled at them with his teeth and said.

" These last 7 years with you guys were the favorites years of my life , I enjoyed with all my heart, The Village and the people within the village I love them all and I promise to protect them with all my heart and that's why I am doing this even if the people who hated me are within this Village I know you guys are you going to support me for who I am and not what I am." Said Naruto while everyone nodded with a smile

" That's right now come on guys we are almost there just a little bit." Said the Raigake then B was tired of just waiting like a dead man and began to run and yelled :

" Come on guys if you guys aren't going to surpass me I am going to rap all day long so you guys better…" said Bee but was quickly surpassed by everyone even the rink was afraid and ran with his lightning armor onto increase his speed

" Come on B do you want to be last or what ?" asked Naruto who stood there next to who smiled and nodded to Naruto and said : " Yeah , a race bro ?"

" Let's go." Said Naruto with a smile

Naruto had to admit he was afraid to meet the people who hated him from his childhood but he knows he had nothing to fear if he was with the people he loves and yelled : " Konoha Here I come!"

Making everyone smirking while they were running while the Raigake yelled : " Come on guys , the last one must pay for Naruto's ramen addiction with the famous Ichi Raku what Naruto had told us about." And laughed because he was first and knows he had not to pay for his meal because he knows he is going to be poor for quite some time but was quickly caught off guards once everyone surpassed him even with his lightning armor on .

" Come on old man, you better hurry Naruto is going to surpass us all." Said C to A with a smirk

" Oh you better prepare C for calling me old." Said the Raigake and immediately speeded his movement and chakra boost with lighting and that was what people called fast

" Ha I am first again." Said the Raigake many meters ahead of everyone glad he hadn't to pay

" I don't think so , if I win everyone has gotten paid for my meal." Said Naruto who surprised the Raigake and passed him by with an even stronger lighting but this time black

"Damn he entered black lighting mode that is a bad thing luckily he didn't use Lighting Demon mode or I was toast but darn it he is faster than me , Minato you better be watching for the one who has surpassed me in speed easily as you." Said the Raigake with a smirk looking in front of him and was thanking god for letting him have Naruto as his pupil, he did excellent his job while creating even more stronger versions of his jutsus and made his own , he was truly a genius.

'He trained hard every day towards his goal and is going to achieve it without a doubt for sure , Naruto you are going to make everyone proud in the Village because you certainly made me already by just looking at your strength, but darn it doesn't think I am going to let you win.'thought the Raigake who speeded his movement towards the black lighting , towards his pupil ultimate goal , Konoha.

**Ok Guys I hope you like the chapter please follow and favorite the story it helps a lot and maybe a review and I was Fire Peace.**

**Oh and I created a new series ****The Five Samurai's of Konoha****.**

**It's going to be awesome with REAL original jutsus here is the summary**

**A twelve year old Naruto fails the academy test and sits on a bench crying but instead of Mizuki coming someone else came a ,mysterious Figure. Fem!Sasuke .**

**Yep it****'****s a fem! Sasuke and it****'****s going to be good .**

**I hope you guys check the story out it****'****s going to be more original then the lightning demon.**

**And I was Fire Peace**


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto The Lightning Demon

**First of all guys we hit 200 followers yay ! ^^**

**You bet I am going to do my best further and make the chapters better**

**Anyways chapter 18 is going to begin … now !**

Naruto saw the Village a few meters from him already so he deactivates the black lighting and sprints further to the gate of the Village because he wouldn't want people to see his jutsu.

Once he arrived at the gate he waits for the rest to arrive, everyone was coming at the same time because they knew they have lost the bet , they must pay Naruto's meal and oh they know they are going to be poor after that.

Anyways as they arrive at the Village two people with masks were coming forward , the same color but the difference was , one of the ANBU had a mask with a cat while the other had a mask with an Owl form.

" Everyone behave , I think they are the people who are going to escort us and especially you two Naruto and Bee." Said The Raikage pointing at them while the rest nodded knowing how much trouble these two can cause .

" What we , we are going to be good boys right B ?" Asked Naruto with a voice like he did nothing wrong

" Exactly Naruto we are good boys." Said with the same expression , Killer Bee although he was an adult already he treated Naruto more often as a blood brother.

" No you two aren't , last time when you two teamed up in another Village , you two have destroyed the whole west side of it, including the houses and streets , so you better guess I am going to watch you two." Said the Raikage with a serious voice

" But Bee started ." Said Naruto which Bee answered.

" No Naruto it was you ." Said The Killer Bee is acting like a little child

" You."

" No you."

" You ."

" No you."

" Wanna have a fight ?" Asked Naruto with an angered voice

" Oh you are on bro." said Killer Bee

The Raikage splits him up and yelled : " You see , this is how exactly how you two destroyed the previous Village , so you better behave or you guys are going to come home .

" Oh come on you had to admit you were proud of us we could do that, you were even smirking way too long." Said Naruto is pointing at the Raikage who flinched and answered.

" Anyways you two better behave ok ?"

" Yeah Yeah Anyways what must we do now ?" Asked Naruto to the Raikage not knowing how they must talk to the strange ninja's

" Just be quiet and let me do the talking and if they are asking if someone of us then don't complain and just walk with the person oh and by the way those guys are ANBU they are high level Konoha, treat them with respect and they to do the same to you , understand , NARUTO." Said the Raikage knowing how he was .

" Is good , come on let's go I want to go back so fast as possible by just being here , gives me the creeps already by just being here a few seconds." Said Naruto with a pissed off look , well voice because he wears a mask

" Listen Naruto , I know how much you hate this place but if you want to achieve your dream you must do things you hate or detest it's nothing different of a job of being a Hokage and by the way Naruto if someone is trying to bad mouth you just give them an old demon glare and they will shut up." Said the Raikage while he puts his hand on his shoulders showing he understands Naruto all too well , being a Kage isn't a dream job , you still have to do things you hate , you must do things you hate and sometimes you must listen to the people you hate.

Naruto nodded showing he understands what his old teacher meant , once he did that everyone smiled but returned serious and nodded.

" Ok let's get going ." said the Raikage which everyone nodded again

They all walked calmly to the gate entrance of the Village , they were greeted by two gate watchers and the two ANBU's who were nodding as one of them spoke up.

It was the cat masked one : " Greeting Raikage sir the Hokage suspected your arrival I assume the masked one is the Lightning Demon and the rest are his body guards I assume ?" It seemed to be a woman's voice

" The other two kage's have arrived also this week also , they are just waiting for you now , come along with Owl but only you and your body guards because the Hokage and the other Kage's wants to meet the Lightning Demon personally , so he goes separate with me while you guys are going to the Hokage with Owl , understand ?" asked the woman with a serious voice

" Understood , everyone except Demon goes with the owl guy while he goes with the cat ." said the Raikage while everybody nodded yet they all wanted to stay with Naruto because they were worried he was going to do something wrong with the Hokage by seeing him but they just go with the mouse ANBU.

Once they were all gone Naruto stood there , in the Village he hated with all his heart, oh he would love to destroy this place but he can't.

" Naruto relax , we are with you , remember all those positive moments with the Third , ok ?" Asked Kurama worried about Naruto

' Y-Yeah it's just every time when I think about this place my heart hurts tremendously , I- I can't stand it.' Thought Naruto to Kurama

"I know what you mean , it's frightening if you look back what has happened here right , just like how I died." Said Mikoto who remembered the things that has happened here

' Don't worry I am with you , just relax okay.' Thought Naruto who calmed down by Mikoto's talking

" Y-yeah you too okay ?" asked Mikoto quietly

' Of course.' Thought Naruto who was happy that he had the people he loved close to him although he felt just horrible just a few minutes ago

" Sir!" yelled the ANBU who was slightly worried about his guest making Naruto surprised

" Oh , hum sorry I was dreaming , did you say something ?" Said Naruto while he changed with a simple voice changer juts into a 20 year old man

While the ANBU nodded and answered : " Hum yeah I said your room is ready , the Hokage have made it specially for you , our important guest.

" Not too shabby lady , I am impressed by the way you are working." While he puts his hand out

" It's just simply my job sir , my code name is Cat." Said the ANBU while she shook his hand

" Cool name it suits you perfectly." Said Naruto the ANBU sweat dropping while thinking : ' Is he really the Lightning Demon ?'

" Hmm, yeah thanks I guess it belongs to the mask I think." Said the ANBU a little confused

" I didn't mean the mask , the voice , you sounded skillful yet you can still see you are a person , it's nice to hear a gentle voice of a beautiful woman." Said Naruto making the ANBU quiet for a second and answered.

She unsheathed her blade and holds it close to his throat" You know flirting like that wouldn't really help you but to your doom." Said the ANBU with a killer intent

" I wasn't flirting I was just speaking the truth , believe me I have seen many personal bodyguards and they were just like zombies and you seemed very nice." Said Naruto making the ANBU quiet again and sheathed her blade back into her holster.

" Oh then I am accepting the compliment, sir …." Said the ANBU with her professional voice again while she didn't know how to call him

" You know you don't have to talk to respectful, just call me hum well this is awkward." Said Naruto while he scratched the back of his head making the ANBU chuckle who answered.

" You know you act very strange compared to the other VIP's that had come to the Village these years , they acted so like…." Said the ANBU who didn't want to talk like that in front of the important guest as she sees it's a nice guy

" Like they thought everything was about them and don't worry you can just talk normal to me I don't mind." Said Naruto shocking the ANBU

" But sir I must you , someone of your caliber must be talked with , with a respectful tone and name." said the ANBU surprised that Naruto acted so strange , so casual

" Ok why don't you tell me your name and I will give mine , sounds fair right ?" Asked Naruto who knows he could trust this woman

" B-B-But isn't your secret identity more important than mine , I will give mine but just don't say yours, you don't know who to trust sometimes." Said Yugao with a respected voice

" Your job is about keeping your identity a secret but mine isn't , it isn't important and I have a feeling I can trust you , so how about it ?" Asked Naruto with another voice

" O-Ok but only if you let me to take my mask off, let me begin, I am Yugao ." said the woman puts her mask off revealing her purple hair while she puts her hand out as they start over but

" And I am Naruto." Said the man himself while he shakes her hand .

' Naruto where did I heard that name before?' asked the woman herself not knowing the answer yet it sounded so familiar

" Anyways can you give me a tour around the Village because I don't know the place very well." Said Naruto lying to hide his identity

" Of course." Said Yugao while she bowed

" Then show me the way and do formalities out of the window ok ?" Asked Naruto with a little rhyming voice to break the Ice

" O-Ok ." said Yugao while she nodded and gestured he should follow her

" Hum Sir Naruto where do you think we must be going , are you hungry ?" Asked Yugao with a wondering voice but with a little red on the cheeks

" Yugao are you asking me on a date ?" asked Naruto with a teasing voice making the purple head red

" N-No not at all , sir I wouldn't dare to , I –I just want to hum to be polite and hum.." said Yugao but she was stopped once Naruto has put his finger in her mouth saying she should be quiet.

" Don't worry it's my pleasure to take a beautiful woman out on diner ." said Naruto with a smile while thinking.

' She is so easy to tease , she is like a real kitty like I thought from the start, looks so cold as Ice but is so loving as a cat just like grandpa told me.' Thought Naruto who was glad he could maybe be friends with the nice lady who seemed so innocent as a cat.

While in his Mindscape the two ladies were talking with each other about what has happened .

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

" Well that was interesting , first he hates all the people within and then he takes one out of dinner , smooth but confusing ." Said Mikoto

" I think it's because the ANBU were an organization made by the Third that Naruto doesn't hold a grudge against them , you remember that the Third has talked about all the members with Naruto , right and about what kind of people they are right ?" Asked Kurama to Mikoto

" Oh yeah I remember but do you think he is flirting with the ANBU on purpose or is it again the honest side of him and that he doesn't get it. "Asked Mikoto who is herself sometimes confused about it

" Good question , I think that it is his honest side again , he was from the start nice to the ANBU since he was a child so I think he just wants to be friends with the ANBU because he trust them." Said Kurama with a thinking voice

" That sounds right but again he is stealing a hearth of a woman not on purpose." Said Mikoto who was chuckling at the fact he never tried it but always had success with the ladies

" Yep , I wonder how many hearts he is going to steal further , or how many wives he is going to get ." Said Kurama with a questioned look

" Don't know why won't we just watch them and see what happens ." Said Mikoto with a gleam in her eyes

" Yeah sure but I thought you detested the Villagers also ?" Asked Kurama to Mikoto

" That's true but this time I know the girl myself, you see she has no family and she was an orphan , she was always together with a few other girls when they played in the park so I took care of them, they were just like my little sisters although I am glad Naruto met Yugao first because she is the calmest one of the group." Said Mikoto with a smile

" Do you think that Naruto is also going to capture the others hearts and I mean not on purpose ?" Asked Kurama with a wondering voice

" Falling in love with Naruto , geez Kurama you know the answer already , if he can make me fall in love with him than he can surely do it with the others without a doubt and by the way it's better if Naruto get's to have love from this Village because you and I both know he didn't get any mother or sister or any female love from this Village well except for Okojo you and I bet you know what I mean ." Said Mikoto with a serious look

" You care about him don't you." Said Kurama with a smile

" About Naruto , of course I do I love him with all my heart ." Said Mikoto with a proud look

" Me too now come on let's have a look at the two lovebirds or should I say cats." Said Kurama with a teasing voice

" Well after you miss. Sarutobi ." Said Mikoto with a way too polite voice

" With Pleasure Miss. Sarutobi." said Kurama the same way while both of them began to laugh

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto sneezed making Yugao surprised .

" Sorry I have this sometimes I have a feeling someone is talking about me." Said Naruto while Yugao chuckled.

" What's so funny ?" Asked Naruto with a questioned look .

" You sneezed like a cat , that's all." Said Yugao who tries to hold her laughter

" Hey ,who is the cat from us two , kitty." Said Naruto with an embarrassed

" Wh-what are you talking about ?"Asked Yugao flustered

" You are for sure the one who looks most like a cat ." Said Naruto with a teasing voice

" N-No I am not." Said Yugao

" Yes you are , wait here for a second , ok and close your eyes ." said Naruto which Yugao just did .

After a few minutes she hears him coming back as she draws closer while she slightly shows her lips but felt something on her head as Naruto said something.

" Cute." Said Naruto surprising Yugao who said

" W-what are you talking about but as she felt something on her head , she pulls it off and saw.

" Wait a minute cat ears ?" asked Yugao confused

" Exactly , I said you were like cute kitty and well now you are one ." said Naruto with an amused expression .

' O-Of course he wouldn't kiss me, he had a mask on and we are still on the street and if someone saw his real face he would be in trouble , yet I wanted it , I don't know why , is it because he gave me a compliment is it because he talked to me casual or is it because he asked me to be his pet in other words his girlfriend , I don't know.'

" Yugao." Said Naruto with a soft voice waking the woman from her thought

" S-sorry I was daydreaming again." Said Yugao embarrassed while she thought.

' N-No I can't fall in love with him , he is an important guest if I do so I will only ruin his career , I better act colder to him until he goes away so he can forget about me.'

" I see you daydream just like me huh, I guess we are on the same boat although when you do it, it makes me only wanting to stare even more into your pretty face ." Said Naruto with an ( hidden) smile

' This is bad if he keeps up I can't forget about him , what should I do ?' Thought Yugao desperate

" Anyways are we going to eat or not I am going to pay don't worry , so where do you want to do ?" Asked Naruto to Yugao making her think again.

' D-darn it he let me choose first of all he treats me nicely and secondly he let me choose things from his own money he is really too kind , hum were should we go maybe a romantic restaurant ?' thought Yugao as she dreams about it with a waiter who plays the violin but immediately realized that was just the thing she don't want to happen and tries to shake the idea of her head.

' N-No that is just the reason what I am trying not to do , hum maybe my favorite restaurant n-no he pays and I can't ask something too expensive , I don't think he will agree with it anyway.'

" You know if you don't have to worry about the price I have money enough so if you want to eat expensive or you favorite meal you don't have to worry about it." Said Naruto like he could read her mind.

' Y-You don't make it easy for me don't you now you are saying I may choose what I want , Naruto you are really making it extra hard for me not to kiss you don't you .' Thought Yugao who tried to resist it but luckily the rescue was just in front of her eyes

" L-Let's go there , I am not so hungry and it isn't expensive ." Said Yugao who pointed at her rescue plan Ichi Raku

" You know you don't have to worry about anything but…." Said Naruto who first talked to Yugao but stopped once he saw the restaurant or stand, she was talking about and said.

" Did I tell you I love ." Said Naruto to the restaurant even if he knows it couldn't talk back , there it was the only restaurant and owners that liked Naruto and the only restaurant he would go in this Village as far as he remembers

' W-What that wasn't the purpose of the whole thing , H-he confessed t-to me s-should I accept or decline it , darn Naruto you really make it hard for me .' Thought Yugao

" Come on let's go Yugao ." said Naruto who pulled Yugao with her to the stand.

' Ha it didn't change through the years that makes me happy.'thought Naruto

" You really love ramen don't you." Said Kurama with a smirk on her face

" Love it , I would marry it , well if I could." Said Naruto who was too excited he forgot to think instead of speaking

' I-Idiot first he tells me he loves me and now he says he would like to marry me.' Thought the red Yugao

Once Naruto entered he looked forward and he saw Teuchi and said : " Old man , may I have the ususua…. I mean one Miso Ramen please and what would you like Yugao ?" Said Naruto finishing that way because he remembered he wasn't well himself

" Um the same I guess it's the first time here." Said Yugao shy because she was still thinking of the words Naruto said to her well actually to himself but she doesn't know that

" Sure coming up ." Said Teuchi but once he heard the voice he was thinking

' Wait a minute his voice isn't familiar but the way he talked at first was , well familiar, oh well it should be my imagination I mean it couldn't be Naruto after a mask right ?' thought Teuchi who sighed .

' I really miss that kid , he would brighten up the mood and he was an usual customer here , since he is away Ayame was pretty down but me too of course but she , well more , I wonder does she likes Naruto and if so when does he come back , ah what am I talking about every time when someone says Miso ramen I think the whole time about him , it proves how much I saw him like a son, ah I remember the time when Minato searched for Naruto and came here to ask if we knew where he was .' While Teuchi chuckled while he prepared the ramen making Yugao and Naruto confused

' Naruto leaved a note about where he was going to but no way we would tell him and Ayame used a frying pan to hit him on the head and chase him out of the store , ha-ha that face I would never forget it , she yelled : " It's all your fault you worthless father" , yeah we and Naruto had some history together and now he is in the open wide world leaving me behind , man I feel old now.' Thought Teuchi who sighed at how he is becoming old now.

Once was done , he gave Naruto and Yugao their Miso ramen and goes to his next customer.

Naruto and Yugao both started to eat their meals so Naruto decided to start a conservation with Yugao " So Yugao how did you become an ANBU ?" asked Naruto with a wondering voice because his grandpa never told him about how someone became an ANBU .

" Well if the Hokage sees potential into a chunin or a jounin then they have the chance to become an ANBU , you will get training and then you get missions from B to S rank missions you can quit whenever you want after a few years but I just chose to stay but if I want to then I can be an Elite jounin and then I can teach some genins ." said Yugao with a serious voice

" Why did you stay as one instead of becoming an Elite- Jounin?" asked Naruto wondering why

" Because it was a group started of the Third Hokage , he made this group as his personal bodyguards but he also did it so he could help more ninjas like me , like many ANBU's I was a orphan and I had no home or money but a day came when the Third visited us and asked a few people if we would like to be ninjas and maybe later his ANBU , of course we accepted it all and to be honest the training was though but it was worth it later I could easily pay for my living but the real reason why I didn't quiet ANBU was and is because I always will stay in debt with the Third because without him I never would be here just like many of our ANBU's , they stayed also loyal to the Third as a thanks ." said Yugao with a smile as she remembers her past

" What do you mean with being loyal to him , I mean aren't they loyal to the new Hokage." Said Naruto wondering what she meant

" What I mean is , if the Third would like to have our help we wouldn't hesitate to help him in need and if there is a mission of the new Hokage to like : Spy on him or trying to capture him , then we would just say no." said Yugao as she sighed

" The Third is an amazing man isn't he ?" asked Naruto who thought ' Grandpa , I can't just wait to see you and Konohamaru back.' With a smile behind the mask

" Oh he sure is , by him the Village has been a much better place but now , the Fourth he is more like a puppet of the council , ever since 'that' happened ?" said Yugao with a sigh

" What's ' that' ?" Asked Naruto wonders

" His son ." said Yugao sad

" What's of his son." Said Naruto kind of angered but tries to hide it

" He ran away from home." Said Yugao

' RAN , RAN away from home , I didn't have a home , that guy says I ran away from home , you have to be kidding me , If I ran away from home they better mean that cardboard box because it's just ridiculous if that man didn't want me away he just had to show that he cared about me but what did he , he pushed me away again this is ridiculous . 'Thought Naruto is thanking himself he had a mask on

"What did you think of the son ?" asked Naruto if he was sure Yugao was a good person

" I don't hold a grudge against him for what people think he is , it must be hard for him if people thought he was a monster but he is a human just like you and me." Said Yugao surprising Naruto

' I-I see so there are people who don't hate me .' with a smile behind the mask

" Sorry if I asked although I am already thankful you have told me already that kind of information." Said Naruto making the ANBU widen her eyes

" Y-Yeah I wonder why to be honest maybe it's because I felt so relaxed with you , sorry if it bothered you." Said Yugao while she tries to but looked up once she saw Naruto laughing

" W-why are you laughing , sir ?" asked Yugao with a wondering voice

" B-Because it's hilarious when I first came here I hated this Village with my whole heart and I didn't want more than just leave it while everybody can just die…" said Naruto making Yugao widen here eyes even more

" But when I met you and talked to you like here I have the feeling I can trust people like you again , ninjas from this Village and Yugao I feel the same way so don't be sorry I would like if you would be more like that and maybe after the kage's has spoken to each other I can just take this mask off and talk to you normally but now please just don't mind the mask okay ?" asked Naruto hoping she would agree

" Y-Yeah sure but what am I to you sir ?" asked Yugao with a red face

" My kitten." said Naruto with a smile behind the mask

" W-what ." said Yugao red to Naruto with a giant blush on her face

" Well you are just too cute and especially with those cat ears." Said Naruto while he points at them

" I-I forgot them." Said Yugao while she touches them and looked embarrassed

" I know I can't put my mask off but I can give you this." Said Naruto

" W-what are you going to d-." said Yugao but was interrupted when she felt something soft on her lips but it was so fast she couldn't see it but she felt it and said.

" W-what was that?" asked Yugao surprised

" Hum the ancient name that a person likes another person a ' KISS'. Said Naruto while he puts a finger on her mouth making her lips even more and letting her think.

' S-so fast b-but how.'Thought Yugao but once she felt her lips she turned red and said.

"I-I-It w-was m-my first kiss." Said Yugao while she touched her lips making Naruto widen her eyes and say.

" S-sorry I didn't know if I knew I wouldn't…" said Naruto embarrassed but this time he was the one he had fingers on his lips well where it should be because he wears a mask

" Don't worry I am happy it is from you , but you better treat me well , Naruto ." said Yugao with a smirk on her face seeing it is Naruto this time the one is blushing from the two.

But because Naruto saw she was smirking he was beginning to smile himself as his prankster side is acting again and saying ; " Yes I will do kitty, now how about this." Said Naruto who was beginning to scratch behind her ears as she surprised but to be honest it felt good , like a real cat.

" S-stop ." said Yugao who seemed to enjoy the petting like a cat

" Oh really why does your voice say you like it , how about this then ?" asked Naruto who began to tickle Yugao from the side of her stomach who seemed to laugh.

" S-Stop , P-Please I – I c-can't anymore." Said Yugao who was laughing to hard to say something

" Oh what are you two such a cute couple." Said a male someone from behind shocking both as they turned to see someone with an ANBU mask also , it was Owl this time thought Naruto.

" Don't worry I will not say a thing but Lightning sir the Kage's are waiting for you , they have agreed to each have a personal conservation with you if that is ok with you." Said Owl with a respected tone

" I suspected something like this would happen , alright say that I agree but only if no one is going to listen or spy on us." said Naruto with a sigh

" Ok the Hokage thought something you would do something like that ;follow me and Yugao you have another mission with Tiger ." said the owl ANBU which made Yugao kind of disappointed but she knew that her work was important so she nodded while Own nodded back showing he understood.

" Ok Follow me sir it isn't so far away the Hokage office." Said Owl while Naruto nodded and gives Yugao a quick ( flash lightning) kiss and goes away with Owl who was confused why Yugao was becoming red again but shrugged it off and leads the way.

Once they arrived Own opens the door and gestured Naruto should go through here but before that Owl spoke.

" Let me explain each of these rooms there are one Kage , you have your Village's Kage , the Village of the Rock's theirs , the Village of the Mist Kage and lastly our Village Kage , so choose which one first and if there is something please call me ok , sir ?" asked Owl

" Thanks Owl and don't call me sir you were already nice enough to keep it a secret about me and cat ." said Naruto while he scratched the back of his head

"But of course sir it is my duty to keep things a secret but.." said Owl while he comes closer to Naruto

" If you even dare to break her heart I swear I am going to hunt you down till the end of the world." Said Own serious as Naruto nodded seriously understanding what he meant

" Ok sir now that is clear choose which Kage you want to speak first." Said Owl satisfied with that answer.

As Naruto began to think which one he should begin , he said " I guess I will choose this one first ." who opens a door.

**Ok Guys I leave you again with a little cliffy this time , the reunion is going to be in the next chapter , so till next time anyways it is going to be an extra long chapter because I hit over 200 followers :D , why don't we go further with that and how more followers how longer the chapters .**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto the Lightning Demon chapter 20

Note to myself : How can demons be loved ?

**Hello first of all a big thank you to **_**ncfan**_** for giving me some tips , you are awesome dude Anyways check his profile also because he has some real cool stories on it and why don't we start the story with the extra long chapter ... now!**

' If I am planning to unite all nations I should make sure that I am going to explain my game plan to A.' thought Naruto who opens the door to his Raikage

" Yo Naruto ." Said the Raikage who saw Naruto coming in the room

The room was plain , just a few furniture with a mirror at the end , the room color was brown with so you could see it was just a spare room.

Naruto saw a chair in front of the Raikage and sat on it and started : " Yo so how are the Kage's treating you , nicely or did you have a rage with them ?" Asked Naruto wondering the time he was away from everyone although he wondered where the rest was also

" It was alright and the rest of the guys are in a hotel , you must have seen the girls panicking it was hilarious they were afraid the ninjas of this village were going to kill you so I had to knock them down before they had a heart attack or something but don't worry they are in the hotel sleeping although don't suspect the guys aren't also worried about you mostly Atsiu who thought the same as Samui so they are both hot headed so I had to knock him out too." Said the Raikage making them both laugh

" You really have made a bond with them haven't you ." Said the Raikage with a smile but instantly was serious and as he started.

" Anyway what did you do Naruto ?"

" Let's see I have gone out on a date with an ANBU, ate some ramen and going to this place ." said Naruto

" W-w-wait what what do you mean ?" Asked the Raikage surprised

" I ate some miso ramen you know from the Ichi Raku I liked so much since I was a child." Said Naruto confused why the Raikage was freaking out

" No the other one." Said the Raikage still widening his eyes

" Well going to this place well with an ANBU , you know A they are much nicer than other Villages ANBU's." said Naruto with a smile

" No the first one ." said the Raikage while he facepalmed at the antics of his student

" Oh , going on a date with an ANBU , yeah you know the cat one ." Said Naruto making the Raikage sweat dropping and thinking.

' This kid is really a lady killer , first he made three girlfriends in my Village which were the so called hardest to approach and now he comes here and in a second he goes on a date with an ANBU , Naruto I really wonder how many girls you are going to capture here.' Thought the Raikage but the man shrugged it off with the answer : Many.

" Anyways Naruto what are you planning to do ?" Asked the Raikage slightly worried about his pupil

" I am simply going to say I want to connect the big nations together and I will have them sign a contract were standing in that they are going to work together as one nation BUT they have the right to sell my seals and the ones I am creating IF I also get permission to have research wherever I want and when I want to." Said Naruto making the Raikage smirk but answered seriously.

" How are you so sure they will agree ?"

" Think about it A , if the Land of the mist if economically weak while the land of the rock has problems with his harvest and food while Konoha is weak in their Ninjas then we can easily help each other ." said Naruto with a smirk

" So it's like ; you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours , we are the only Village with less problems of the four because of your seals so that means…" said the Raikage who was thinking

" So that means I have more chance they are going to say yes , my seals are the reason why we are good on all aspects of a Village , they saved countless of lives and the can easily bring up money we need to buy food that's why our population is increasing , so if they agree to it not only there will be peace but everyone wins as they are going to help each other and if it's needed we lend them help we are going to be one big nation one were it can be peaceful instead of pointless war and if the years pas by people are going to hear of us and going to live in our Village , normal people as ninjas while we can help other countries to become on of the whole nation so more chance of a peaceful world." Said Naruto excited

" You know that sounds crazy." Said the Raikage with a smile

" Crazy but it's a start , do you believe in me A ?" asked Naruto to the Raikage who began to smirk

" I believe in you , now come on and get started with talking to the Hokages , why don't you start with the Village of the rock , the man is old but he knows how to lead a country even if the harvest is bad but sooner or later they can't feed any mouth in the Village and he would die if it could save another Villager so he cares about his people like any kage ." said the Raikage with a serious look

" Ok I get it but to be honest I would do the same if I was his place so I understand his feelings I think." Said Naruto which made the Raikage nod and gestured he should go and not let them wait for him.

" See you soon , **old man**." Said Naruto who in a fast way shut the door off preparing a mute seal on the door while the Raikage progressed the information .

" NARUUTOOOO!" Yelled the Raikage making Naruto chuckle while he was glad he activated the mute seal when he thought was right

As the seal's golden light dimmed down showing the Raikage was done with yelling .

" Ok the old man is done by yelling now so it's time for my first meeting with the Kage of the Rock.

So Naruto goes to the second door on his right and opens it and he sees a figure in the shadow.

" I see , so you are the Lightning Demon , huh I thought you would be more older but you seem pretty you young ." said the old man with a big nose and gray hair who was pretty small and who seemed disappointed

" What , is that an insult ?" Asked Naruto with a hidden joking voice as he is in reality much younger

" Sorry if I did that but it's true , how younger the generation how less responsible and more trouble they cause that's why I am still the Kage of my Village instead of picking the next one." Said the Kage with a sad look

" I see , but old man if you can't trust the younger generation how can you then trust your Villagers , we all grow old and wiser but in the beginning we are young and naïve and pretty well dumb, but we all grow from our mistakes ." said Naruto with a thinking look making the kage widen his eyes

" You know you look pretty wise for someone of your well young age although I have no idea how old you are ." said the kage with now a thinking look

" That is because I have experienced many things , horrible as good ones I guess it's just an observation of what I think." Said Naruto honest

" I see anyway , may I propose something to you about your seals ?" asked the old Kage with a serious look hoping he would agree to let his Village has his seals.

" That is here why I am talking about , you see I am planning to unite all the nations together because that is the first step to having peace in the world." Said Naruto shocking the Rock kage

" W-what are you thinking child , that is just crazy , what do you think in the world something like that would help ?" asked the kage furious

" Simply , you see , I know of your problems with your harvest in your Village so I thought if we are all united we can give you the needing things for your Village while you can give Military support as economic for the other Villages." Said Naruto with a serious voice also

" To be honest it sounds good but that idea is just naïve how do you think they will agree ?" asked the Kage

" Simply , my seals , I am trying to create seals that can influence the ground of a ground where you can plant food more easily that way you are more stable on your own while you can help new Villages bonds and you and I both know a Kage isn't going to start a war if a Village helped another because they are in its debt." Said Naruto while the old man was impressed

" That is a very good idea my child , ok I agree ." said the Kage simply surprising Naruto even more

" W-wait you agree ?" asked Naruto shocked it was so fast decided

" Kid , I am a kage for so long I can recognize a good and a bad choice so why wait , this does me remember of the second war when … oh what am I talking about I better not bore you youngster." Said the old Kage with a smirk.

" No don't worry come on old man tell me about your days when you were young." Said Naruto excited because he knows people who lived long on earth have always interesting stories to tell

' Maybe the younger generation has still hope in their leadership.' Thought the old man smirking

The old man spoke up and said : " Ok if you are pushing it , let me tell you when I was so sixteen I was a…." start the kage with his long history

**Academy of Konoha**

"Ok everyone I have the list with teams and teachers." Said Iruka with a smile on his face

As everyone cheered, they heard two voices through the room : " Please Iruka let me and Sasuke be on the same group." Said Sakura who was the book smartest of the whole class

" If anyone is going to be with Sasuke it's going to be Me forehead." Said Ino shouting at the pink head

" Shut up Ino Pig." Said Sakura angrily

" Come on girls lets make it easy there." Said Kurushina who was sitting between them

" Shut up Brother Complex." Said both girls at the red head who answered

" That is correct." Said Kurushina with a smile while she stood up as she was proud of the name

As everyone sweat dropped Iruka sighed and thought : ' Doesn't matter how much I punish her like cleaning everything on the walls she does it again without hesitating , I wonder what kind of person the brother is if he can make his own sister fall in love with him like crazy , we only know his name Naruto Uzumaki well at least the whole Village but I know a few more things about him and to be honest it is quiet sad.' As he sighed

" By the way what kind of stupid head is your brother ." said Sakura angered making Kurushina give a killer intent glare

" Listen , PINKHEAD , I don't care if you are saying things like brother complex I love that name as it describes who I am , idiot , sleepyhead, red head , tomato , I don't care a thing about that but if you are saying things about my brother than you better watch yourself ." said Kurushina who used the Kyuubi chakra to give her killer intent a little extra

And as predicted everyone froze even Iruka who thought : ' S-She really hates that doesn't she.' With a scared look but after a while the killer intent broke off and everyone could breathe again.

" S-sorry Kurushina , I – I never should have said that ." Said Sakura having a scarred look at the redhead as the redhead, she sighed and said.

" It's alright I forgive you but you better watch your tongue about him ." said Kurushina with a little anger in her voice making Sakura stutter again and said.

" O-Ok." Said Sakura which made a raven head in the class smirk and thought.

' Finally some rest of one of the two stupid fan-girls.' Thought the raven head as he sighed in relief and thanked the red head with a nod who gave thumb ups.

Now listen the two weren't In love far from it but they knew each other secrets well at first .

Kurushina said her secret to wait for it her as she trusted her and told her about her awaken feelings about her brother.

At first Sasuke said she should try to forget him but even if she tried it failed the whole time and when she tries several things as saying she should think he is stupid and useless she grows angry and let her Kyuubi chakra flare or she says she can't as she thinks her brother is way too perfect.

So she had no choice then to say : " You can't cure it , it isn't an illness but sometimes someone falls in love with someone they don't want to but they don't have choice so you must live with it."

But after a day she changed about it and was very open about it , for everyone it was a secret but Sasuke knew she had a talk to her brother and that he gave a necklace proposal of marriage which was similar to the Uchiha tradition to marry someone like that so she understands It all too well.

Well about Sasuke's secret well you guessed it , he is a she , because her father always said she was going to be a clan member of the family she must be strong as a man and act one as also , she was fine with it to be honest as she was a tomboy but on a day it happened , the Uchiha Massacre .

She lost her whole family, everyone she loved and the one who killed her whole family said : " If you want to kill me have the same eyes like me , hate me , despise me."

And so she did , she grew up quiet strong as she wants to take revenge , many people respected her for her title so she couldn't make any friends except for one and that was Kurushina Uzumaki.

They met one day and had a little fight about it but they became friends as Sasuke saw she didn't care if he was an Uchiha or not soon after that she found out she was the daughter of the Hokage and strangely enough even if she had a big name she has many friends so after they became friends she also made friends with them so life was quite pleasant but she still wants to kill her brother and have a clan or better said a family again but she knew she can't because she can't give her heart to someone.

Anyways the reason she is hiding her identity is because if you are the last of your clan and you are a woman you are going to be used as a breeding machine and that way she can never have her revenge.

So she hide it with the help of Kurushina who found out once Sasuke her voice became more higher , she explained it to her and strangely enough she suspected already something like that so because she wants to help her as she knows the reason why she did it she combines a powerful genjutsu Kurenai thought Kurushina before with one of her seals she made so no one would notice it even the Hokage himself couldn't notice it so it proves that the combination of the two was a success but she had never had the chance to act like a girl or anything she was always forced to behave like a boy and it was quiet difficult but with the help of Kurushina she could do it as she was always going to be in debt with her although she doesn't admit it they are best friends but everyone sees them as hate rivals well the rival part wasn't wrong actually.

You see because they both were trained by many Jounins because the Hokage gave also lessons to them they are at least high chunin level with a few tweaks here and there so they are both called genins of the year and every spar they had they were both on a tie ALWAYS.

And that is actually frustrating for Sasuke because she wants to defeat her sister, although she knows very well Kurushina is also a high level ninja , Okojo was just simply stronger , her eyes were saying that .

And about her sharingan , even if Kakashi tried he couldn't learn Sasuke to control or let her have the next stage of the Sharigan she is still stuck at her level 1 Sharingan it was low but luckily the training of various other skills could keep her up with other ninjas so she was far from weak but that doesn't mean she still hasn't got a trauma of 'the day' .

Every night she has that same dream of the same pair of eyes and would just scream in fear even after all those years , it was a trauma , a fear in those eyes she knew she was going to have it herself so that's why she doesn't want to use her Sharingan , she is scared of her own eyes that represented her own sister.

But Anyways back to the situation.

" Man you guys are such a drag." Said Shika who was yawning (**Author : It's just the Fem! Version of Shikamaru but because I don't know which name I should pick , I just made it shorter so it's easy to recognize who who is, Anyways if you know a better name tell it in the comments ) **

" You think everything is a drag Shika ." said Shino with an unfazed expression **( Author again : Yep in this story is Shino also a girl but I have no idea what to call her to be honest maybe Shito or something)**

" Pretty much , I wish I could just sleep here but with the Brother Complex the two fan girls and dog breath it's never silent." Said Shika which everyone agreed but the last spoken member spoke up

" H-Hey I didn't say anything the whole time and I am not at least so loud as the Complex." Said Kiba loud which Shino answered.

" Normally you would it's just this time ." said Shino unchanged but everyone in the class chuckled

" W-watch your mouth bug girl." Said Kiba angered which Sasuke bugged into.

" It's no wonder you have no girlfriend or anyone wants you , you speak too rude to girls you dog." Said Sasuke with a broody voice which everyone chuckled

" W-watch your emo ." Said Kiba back or snorted back

" Hey calm down you guys Iruka is going to announce the team orders." Said Choji who was the only one who was calm ( well because he was too focused on eating anyway)

" Yeah you are right ." said Kurushina which everyone nodded in agreement

As Iruka heard it he started with announcing the teams ( why don't we skip a bit till team 7)

" Ok team seven is Sasuke Uchiha and … Sakura Haruno." Said Iruka but he wasn't finished yet as she hears Sakura screaming in joy

" I-I am in the same group as Sasuke , it's like a dream came true, and in your face Ino Pig." Said Sakura as Sasuke he well herself sighed and thought

' God must hate me if they put me together with the stupid pink head.' Thought Sasuke with a brooding face

" Easy there Sakura , the only reason we put you together with him is because your skills are the worst of the whole class but because you are book smart you need someone on the team with big skills but because Sasuke is also booksmart but only not like you we put someone in the group also who is much less booksmart than the rest and that is why your last member is : Kurushina Uzumaki / Namikaze.

" Noo , come on , can't you just switch with someone even stupider , anyone but her." Said Sakura begging while Sasuke smirked to the red head while the red head gave a thumb up back.

" Sorry but so is the team balanced you who is very skilled in knowledge and weak in combat must have at least two very skilled ninja, which one of them is average in their knowledge and one who has very LESS knowledge , KURUSHINA." Said Iruka who gave a remarking on her name with a joking voice making everyone chuckle

While the girl she was scratching the back of her head while saying : " Well I just think this kind of logic is useless I mean I have skills enough so why do you need to be smart?" with a giant grin

" Kurushina first of all you need it for later IF you want to survive AND it is also more possible that the way to impress that ' someone '." Said Iruka with a teasing as Kurushina widen her eyes and said.

" Ok Iruka learns me things right here and now !" yelled the girl while she pointed at the teacher which everyone laughed about.

Iruka answered : " Sorry but this was your last day as you all have graduated so it's a goodbye from here and now."

" I-I see ." said Kurushina with a sad look as she was remembering the moments they spend together as a family, you see because her parents were too busy with their works and her training was done , she was ignored , she realized how Naruto must be feeling when Naruto was ignored and it was horrible It wasn't that she was forgotten like Naruto , no they had spent time with her very much so they know who she was unlikely as Naruto .

But she was ignored so it was pretty lonely at first as she was ignored first by everyone as she was the Hokage's daughter so she decided to be something more than only being the Hokage's daughter: A prankster and later as she was open about it , having a brother complex.

Anyways she was causing trouble in the Village and she was called the prankster at first much to her enjoyment but as she noticed she matured later she has now a theme in her prankster work : The love for her brother and that way she caused even more trouble .

And because Kurushina was skipping classes for simply to prank more he stepped up and scolded her for doing such a things but her reaction was different from what Iruka suspected.

She simply cried and said : " I am finally being noticed ."

As she explained why she did such a things Iruka understood what she meant so she helped her , to have some friends in her class, quickly she got Sasuke and after that the rest and since that day she saw Iruka as her older brother or more to say family.

Although now she is still making pranks but at least with a smile about it so that's why it is hard to say goodbye to your own older brother as she felt that her own little brother walked away it was a little bit the same feeling.

As she was interrupted by her thought by Iruka : " Come on don't be sad I am not going away , you are only going to a lot of missions we can hang out sometimes maybe even more." Which everyone gave a smile to it as they know the bond of these two

As Kurushina herself was yelling in excitement :" YEEES !"

As Iruka himself decided to joke a little bit with her and said : " But only if you are going to pay." Knowing what she had in thought a certain Ichi Raku ramen

Soon, when she heard that she started to scream : " NOOOO!" which everyone started to laugh because they know her all too well about it which Sasuke answered.

" Better luck next time if you want someone to pay for you ramen that is." Said Sasuke with a chuckle

" Anyways guys let's move on with the rest of the teams and the rest can go wait for their teacher in different rooms." Said Iruka which everyone nodded back

**Why don't we go back to Naruto**

" So wait , you used this jutsu to wipe the whole army out ?" asked Naruto who had a small cube made out of chakra and dust in his hands which the Third Tsuchikage taught him what is called :** Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique**.

" Yep that is the jutsu , it may look weak but if you push some more chakra behind it you can make it a lot more power fuller as bigger although I can't show you it here because it might destroy the whole building, although it may take some time to create it but it's worth it to be honest ." Said the Rock Kage with a smirk as he thought

' This youngster is amazing he has already mastered a jutsu which took me years to master and it is also my most powerful one that is although I am wondering what he did when he closed his eyes and sleep because after that he mastered the whole jutsu is it like sleep learning or something ?'

" I see , this jutsu is awesome and thanks for teaching me." Said Naruto with a smile behind his mask as he let the dusk cube disappear.

" It's no problem although there is just one thing that is bothering me about it." Said the old man sad

" What about it ?" asked Naruto confused

" This jutsu was created by the previous rock Kage who taught me this jutsu but this is the only dust jutsu I know although it is powerful and I feel I let shame on my old master as I didn't create any dust elemental just on my own." Said the old man as he sighed

" Well why don't we create one together then ?" Asked Naruto is simply surprising the Rock Kage

" Y-you serious ?" asked the kage with his eyes widened

" Yeah sure this is how I am going to repay you for teaching me it as it has a lot of potential into it." Said Naruto

" A-are you serious , do you think we can create an original jutsu of an element that has just one jutsu available ?" Asked the old man with his eyes still widened

" Nothing is impossible , let's do our best okay ?" Said Naruto who put his hand in front of him which the old man gladly accepted and shook it.

" Yes let's do our best , anyway Naruto you must go now I think our meeting was a little too long although I admit , it was fun actually ." said the Rock Kage with a smile

" Yeah I had too , tell me the next time more of your stories or maybe you should visit me and the Third , he has awesome stories too actually and I bet you two old geezers are going totally going along well." Said Naruto with a smile which the Kage smirked back although he couldn't see his smile and answered.

" I would love to now go because I have a feeling the Mizukage is going to be pissed you visited me or the other kages for so long although I know I may not influence who you want to visit but trust me kid that Mizukage Hates waiting and it's a short tempered one , believe me." Said the old man with some shivers behind his back

" Ok and thanks Kage ." said Naruto while waving

" Just call me Onoki , kid ." said the old man which Naruto nodded as he planned himself to tell his name to him later.

As Naruto closes the door he decided to have a recap of his meeting with the Rock Kage.

' Ok that is one down just two to go I guess and I have a feeling I should follow Onoki's advice and go see the short tempered man because if It could scare a veteran Kage then it should be a strong one you don't want to have a fight with.' Thought Naruto while he imagine a big muscled Kage who was even more muscled and short tempered than A and that means a lot.

As he took the door handle he paused for a second and called : " Owl may I ask you something ?" With a polite voice while he calls him out

And instantly an ANBU appeared " Yes sir , is there something? " asked Owl with a polite voice while he bowed down

" What kind of figure is the Mizukage ?" Asked Naruto wondering what kind of person the Kage was.

" Well let's see , this Kage is the youngest of them all , doesn't have much experience but has a great potential as a big leader skill so the Kage is doing actually fine for the Village with the worst economics." Said the Owl answering Naruto's question

" I see so the person is young but he has skills I like that , Anyways thanks ." said Naruto which the ANBU nodded but quickly forgot something

" W-wait sir the Mizukage is a .." but was quickly cutting off as Naruto opens the door and entered quickly as he shuts the door

" A woman." Said the ANBU finishing his line and sighed at the antics of the young man.

" Yo ." said Naruto who entered the room as he thought that the Mizukage was probably a youngster like him so he should be easy to talk with so he decided to greet like this.

" What aren't you going to show me some respect or something." Said the voice back surprising Naruto

" W-wait y-you are a woman ?" asked Naruto confused as he realized Owl never said anything about a man

" Yes , yes I am, got any problem with it or what ?" asked the Mizukage angered at Naruto

" N-No not at all , I am to be honest impressed not only did you lead your Village very well even with you weak economy you are also a Kage of a young age and being a woman is just a bonus." Said Naruto honestly making the Mizukage widen her eyes as she felt suddenly her chakra being hot as Lava , it didn't hurt but it was intense but she felt it and grabbed her stomach like she was sick but she didn't know why actually .

" A-are you alright ?" asked Naruto who grabbed her shoulders with a worried expression .

But when he did that she suddenly felt her chakra burn even more intense and hot and replied as she tried to be still polite as they still were having an important conservation that probably will seal the fate of her country to shrug off his hand gently and suddenly she felt better , so she knows why she felt this terrible feeling now country , It was because of him .

' But why , I have no idea why I felt this hot sensation , m-must I cancel the meeting , n-no I must continue or I will never be able to save my people without his seals, come on Mei remember which position you are , endure it for a little longer.' Thought Mei as she was glad her chakra was acting normal again but then she saw the reason , Naruto was grabbing the doorknob.

' It's better if I leave because I think she is sick or something .' Thought Naruto as he was saying to her.

" I think I came at a bad time so I better leave we can have our meeting ne-." said Naruto but was cut off as soon as he felt like his world was turned upside down , literally .

THUD

He was laying down on the ground feeling something on the top of his body as he guessed , it was the Mizukage , surprised as he was the Mizukage began in a begging voice to speak.

" P-Please don't go!" yelled the Mizukage who grabbed Naruto around his back as it looked like a hug as she didn't want him to go.

" I will do anything , but please don't go!" begged the Mizukage which Naruto just looked down and saw one beginning green eye as the other was covered by her hair.

As he saw her he was thinking two things :

One : She has clearly misunderstood the situation as he wasn't allowed to finish his line letting her think he was never going to sell his seals to her Village just because she had a flue or something.

And two : She looks kind of cute when she is begging , I bet she doesn't do this often .

So Naruto began to speak : " Relax Mizukage we can always talk later , it's clear you are sick so why don't you let me go so -." But was quickly cut off again

" P-Please , I will do anything , I will offer my body even but please don't go!" yelled the Mizukage who was still on top of Naruto and not letting him go as she was pulling some of her clothes off as Naruto saw it , he knew he had to interact immediately and clear this misunderstanding

" You don't have to do that , MIzukage you-." Said Naruto but AGAIN he was cutting off by the woman

" What is my body not good enough for you!" yelled the Mizukage with an angered voice who leaves the tight hug as she sighed in relief as she felt even more heat from the hug but she puts her hands on her hips with a frown as Naruto draws one conclusion.

' She is too hot headed that she doesn't let other people finish their line , although I have not the right to say such a thing as I am hot headed myself , even more I guess.' Thought Naruto who sighed and finally stood up and started to speak.

" No it's the opposite ma'am you body is beautiful as it can be but it's better if you don't sell your body like this way to a stranger." Said Naruto who was bowing in front of the Mizukage who was slightly blushing of the gentleness of the man in front of her as she was also embarrassed that she was already stripping without listening what he had to say.

As the Mizukage recollected herself of her redness , she sighed and answered : " Lighting , If I may call you that way , my Village has the worst circumstances of them all as you know , I have nothing to offer to you, from money till harvest and as being a Kage my responsibility to the well being of my Village so I have to do anything within my power to achieve it even if it means to sell my body to a stranger." As she looked with a sad expression on her face as she knows what kind of Village she lives in.

Suddenly she felt different emotions sad , sad as it was true of her Village and that she was the bottom of the top Villages , she felt angry , angry as she can't change a thing about it no matter how hard she tries it , there will always show a new problem up if one is solved and this job wasn't about enjoy life and seeing as It was a dream job , no this job was a hell , it was survival , every day was a survival as further more people die more problems show up and she felt at the edge of quitting.

She felt cold , she felt lost , she felt like breaking down and so she did.

She started crying as she starts to talk drawing Naruto's attention: " Hunger problems , increase of missing nins , murders increasing of robberies and don't let me start about the increasing debts , it's horrible if I could I would just leave now and live another life or rather I would kill myself , d-do you know how hard it is to live like this , screw this job , screw the people , screw the Village , I – I –I want to be happy , I want to have a family one were we aren't poor , were I can be a normal wife greeting her husband and children , I-I don't want to die lonely ." yelled the crying Kage who was having a break down

Naruto had compassion , he felt the same as her , although being a Kage was his dream , he was having his doubts about it many years ago also , this isn't a dream job with respect and a happy life , this is the real world were people can be cruel , lose precious things or someone , life can be even more cruel , he can't go tell everything was going to be alright in a second although he wished he could , it will go slow and there may be downfalls that's why being a Kage has so much pressure , people are relying on you and expect many things from you , great ones and if you do one thing wrong even if it was minor , you would be called as a bad Kage or even person.

Naruto just stared at her with a compassionate feeling and started talking while he summons from his Bracelet of the Sarutobi clan a few tissues and gave it to her which she gladly accepted : " You know , I myself know how it feels to be at the bottom of the economy , I didn't have anything , from no food till no house or a home you name it so I know how you are feeling now , you are at the edge of everything so you try everything what you can even if it is something disgusting , pervert or cruel , I myself had to steal everything so I could live another day but you have the responsibility for a whole Village so you try everything you can for them so it must be hard , so hard you want to quit and feeling like your dreams are going to be just a dream am I right?" asked Naruto while he did something un-expecting he grabs her into a hug making her teary eyes widen.

Now she felt shocked , shocked at The Lightning Demon who understood her more than anyone , although their situations were different their feeling weren't , as she sobbed further into his chest till it died out she said : " Y-you aren't going to leave me aren't you ?" While she looked up at Naruto who saw both of her eyes with tears while she spoke with a childlike voice so he answered.

" I am not going anywhere so long as you wish." Said Naruto while he hugged the woman , she held him closer and harder not wanting to let him go .

Although he does feel her chest very clearly against his , he doesn't move because he promised it to her he wouldn't leave .

" R-really ?" Asked the Great Kage with a slightly happier tune at the end , by her mental breakdown she acted and talked like a little kid of 5 .

" Really ." Said Naruto with a smile

The strange thing was , the Mizukage didn't feel the pain anymore from earlier , instead of the painful chakra she felt , she felt now a gentle one from the man she is hugging now across her whole body , she wasn't scared anymore , she felt strong , she felt like she could take on the world head on if he was by her side , by her side ?

At that moment she was actually recovered because being in the man's arms has helped her A LOT , they weren't only safe and strong but also gentle and loving like the man himself , although they just met she knew he was the one she wants to spend her life with, realized something well remembered. .

' W-wait , that hot chakra wasn't that , n-no way , the Kekki genkai nature…' thought Mei who was panicking at first bit as she quickly saw his face well mask , she was actually calmed down and thought.

' Maybe it isn't so bad after all to have ' that' select ' it' , well I better finish it .' thought Mei with a smirk as she was recovered but decided to act a little more childlike and asked.

" Say Naruto , may I tell you a secret ?" like she still was in her breakdown with puppy looks

' She still must be recovering from her break down , so I better listen very well.' Thought Naruto and so came closer because he knows how people act when they are planning to tell a secret to someone.

" Closer ." said Mei childlike as Naruto did

" Closer." Said Mei again the same way and so Naruto came closer

" Closer." Said Mei still childlike and Naruto was sighing and so he did and he ended hum well how should I say this , Naruto is shorter than Mei and he just came to the height of her chest.

And Because Naruto was coming closer too much , he became red and saw he landed between the chest as he immeaditely tried to go away but strangely he was held back as he saw Mei was smiling at him calmly and chuckled as she asked.

" And are they comfortable ?" making the blond red behind the mask and thanked again that he had one but he just nodded as he wanted to be polite .

" That's good because I never let another man here and if they did , they wish they were dead then ." said Mei with a scary bright smile that could make any man scared in their pants as Naruto nodded in fear as Mei continued .

" And there is something I must finish ." said Mei with the same smile at Naruto

" What then Mizukage ?" Asked Naruto wonders

" Oh call me, Mei and I am going to finish this , Darling." Said Mei surprising Naruto as he saw she acted quickly

In a flash he met her lips while she closed her eyes so she wouldn't know his identity .

Naruto felt lava , no literally , warm hot dangerous but after a moment he gave the kiss back , he felt relaxed and calm but strangely enough he felt chakra entering his body , it was lava also but this time it felt actually nice and warm just like Mei's lips.

But unnoticed to him because Naruto was still in the hug , his right hand's palm turned also red and appeared a symbol that looked like lava or a volcano .

As they both departed of the lack of oxygen Naruto began asking : " W-what was that ?"

Mei who smiled at him answered :" As kiss silly , what didn't you like it ?" said Mei making Naruto red as he again was glad he had a mask on ( he put it right back on , once they departed)

First Naruto recollected himself and answered : " Not at all but what was that feeling I had when we were ,well you know ." Again blushing

As Mei herself was becoming red again she answered : " It's hard to explain but do you know the system of Kekki Genkai ?" making Naruto nod and answer.

" Yes , I think it's about pure bloods and half ones , if you want to have or make sure your child is a pure blood to make sure the bloodline is still existing then you must breed with a full or at least a half blood so that the child has the Kekki Genkai for sure." Said Naruto who remembers the explanation of Mikoto

" Exactly, but as you know you need at least 2 people to do that ." said Mei making Naruto confused .

" What has that to do with the kiss then ?" asked Naruto confused

" Well you see Naruto I am the last one of my clan and I can't do that , I can't make the bloodline pure anymore I must breed with someone who doesn't have the blood of our clan , right ?" said Mei making Naruto nod.

" Wrong ." said Mei simply surprising Naruto

" You see each bloodline has a special system for making sure the pure bloodline still exist , if you are the last one of your clan and you are a pure blood like me than the bloodline has a system that is called by us ' clan duplicate ' ." Confusing Naruto again

Mei sighed and explained again : " In our blood the chakra has a system that is making a measure for a perfect match and when the person is more than perfect than the person can choose to make the other person a pure blood of the same clan in other words change his or her DNA."

" I – I see so that means I am a part of your clan than." Said Naruto who slowly understands almost everything

" Wrong." Said Mei again chuckling making Naruto confused again

" It's not my clan , it's our now , you see the chakra system is measuring our soul and chakra and if it's perfect then the person is going to be my ' husband and the head of the clan' the system is also called the perfect mate measure." Said Mei surprising Naruto every time more as he answered

" Also do you want to know what you felt when we were kissing ?" asked Mei seductively

" Hum chakra right ?" asked Naruto who looked up to Mei who was smiling and answered

" Nope , that was my blood , that is how someone copies her or his Gekki Genkai to a person and the mating system helps finding the perfect match."

Who was giving Naruto a bone crushing hug who began to blush because she was as she was from the beginning and now he was choking in the big chest until he gets a lack of oxygen as he almost fainted.

Luckily she saw it and she immediately let him go well enough to let him breath and she starts to talk.

" Anyways I will explain the Kekki Genkai to you as how you must use it although it may take some time , I know you can do it as your seals are very good ." said Mei smiling at her but suddenly it hit her the reason why she had this conservation and now.

" This has turned out to be something other than expected but to be honest something better so you better treat me well ' Darling' because the second symbol of the transfer system is called Marriage". said Mei surprising Naruto who had the feeling he had this scenario over and over again.

" What don't you want me as your wife." Said Mei with a teary look

As soon when Naruto saw that he panicked and answered :" N-no not at all , I would love to be your husband, but don't you think it's unfair if your bloodline system choose it instead of yourself." Said Naruto worried about the lady

But suddenly she starts to , laugh , she starts to laugh so hard she couldn't breath and once she was done she started talking : " Lighting Demon ,y-your gentle as you are naïve and that is a lot , of course I can make a choice , if I have with someone a perfect match than it doesn't mean he has to be my husband , I can easily choose who and believe me Naruto your match was higher than any man that I have measured ever before so don't think this is a forced marriage , this is my and my decision of my own." Said the smiling Mei at Naruto who smirked behind his mask .

But Naruto suddenly remembered why he came here for but first : " Mei you are ok,right ?" with a worried voice about the reaction she had when they first met.

" Yeah sure , we formed the transfer of the bloodline so why don't I begin with explaining how it works and learn you a few jutsus ?" asked Mei if it's alright to start their lesson now

" Of course it's a very good idea but first let me explain the thing I am planning to do." Said Naruto which Mei nods as she tighten the grip of the still standing hug as she smirked making Naruto red again but he continue anyway as he has a mask one.

" You see I am planning to unite all nations together to form one big nation as I have a name already for it , we can support each other so that every part of the Village is strong , no longer is there going to be a big Ninja war if we are all united and if it is so that way than we are at least strong together ." said Naruto with a serious expression which Mei just nodded to but quickly there was a question formed in her head.

" But Naruto what about the Kages , who is going to be the head of the giant Village than ?" asked Mei which she was worried about if there was going to be a war to decide who the leader is going to be .

" Well it's simple your jobs are going to stay as your names like a Mizukage BUT you hold meetings in the center of the Giant Village but you can all decide where personally I think the Leaf is a perfect place for that as it is the center of almost all the Villages but that's you guys decision." Said Naruto as Mei nodded .

" That is good Lightning but there Is one thing missing about your plan." Said Mei who looked down at Naruto which took the attention of Naruto who looked at her with his full attention

" Who is going to lead this Village I mean if there are going to be four leaders which are us Kages then who is going to be the fifth person , the person who gives the Final vote in a decision if two of the four don't agree at it ?" asked Mei with a sharp look at Naruto who answered.

" Lets see …. Well we can have you guys decide who , you see each part of the Village can choose one represent of it and the one who is going to choose or the people who are going to choose are the people themselves , remember Mei we are all a part of the Village so I don't think anyone of the other Village is just going to choose the side the Kage choose but the person who looks the best for the job but that person can wait as we aren't just formed yet in the Village." Said Naruto making Mei think and smile at him at him and said.

" Ok , before we are going to train or better said talk about training , are you going to agree to my plan and support it ?" asked Naruto if she is going to agree

" Of course I am going to agree , now that I am your wife it's my duty to help you whenever I can and this is no exception." Said Mei with a sweet smile at Naruto

Naruto was surprised but he smiled at her and said : " Ok that is settled , I am going to give your Village the right to sell my seals only if I may have the list of ninjas of your Village." Said Naruto surprising Mei

" Why ?" asked she simple

" Because if people of your Village are going to use my seals there might be missing nins there so if I know which names of the ninjas of your Village I can allow them to use my seals for them only and if they become missing nins then I can block the use of them , so simply as that." Said Naruto which Mei nodded but also making her amazed and saying.

" Am-amazing , no wonder I couldn't use It so that is your secret , are you sure you can trust me with this ? "asked Mei worried

Naruto was just smirking and answered : " We are married remember I must trust you as you trust me so simple as that , I can even trust you my life." Said Naruto making Mei widen her eyes while letting a tear escape as she surprises Naruto .

" W-what's wrong did I say something wrong ?" Asked Naruto worried about the redhead

" N-No I am just happy , that's all , for you helping me with my Village even if I can't give you anything In return as you also gave me also something even better : a start of a family ." said Mei as she starts to tighten the hug much more and let Naruto choke between her breasts ( although she doesn't see it )

As Naruto gave the hug back he tries to depart of the lack of oxygen making Mei apologize again and said.

" O-ok why don't we start with the basics , can you use the element Fire ?" asked Mei wondering his skills

" Yes, yes I do I am at least a low Hokage on that element and my other top elements are as you suspect Lighting but I am also a master of Earth although the rest of the elements am I just low chunin." Said Naruto answers her questions as she was smiling at him more.

" That is very good , Fire is the essential element of our Kekki Genkai but the other two essential is water and earth which you luckily you are also a master in and you a good thing about it , you must at least be able to use water because our Kekki Genkai strengthens and gives you a natural affinity for these two elements so you would be having no problem to combine these two so we can just train now but first this." Said Mei confusing Naruto but quickly she quickly put his mask off while she closes her eyes again and kiss him until they well she couldn't

**Ok Let's the chapter here and before you are going to complain about the reunion that I said I would put in , I couldn't Actually I didn't write for a while because I had already over 11 000 words so I decided to splits it into 9600 so I could keep it for the next one , if I disappoint you than I am sorry but I have one new idea and a new story I want to put further The Five Samurais of Konoha ( The one I already created a chapter with Fem!Sasuke) and the new idea ( because I want to be original and believe me it's going to be that way** ) **The Yellow string Of Fate the pairing is apart yet is quiet popular ( Kushina x Naruto but there is something special in this story that is going to be awesome for sure)**

**Anyways I was Fire Peace ;) and please follow , Favorite and maybe a comment it's help a lot to write for this story and keeps me motivated to keep writing it as you and I know both of us hate stories never finished which are mostly great ones =( .**

**Once again I was Fire Peace.**


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto The Lightning Demon chapter 21

**Meeting Place team 7 and their new teacher**

Kurushina , Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on their new teacher ….. who was two hours late.

" Come on I hate waiting ,when will that stupid pervert arrive !" yelled Kurushina who sighed afterwards as she was driven crazy .

" Shut up idiot ." said Sasuke who was also annoyed but more by the girl because she didn't stop with saying things like ; when does he come or if he is not going to come in one minute I will burn all the perverted books of his.

" Shut up broody emo." Said Kurushina to her brooding friend

" SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID BROTHER COMPLEX LEAVE MY SASUKE ALONE !" yelled Sakura deafening the two who were thinking one thing both at the same time.

' Try not to kill , try not to kill , try not to kill ….. ' with a murderous aura

After they get their hearing back Kurushina had an idea.

She picks the chalk board's erase and place it above the door and close it afterwards so she could give a little payback if he comes into the class.

" You idiot , do you think a jounin could be pranked by you or something ?" asked Sakura with disgust in her eyes.

" Oh you bet , I know him too well , on the battlefield he is a skilled ninja but now he is a goof and perverted teacher." Said Kurushina with sigh about their teacher but quickly a grinned knowing her little prank will succeed making the raven head smirk and thinking.

' Let me guess , once he comes in he is going to say : I just met you guys but I already dislike you all'. Thought Sasuke knowing too well the teacher also as they both trained under his him as various other Jounins.

As the minutes passed by the three got annoyed but suddenly they heard a : THUD.

Kurushina's little prank was a success as they all turned to the surprised Kakashi who gave a glare to everyone in the room and said : " I don't like any of you ."

" YOU ARE LATE !" yelled the annoying pinkhead deafening the whole gang AGAIN who were thinking the same thing even Kakashi.

' Try not to kill , try not to kill…'

Although it took some time to calm himself down from his temporary deafness he answered getting everyone's attention," Good , let's meet on the rooftop , ok ?" while he shunshined away only being followed by Kurushina and Sasuke leaving Sakura alone who was instantly confused and after a while she realized she was ditched and screamed.

" COME BACK HERE!"

As the three who were on the rooftop thanking themselves they shunshined away so they weren't next to her when she was yelling.

" Really we have to wear earplugs or kill her if we don't want to be deaf , who choose to kill her ." asked Kurushina which everyone raised her hands as they snickered at their agreement but Kakashi answered.

" As much as I would love to kill her we can't she is a part of your team and if you kill you own team mates than you areee….." said Kakashi who didn't finish his line for them to finish

" Then you are worse than scum , yeah yeah we know Kakashi come on let's get this over with and make us genins already." Said Kurushina and Sasuke in unison

" Or better said chunin , you know our skills are at least jounin , Kakashi." Said Kurushina in a cocky way were just Sasuke could just agree.

" I know your skills very well they match higly mid chunin but first of all you need at least three people in a squad and you two clearly miss one man and you also need to have field experience because if they had that than you two were at least low jounin but because you haven't you can't be thinking too highly of yourself because….. you two also know very well what I am capable of ." Said Kakashi in a serious tone which earned a nod of the two but was simply interrupted by :

" YOU GUYS DITCH ME BACK THERE!" yelled the pinkhead , again giving them murder thoughts but luckily for her they shrugged it off as they were supposed to be a team and they were dead at the moment mostly the last part.

Kakakshi was sighing and thought : ' I never thought I would have the murderous thoughts about one of my own students but again if you hear her yell than you won't be surprised .'

" Anyways why don't we introduce ourself . " Suggested Kakashi who eye smiled at them which Sakura responded

" What do you mean ?"asked Sakura making everyone sigh

" He talks about what are your likes dislikes dreams and stuff pinkhead." Said Sasuke making Sakura sigh in her fan girl mode as she is close to him now and that her chances increase to date him.

" Exactly , but I wouldn't be surprised because we already know each other so why don't we begin with me and then Kurushina later Sasuke and then Sakura." Making everyone nod

" My name : Kakashi Hatake , I like certain things…." But he was interrupted by Kurushina

" He likes reading porn books and being late at least two hours." Making Sasuke laugh and Sakura jealous of how easy these two can communicate which each other but also wondering how they know their new teacher.

" Hum yeah that's right although I was planning to keep that for myself anyways , I dislike certain things…" but was again interrupted but this Sasuke

" He dislikes people who interrupt in his special perverted time and Guy because that guy is just straight annoying if he sees you as a rival as he tries to challenge him every day and I mean ridiculous challenges as rock paper scissor you name it oh and people who nag that he is late also oh and people who abandon their teammates ." Said Sasuke making Kakashi think.

' If they know me so well why don't they introduce me then or even try to .' making him sigh

" Right right , dreams well you don't have to know that and don't dare to say them Kurushina OR Sasuke." Making the two girls ( well one of them was seen as a boy ) chuckle.

" Ok my turn , my name : Kurushina Uzumaki / Namikaze ; my likes , Naruto , ramen , Naruto , training , Naruto , pranking , Naruto oh and did I mention Naruto." Said Kurushina making everyone Sweatdrop .

" I dislike the time that is between me and eating my ramen like preparing it and people who bad talks about my brother oh and my dreams well that is simple : Being the future Hokage's wife who is going to be my brother." Said Kurushina with a proud look although she wanted to add by her dislike the ear screaming pink monkey but she thought that was a bad idea although Sasuke and Kakashi had the same idea about it and it was VERY tempting to say that.

" I see , well thanks Red Complex ( a nickname Kakashi created) , ok your turn pink (monkey) head." Said Kakashi pointing at her.

" My Name is : Sakura Haruno my likes …" said Sakura while looking at Sasuke who was feeling uncomfortable as she was looking at his way like she hopes he would fall in love with her as it was clearly but she continued.

" My dreams are marrying a certain person." Said the same girl as she was looking at him again the same way but worse while Sasuke thought.

' No way I would marry her even if I was a guy , she is annoying as hell and literal I am going to become deaf if she becomes my girlfriend then so no way.' While Kurushina thought .

' If she finds out Sasuke is a girl I wonder what she is going to do except for freaking out maybe kill herself yeah good idea or being a fan girl on someone else I am going to have mercy with the next guy then.' While she seemed to smile at the scared look of Sasuke who never would show such a face well except when she was with Kurushina .

" Ok now it's your turn broody." Said Kakashi ,making Kurushina laugh and Sakura scream again at them making them deaf again with giving the same thoughts again ( Try not to kill , try not to kill..)

As the Raven sighed he well she started :" I am Sasuke Uchiha , I don't have many things I like , I hate almost everything and my dream is to kill a certain man and maybe later revive the glory of my old clan." said Sasuke with a dark look .

' Ok I have an avenger with his fangirl ( with an annoying voice) and a girl with a huge brother complex , my life is just so perfect.' Thought Kakakshi who was obvious sarcastic .

" Good now that is over let's rest for today and meet on the training field around 6 in the morning." Said Kakashi but before he could shunshin away he was interrupted because he was interrupted by a seal by a certain fuinjutsu user .

" Not so fast Hatake , you and I both know how late you always are in the morning because you are almost always darn lazy so why don't we do this test now before you are going to say : Don't eat or you will throw up." Said Kurushina who could read his mind .

Kakashi sighed and answered :" Fine Fine let's go meet on training ground seven now, I assume you both know the jutsu shunshin ?" because he was the one who taught them the jutsu which they both nodded and disappeared .

" Ok now that is settled let's g-." said Kurushina pumped up but was interrupted by Kakashi who said quickly reappeared.

" And bring Sakura also with you guys because she is part of the team." Said Kakashi slightly annoyed and thinking : ' Great more of her screaming today and we just met , my life is so peach colorful .' With a giant sigh at the end and disappeared .

" W-what does Kakashi means with shunshin ?" asked Sakura annoying the two yet they answered because they understand she couldn't know the jutsu.

" It's a jutsu were our speed is improved so much that it seems like teleportation , it's exactly the one that Kakashi used to go away." Answered Kurushina polite

" I-I see b-but h-." but she was cutting off by an annoyed Sasuke who answered.

" We were already his students so he taught us that technique and now quiet with the questions! " said Sasuke after he ( she) shunshined away firmly making Sakura flinch and FINALY be quiet for a second.

But after a few minutes of quietness , Kurushina had enough and decided to cut in .

" Ha , I guess we better get going come on Sakura." Said Kurushina but without warning both of them teleported to the training field 7 .

What they both saw was a Sasuke who was trying to land punches on Kakashi but he easily blocked them all as he answered : " Sasuke even though your taijutsu is perfect as your speed, you need to use the Sharingan only if you let me…" said Kakashi but was cutten off.

" Never , I will Never use THAT to defeat HER !" yelled Sasuke angered by the comment on using her sharingan which she doesn't want to use it.

Kakashi himself sighed and thought : ' Sasuke is strong a real talent but because he doesn't want to use his Sharingan , if only he would try he would beat Kurushina although that is quite a hard job to do even with it but the Sharingan would actually boost her strength A LOT .' While he sighed again as he blocked a punch easily because he had revealed his Sharingan to protect himself knowing how strong they are.

Kurushina saw the scene and knew why she answered that way also so that's why she needs to help her so they can pass ( they don't even care if she pass or not but they both know the purpose of the test).

So Kurushina stepped in and yelled : " Hey Sasuke how about I heat the scene and then end it with a spark?" with an obvious voice making Sasuke smirk as he jumped away of Kakashi who wondered where she was talking about .

They both stood next to each other and performed the hand seals which were different in perfect sync until :

" **Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu **." while Sasuke blows Fire to Kakashi who stood there relaxed , knowing he could easily dodge it.

" **Wind Style : Wind Bullet Jutsu ." **Yelled Kurushina who blows a big air shot at the Fire Ball making Kakashi regret his cocky attitude as he was reminded who these two were** as the Fire Ball **expanded very much while the fastness of the jutsu rapidly increased.

**Wind / Fire Style Fire Bullet Jutsu ** was shot at Kakashi who had no time to dodge except by jumping very fast to the right as he stood there with his hair burned at the top .

" Ow , Kakashi's hair is on Fire but don't worry I will apply water to it ." said Kurushina making Kakashi widen his eyes and reply knowing what she was planning to

" N-nononono ." rapidly but he was too late

" **Water Style : Water stream." **Shut Kurushina water from her mouth but was rapidly followed by a second jutsu.

" **Lighting Style : Chidori ( chirping birds ) ." **said Sasuke who touched the water with his hand lighting of the Chidori

And the Following effect was what you called : effective.

Kakashi stood there wet , electrocuted and worse of all he had a burnt top of his hair and he looked horrible and he just stood there , like a statue.

But the test wasn't over yet there was still one thing to do : grab the bells.

Sakura who was sitting on the sidelines stared in awe at the two while thinking .

' T-They work perfectly together , just one phrase and they understood each other to take our teacher out , these two are really rivals but they keep each other strong and especially Sasukra. ' thougth Sakura while she stared in awhe at the two until…

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE PINKY , GO AND GRAB THE FREAKING BELLS OR I AM GOING TO FRY YOU WITH A FIRE JUTSU ." said Sasuke angry that they do all the work while the pinkhead was useless well everybody was thinking the same thing actually , even Kakashi who was still standing like a statue while thinking also.

' I-I better be never and I mean NEVER be underestimating them that was an A rank jutsu although the jutsu of Sasuke was a C-rank Kurushina's was a B one and by combining the two you have that jutsu , well they were working together since they were kids so they understand each other better than anyone so it's a perfect combination I can easily just teach them a few new jutsus that create another good combo jutsu of the two although I hope they never use it with me.' While he saw Sakura grab his bells he was beginning to think about her.

' Pinky here is just terrible , if she just took five minutes instead of staring at Sasuke to actually work on a mission she would be at least high genin and maybe low chunin but because of that she is nothing worth for , she has perfect chakra control and she has the brains of the team but she is also the weakest and the most annoying one if you might add , she can't keep relying on the two , she needs to see a ninja's life isn't peachcolored and have a happy ending but that Is just a child's dream , she needs to stop dreaming and see it is reality and people can die including her even if she has a prince charming on a white horse and armor and even if she had one than it would definitely NOT Sasuke , poor guy. ' while he sighed and started to worry about greater things like his Ichi Ichi books in his Pouch hoping it wouldn't be burned

" We passed Kakashi , come on let's go get Ichi Raku ." said Kurushina making everyone sigh and just decided to follow her .

' There is nothing that goes between her not even her parents well maybe Naruto but I have my doubts.' Thougth Sasuke while he sighed at the antics of her best friend.

And so they lead on to the food stand.

**With Naruto **

" Is this alright ?" asked Naruto who was trying to perform ( a little because he hoped the place wouldn't burn ) a lava jutsu , **Lave Style Lava stream **on the ground so I could put it out quickly with a water jutsu.

After the jutsu was putting out she sighed and thought ** .**

' If I thought that he was amazing than he is even more now , he learned all my lava elemental jutsu in just two hours of explanation although I am wondering why he closed his eyes and slept ( he used the time trick of his mindscape just the same as the Rock Kage's jutsu he learned so it would seem like he did it in an hour but it was actually a month) and above that he learned the only Boil technique I know which took me a year to finish and he did it in one hour , ONE , he is amazing no wonder the Kekki Genkai chose him but I am glad it is him than some other guy I-I can trust him my life also.' Thought Mei who was staring at Naruto with a smile until …

She looked at the clock , they nearly talked for three hours " Oh look at the time you better go to the Hokage Office , he is the last I guess so you better go so you can finish everything and maybe we could ….." she started saying but was quiet as she turned red because she never asked anyone out.

Naruto could guess by her stutter"Want to go out on a date with you , I would love to . " said Naruto while he gave thumps up making her chuckle

" Good anyways you better go before I don't want to let you go ." said Mei teasingly

" I wouldn't have it another way ." said Naruto while giving one last hug to Mei because when she kissed him before he fainted …. From the lack of oxygen …. 5 times .

" Oh and sorry about making you faint." Said Mei while looking away with a red blush on her face as she knows how he fainted those times .

" You don't have to , I enjoyed it every minute ." said Naruto giving her a nod instead of a smile because he had a mask on .

" By , ' Darling' ." Said Mei waving him off expecting him to stutter but he answered while his joking side showed up.

" Ok see ya but we also need to work togheter on a boil style jutsu though." Said Naruto earning a smiling nod of Mei

" I would love to now go or I don't let you." Said Mei again teasing him

" Ok , ' Honey ." said Naruto the one who was teasing her while shutting the door while hearing a THUD saying someone fell on the ground earning himself a chuckle because he knew she dreamed one day her husband calling her that.

' She doesn't faint from the lack of oxygen like me but she does from a comment like that , well I guess the future is going to be fun than.' Thougth Naruto while chuckling even more but suddenly he tensed up while every step make it worse , his heart said the whole time louder and louder.

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

Until he arrived at the door , he stood there silent knowing who was behind this door : his parents .

He knew that his mother was there as he felt her signature chakra that was gigantic well 1 / 50 of his which was actually Huge for a human because Naruto doesn't call himself that.

He calls himself a Demon , a Lighting Demon .

Now the Demon stood in front of the door while grabbing the door handle , he grabbed it and opened it up .

And …..

**Ok let's end here guys I hope you liked it , Please Favorite and Follow and maybe a review I was Fire Peace.**

**Oh and check my new story out : ****Naruto The Ying and Yang Warrior : The Yellow String Of Fate**** that is Naruto x Kushina for those who have interest **


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto The Lightning Demon chapter 22

**Ok guys before we begin with the new chapter I have an announcement : I am quieting this story , it becomes boring after a while and I am tired of writing it and I don't have any inspiration for writing it so here is the last chapter don't you think it's perfect the last chapter a reunion of the whole family ?**

**So goodby and enjoy the last chapter.**

**Anyways Here we go the new chapter startssssss….. NOW :**

**PS. Please read my note downstairs ,and goodby I was Fire Peace.**

Naruto enters the room but what he saw wasn't something he would see.

There was …. No one , it made him nervous for a second so he starts to search for the people he was supposed to meet.

It was empty , he didn't feel any chakra presence or anything that lived , did he hallucinate ?

He started … to have a relieved expression on his face without knowing it and suddenly he realized it…

Naruto looked around again and felt instantly his heart beat drop dramatically as he clenched his heart and tightens the grip on it , he knew , he knew that he had fear of meeting his parents , the beating and relieved heart proved it .

If there is one thing that couldn't lie than it was the human heart , it could just tell the feeling he was having now : simply fear.

' D-dammit even after all those years of training I am still weak .' Though Naruto as he felt instantly angry at himself as he felt the fear of meeting them .

He doesn't know why he was scared of meeting them , I mean he hated them with his whole heart , despised him yet he couldn't look them in the eye , he could just feel it and that made him ashamed of himself while thinking and clenching his heart even more so that it starts to hurt.

' I-I am a coward , I-I don't even have the courage to talk to them , I-I promised myself I would show him what b-but when it comes down , i-I behave like a little kid I am not worthy of the name Sarutobi or even the Titel : Demon , I-I put myself to shame if I can't even face the people who I hate the most on the world.' Thought Naruto even more hurting himself in his heart hoping it would calm down as it started to beat violently again as he thinks of his parents.

" **Naruto calm down and let go of your heart , there is no reason to feel ashamed of it , It's normal you feel this way ." said Mikoto with a calm voice**

' H-How do you know that. ?' Thought Naruto to Mikoto who once again whispered only audible to him but in a serious and furious voice.

" **Naruto , I feel the same way as you , how do you think I feel knowing that I am going to meet the people I love and despise in this Village ?"**

" **For God sake , Naruto I am going to meet my own daughter here someday Sasuke , don't you think it would hurt me also , seeing her again ( through your vision ) knowing that you couldn't give the love they deserve after you died and let them suffer in loneliness ! "**

" **D-don't you think h-how I feel seeing the people who hated you since you were a little boy , Naruto I have seen your memory and I remember every damn part of it and I remember every damn face of them , don't you think I just want to come out and just burn them to hell for everything what they did to you , don't you think it would hurt me seeing my own best friend who I hate now from what she has done to you, don't you think I just want to punch her in the face and give her a wake up call and start caring about you , don't you think about my feelings , d-do I mean so little to you , Naruto ?" said Mikoto as Naruto could just tell she cried .**

It just made him even sadder as he realizes he was just whining like a cry baby for something he feared from deep within his heart.

It was silent again , until…

' I am sorry Mikoto , I-I just was thinking about myself and I never understood your feelings , I-I am sorry , p-please forgive me y-you mean more than the world to me.' thought Naruto pleads

" **I-It's ok , j-just remember that I and everyone else are on your side no matter what , even if the world is against you ." said Mikoto while she tried to put out the sobs she had while Naruto didn't try to cry , cry from happiness even if he was a fool , they loved him with their whole hearts and that touched him.**

' T-Thank you , for loving me even if I was crying like a baby Mikoto you also Kurama .' Though Naruto to them both while he let go of his heart , as he let his heart go , he let go also from his fear knowing he could take it , meeting his parents and look them straight in the eyes .

" **Yeah you are a cry baby but you are ours so don't hesitate to be one ." said Kurama with a caring tone**

' I will not hesitate when the time comes because I know you guys are by my side so I have nothing to fear .' making both Mikoto and Kurama their hearts more lighter .

" **Exactly but he is more mine actually , Kurama." Said Mikoto while she sticks out her tongue at her.**

" **H-Hey take that back ." said Kurama with a high pitched voice as she sounds like a little girl**

" **Never !" said Mikoto like a little child as they began to have a funny quarrel against each other**

Naruto just chuckled and cut the connection off with them as he knows he needs to solve this mystery and something tells him he knows the solution too well.

But first he had to search.

He looked around the room , it was the Hokage Office , it was just like the previous rooms but here you had a beautiful view of the Village and the Hokage faces , there was also a giant desk with a lot of documents on the table , Naruto remembers something from his past as he chuckles from it.

**Flashback**

A little Naruto was on the lap of the Third as they were talking about his past and this time it goes about the time when he was the Hokage.

" Believe me Naruto , you will be glad if you aren't going to be the Hokage ." said Hiruzen with a fearful look

" W-why , I want to be the next Hokage ." said Naruto with a pout making Hiruzen chuckle but suddenly tensed up as he starts to speak.

" Listen Naruto I have one nightmares, my biggest fear , my greatest enemy in the whole world and I would just do anything even happily sacrifice to destroy him."

" Who is it grandpa ?" asked Naruto with his full attention as it maybe is going to be his enemy one day also

" Paperwork ." said Hiruzen with a scared look

" It's just like a curse : once you are done , you get always more and more." Said Hiruzen with shivers down his spine while leaving Naruto dumbfounded until he started ….. To laugh.

After a few minutes he couldn't stop laughing even then until the question came of his grandpa

" But Naruto , why are you laughing , it you are going to be the next Hokage , paper work is going to be your biggest enemy you ever meet , I didn't have any spare time left and I couldn't enjoy the fame of Hokage or even my youth , it was all destroyed by that damn paperwork." Said Hiruzen who just wanted to burn it all down but he knew he can't.

Naruto was finally done with laughing until he answered : "Y-Y you just had to use **Kage Bunshin No jutsu **, I mean weren't you the one who taught me it ." said Naruto who was laughing for a few more minutes until he saw his grandpa silent .

He just sat there on a chair in the living room and he didn't even move an inch .

It started to worry Naruto so he came closer and snapped his fingers but he had no response the Third was still silent until.

" Naruto why don't you go eat already with Konohamaru while I am going to find myself a very nice wooden table and a few papers ." said the ex – Hokage with a scary calm voice making Naruto confused and somewhat scared.

" Why ?" asked Naruto

" Because I am going to burn so much paper as I can and see them as those damn documents and a nice table to smack my head on so much until I forget the awful memories of my time with the damn paperwork ." said Hiruzen silently in a calm voice while he goes out of the living room leaving Naruto alone silent until.

**The flashback ends**

He remembers how he laughed the rest of the whole day calling him : The Professor who was so smart that he became stupid .

His grandpa was so hell as mad about the stupid fact that he didn't use the jutsu and ruined his childhood that way and bonks his head further on the table saying to himself that he was stupid to not notice the obvious hints that the Second Hokage ( The one who created Shadow Clone jutsu ) of why he had always free time for himself while The first and Hiruzen had spent almost their whole damn life on it.

But that didn't mean he was done oh no he was furious .

Naruto chuckled while thinking.

' I remember when grandpa has punished the Fourth by secretly using a memory seal which seals the memories of how to use the **Shadow clone jutsu **leaving him also in the same mess with the paperwork he had when he was young…. But worse .'

It made Naruto laugh of how it also was a kind of payback for Naruto as he knows how it can ruin your life.

' Sweet revenge don't you think ?' Thought Naruto who chuckled once again but then he tensed up and started to search for his parents because he definitely had a feeling something was not right and he knew sure what it was.

" Maybe I should ask for help ?" said Naruto as he activated the connection he had but the only thing he was heard .

" **Sorry Mikoto he is mine ." **

" **No Mine."**

" **Mine !"**

"**Mine !"**

" **Hey Naruto opened the connection why don't he ans-"**

Immediately he turned off the connection again as he didn't want to butt in and be a victim of one of the two .

It was either being punished by an angel or a demon and he doesn't want either .

So he looks around and started to secretly activate his Sharingan while combining his Fox nose to search for something specific thing as Naruto had a feeling what it was .

Naruto began to search until he picked the scent of the room and followed it till he knew where it was .

Naruto was walking very slow to the bookcase that was on the left side of the room and said : " It's definitely here, but where did the scent come from , the furniture itself , one of the books or ….?" said Naruto to himself as he started to use his Sharingan and said.

" Found it , I knew it ." said Naruto as he grabbed the sides of the bookcase and moved it aside .

Revealing a sealing with the Kanji for : **Uzumaki – Namikaze arts : Seal of Illusion world.**

Naruto actually was interested in the sealings so instead of dispelling it , he started to research the seal with his Sharingan and just his mind itself and to be honest it was a pretty easy one.

It was like his own (**Naruto) Lighting Demon arts : Seal of Dreams **but much simpler and worse .

They were both Genjutsu with an empowered fuinjutsu behind it and Naruto could tell it was high class , not so high class as his own because the sealing missed a lot of things like hard decoding system so you could trap the enemy for a longer period or a chakra drainer within so you could kill your opponent if he or she doesn't suspect it well if the genjutsu is any good and even if they get out of it , no doubt they are going to be weak , it was a powerful combination almost no one use because it was hard work to make such a seals but Naruto the fuinjutsu expert he was could do it in a second.

But the reason he also studied for a bit is also because It had to do with those two people so he wondered who made the seal.

**A few minutes later**

He studied it for a while later and could sense three chakra sources well actually four.

But he recognized them all.

The first one and most potent one was Minato's chakra so Naruto assumed he did the creation of the sealing.

It wasn't bad but he didn't even try to add something more to it or make more dangerous like the he said before : Chakra drainer and a harder dispelling seal .

Next was the writer of the seal , the one with the biggest chakra reserve ; His mother , her calligraphy was beautiful on paper but very easy to understand , if you want to keep your sealings a secret than at least have a strong handwriting instead of a too gentle one .

" **Please be gentle Naruto ." said Kurama with a soft voice making him blush because well if you are surrounded by people like her than it's no wonder you get what they mean in jokes like these.**

' S-shut up.' Thougth Naruto embarrassed about the joke

" **Yeah love you too." Said Kurama and hereby cutting the connection .**

Naruto sighed but continued on the last part of the seal and that was , the chakra that was used to make this seal , it is actually a combination of two chakras but that's why he could easily identify it was her : His sister Kurushia.

To be honest it isn't half so bad , her chakra is powerful so that Is good for a seal but the other part of the seal where the Tails chakra was used was what you call : unstable .

It was powerful BUT it didn't have any structure to the seal so it was a pretty waste of chakra about waste spoken.

' Kurama do you know how much chakra Kurushina has on this moment ?' Though Naruto wonders when the chakra is going to be used till it's empty.

**Kurama sighed and answered : " She has just one tail over Naruto , because of her training she was too much focused on trying to control her tails that she wasted too much chakra so she just has one over and If I am correct , because she Demon chakra is unstable and destructive she use it in combat, so if my guesses are correct, she can use the Demon chakra just three more times and that's it ."**

Naruto was actually surprised that the Tails chakra was almost empty , they were larger than any humans chakra ( well except for Naruto , Killer bee , A and The sage if he really existed ).

Naruto was done after a few minutes and finally said ** : " Release."**

He instantly saw a white light so he covers his eyes.

**After a few minutes**

Once the light faded away Naruto opens his eyes and said : " Hello Fourth Hokage ." Although it was with a neutral voice as he finally saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes like his own sitting on a chair with a desk and strangely smiles at him for no certain reason and to be honest , he wanted to rip his head off and speak with venom at him but he knew he couldn't to reach for his dreams so for one time , ONE , he held back and speaks with him calmly but to be honest , they disgust him.

They just met each other and they smiled even more at him than he was Naruto many years ago = None

" I assume you are The Lighting Demon , am I correct ?" said The Fourth already knowing the answer

" I assume I am others I wouldn't be able to release the seal genjutsu you used on me when I open the door back then , am I right ?" said Naruto almost with venom

The Hokage himself was surprised but then immediately stayed calm and nodded .

Now Naruto had a chance to backstab him a little bit even though he knows it doesn't mean anything to him , thought Naruto " Let me guess , a family seal with your whole families chakra am I right and one of your children is the demon container of the chakra right because I felt the last part had somewhat into it." Said Naruto as Minato flinched when he said ' Family jutsu' as it made him think.

' Not completely to be honest .' While he suddenly yawned like he was tired from not sleeping for years.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and although the Hokage couldn't see it he could guess he raised his own eyebrow.

" Oh sorry I-I ' yawns again ' am just tired that's all , I worked on that seal for months you know it's actually impressive you dispelled it so fast , my student Kakashi was stuck in there for a month and even he needed help from us so it's easy to assume your fuinjutsu level is above Kage Level." Gaining a nod of Naruto while he thought.

' Oh what do you see , he even praises me more than Naruto and we just met … what a surprise … whoowhoo. With a pissed off voice in his head

But he was surprised when the Hokage yawned again and said : " Sorry." Again

Now Naruto wasn't thinking with venom in his voice although he was still angry with his father but slightly he admits .

' Why is he yawning too much , I feel his chakra and it feels so …. Unfresh , it's like he didn't sleep for years or something' with a slight mild eyes but quickly sharpened them again and looked at the person to his left.

It was his ' mother ' Kushina , she strangely just stared at him like she was waiting for something so he said .

" Do you have a problem with me or what ?" said Naruto surprising Kushina who was staring at him for quite some time and that annoyed him even more.

' Oh now they notice me with a freaking mask , well maybe I should had wear one since I was a kid.' Thought Naruto again annoyed by the fact that he wasn't think air now , he was now noticed , he was now seen as a person with his parents instead of a dog and that pissed him off even more.

Yet there was something strange about her , something off although he could see it so long as he remembered but he didn't know what but the eyes hinted it : Coldness was reflected into them without a reason.

But then Kushina snapped out of it and was shaking her head while saying : " S-sorry I thought you were familiar but it ." Making Naruto draws a conclusion

' No wonder she stared at me in a cold way she has a feeling I am Naruto .' Thought Naruto saddened but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a surge of chakra flashing , pretty fast and disappeared .

" **W-what was that ." said Mikoto and Kurama in unison**

Naruto was thinking fast and he had just one conclusion as he had learned from C how to recognize chakra resources as so he answered ' It wasn't a human's one but .. a seal's but from where or better said from what ?' Though Naruto as he looked around pretty fast but nothing was actually out of the picture it was strange actually .

Naruto was looking around again for something strange but the only thing that was so was…

Kushina held her head like she had bumped her head to something but actually much worse and said : " S-sorry it's just a headache , I-I better get going , nice me-meeting you Demon ." said Kushina who clearly felt horrible , as Naruto glanced at her quickly he could see…. A pained expression , like she was about to be killed or cut open with a sword , she also sweated as if she had trouble not to pass out in other words : Naruto doesn't have an idea what has happened to her …. Periods ?

Minato nodded confused about what has happened while he just nodded and Kushina didn't hesitate to disappear leaving a confused Minato and a thinking Naruto behind.

' Whatever it came from it was made by someone who was a Kage level easily , the chakra felt so strong but I am wondering what kind of seal it was used for ?' thought Naruto as he started to think of various seals that used such a chakra but he had no idea , because he doesn't even know the effect of the seal he couldn't know which one poorly enough for him , Naruto is a seal master and is just addicted to his work like it was a hobby , if you give a seal once to him Naruto could easily remember it even if it was a glimpse , so much loves Naruto Sealing but now … now he was really drawn into the question : what kind of seal was that and who was the maker and what was it used for but he was interrupted by his thoughts about the earlier talk he had with Mikoto.

' Are you alright Mikoto , even though Kushina didn't stay long ( as it was just a few minutes) how are you feeling ?' asked Naruto worried about his Uchiha.

" **Right now , I want to come out and cause them a massacre but I feel alright now , thanks although I wonder why she left so fast ." said Mikoto as she let her breath out which she held from the start .**

' No problem , but it kind of interests me of where the chakra pulse came from , it was definitely from a seal as I can recognize it easily but don't know which one maybe it is a designed one , now I really want to study that seal … but I have no idea where it came from and about Kushina …. I have no idea why , maybe she had the flu or something. ' thought Naruto saddened

" Hmm Demon ? " asked Minato getting Naruto's attention who turned to him and said .

" Yes Hokage ?" as he didn't bother to show him respect ( which he didn't deserve) but he wasn't impolite either.

Naruto was looking at Minato's face and saw a ( tired ) smile as he said " Congratulation, you passed ."

Now Naruto was pulling an eyebrow up and said : " Say that again ?"

Now Minato was confused and repeated it again : " I just said you have passed the test , you have my approval ."

" Approval for what ?" asked the confused Naruto not getting the situation but was completely answered by someone else.

" Let me explain it , Yellow Flash." Said a voice Naruto knows all too well

" A , what are you doing here ?" asked Naruto confused now even more

" The Fourth said you have his approval ." said A making Naruto even more confused as he saw The Raikage appear out of nowhere but Naruto could guess from their long training that it was a speed dash combined with a lighting affinity .

" Approval for what ?" asked Naruto still confused although he wonders why his teacher is here now.

" Approval for being the First : Kohaku Kage ( Pure Shadow ) ." said another voice Naruto recognized also

" Onoki ?" said Naruto as he turned around and saw The kage of the Rock appear out of nowhere but Naruto assumed it was just a shunshin with a wind affintity as he could feel the breeze from it.

" Congratulation ' Darling'. Said another voice

" M-Mei ?" said Naruto even more confused as he saw Mei appear out of water so it was probably a teleportation technique with a water affinity .

" Yep congratulation N-Demon , this is a big step to your dream isn't It ." said The Raikage as he patted him on the back ( which could easily crush a stone wall but because Naruto was used to it he could just stand there instead of having a broken back).

But then it strikes him : " W-wait, how , when , who …. A ?" Asked Naruto wondering if his guess was right.

He was looking at A now as the old man scratched the back of his head and said : " Y-Yeah I kind of explained your plan in the letter which all the Kages received with the letter , they all agreed but they just had how should I say this …. Test you." Said A while he shrugged surprising Naruto

" A test ?" Asked Naruto is receiving a nod of everyone

" Yep , each of us could have a small talk of us and if you convince us to unite all nations together and you did it actually , you got my approval naturally as I trained you and I know your game plan to do it and you proved your leadership a long time ago by being the Lightning group leader ." Then Onoki started to talk.

" My test was actually seeing how skilled you are in jutsus as a Kage must be able to use strong jutsus well that is how at least how we choose our next Kage but it seems like you did it even better than planned and even discussed with me about war plans showing how much you skilled you are military so that's why I approve you with flying colors."

Than Mei stepped in the scene and said " Mine was actually testing you if you can splits your personal feelings with being a Kage or in my case : The Pity of my Village , the purpose was actually seeing how you were going to react , like a Kage or like a human." Said Mei as she tensed up the atmosphere by just looking at you like that but suddenly she gave him a gentle smile and said.

" But you have even better with even proven your economic skills by even having a plan to help my Village , that's why you have passed the test and you have my approval ." said Mei gentle until she added in an innocent way ; " Oh and I also support you because you are my husband now."

It was quiet again but this time everyone had something to think .

Naruto thought : ' D-did she really had to say that now , why do I have a feeling A is going to pester me about it , no doubt.'

A thought : ' I am glad he holds back and can still talk normally even in the presence of his own real parents although they weren't so much of a parent to begin with but I am proud of him , If I was his place I would go straight for the kill that little Casanova no doubt about it I am going to pester the little guy , mhwaawawawa .'

' Why isn't he my grandchild oh I have an idea , how about I introduce him to my grandchild it would be perfect and if he could make Mei his wife in a few hours than he can do it in a few seconds.' Thougth the Rock Kage who just was planning the meeting in his head

' I wonder if he is an Uzumaki they said that an Uzumaki man had a natural charm in them that was so innocent and pure that they were comparable of a ladies magnet as a little puppy .' Thought Minato who remembered the description of what Kushina called Uzumaki men .

'I just wanted to make it official so there was no misunderstanding oh and I just love to cause trouble no doubt.' Thought Mei who snickered at her action .

Than Minato stepped in to break the silence and started to talk as he cleared his throat getting everyone's attention : " And my test was testing your skills as a fuinjutsu master and I can easily say that you exceeded my own level with a big distance so I approve ." Trying to compliment him , TRYING .

Naruto tensed up , not because he liked the compliment the only thing he could say was : ' Not by you though.' As he never trained him into it although he had much potential , he had to do everything himself and exceeded the Uzumaki level even with a big distance between them , he was a master that's it , he isn't anything that the world has ever seen , he is simply that people would call the God of Seals but Anyways the reason was because a certain someone who was the most short tempered of the room well not Mei…. But A.

Suddenly everyone could feel a dangerous chakra surround them and slightly electrocute them well except for Naruto as he was used to it but that didn't mean he didn't feel it , it simply didn't hurt

" **So you thought that I would take a fake Seal Master didn't you." Said A with a demon voice shocking everyone ( except Naruto as he was the creator of that voice , you just had to simply apply your chakra to your vocal cords to make them lower and strengthen them with Lighting ).**

" N-No I simply j-just wanted to make sure the l-lightning Demon was rea-real and not a rumor." Said Minato while thinking .

' D-did he improve ,he is so m-much stronger than last , I –I can feel the Lighting . ' thought Minato slightly afraid of the show.

The Raikage had a lighting armor with two horns and a fork tail on the end , since the little meeting with the bandits they had many years ago , A had a habit to make the armor that way as its effect was legendary as people call it ; The Demon armor of Hell.

" **So you doubt my skills , don't you." Said Naruto with his Demon voice only and that made everyone silent and more and more afraid … even A.**

" N-No not at all, I just don't t-trust rumors." Said Minato receiving a nod of Naruto and was silent again making everyone breath of the intense killer intent.

" Anyways Demon from now on you have the status of a Kage as we are going to discuss the things that are your job is going to do as giving you an office but you already have the persmission to read and use all the documents and jutsus that there are in each Village so why don' you go to you're the hotel because we are going to discuss your tasks after I and Minato have something to **talk ** about ." making it clear they were going to fight.

And suddenly everyone disappeared ( but no before Mei waved of to Naruto ) the way they came in except, Naruto ,A and Minato who was frozen of A his killer intent mostly directed at him.

But before Naruto left A made a sign of ( **I am going to beat him up also for you ).**

Receiving a nod Naruto left them with a shunshin knowing if someone wanted to die they just had to be there when A was fighting.

When Naruto was outside of the Building he suddenly felt a strong killer intent and lighting chakra that was going to last for hours.

Naruto sighed and decided to go to the hotel and sleep until ….

A strong dark chakra washed over the Village shocking Naruto knowing he must follow it.

Naruto became interested in it so he thought to himself Change of plans , let's go to the training grounds.' As he knew where it came from.

So he dashes off to the place hoping the dark chakra wouldn't stop and be lost .

**And this was my last chapter of the Lighting Demon**

**Yeah right as if I am going to that **

**TROLOLOLO , Ok Ok bad joke I admit it but hey I at least try ;)**

**But Nope I have more and more things in store for you guys which you will just love ^^ **

**But I do have an announcement to make : The fear of every young human is back : School is starting again so I don't have a feeling I have much time to update but I am going to try to at least have a chapter once or two a week and I would really help me if you guys would follow and favorite the story so I can reassure you guys you WILL have a BIG chapter in store for you .**

**So I advice to do it , you guys don't have an idea how much it would help me if you did , since the beginning of writing this I had always one thing that could keep me going : You guys .**

**So please Follow and Favorite and maybe a comment because it would help A LOT and keeps me motivated to make the chapters faster and better ^^**

**Please , follow , favourite and like , I was Fire , Peace ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto The Lightning Demon Chapter 23

**We hit over 300 followers , yay ^^**

**Anyways I am going to work hard even from now on.**

**Although I am updating because I saw I hit over 300 followers I have something to confess : I am NOT stopping with writing , it's like an addiction , I keep thinking of new ideas for everything , from now till old ones .**

**I just simply love writing .**

**But Anyways the other reason I am taking a break well wasn't actually the only reason , the second is .**

**I AM SEARCHING FOR A BETA.**

**There are a lot of you guys who said it's sucked so bad and it kind of pissed me off that everyone complained about instead of offering help because …. Well I warned you guys before hand it sucked so bad.**

**I try my best but I am also human so I can't do anything perfectly.**

**Anyways for the last couple of days I have been talking to a few who accepted to help me as BETAS they are : Jottunn and AnimeGirl ( I am typing their names incorrect because I am writing this somewhere else without internet connection .**

**If you want to complain about grammar : Don't because I know , instead of that , offer help , say where the spelling is wrong ( But no Hokage , I know I know it was spelled wrong but I corrected in the later chapters)**

**Anyways I am going to write more ideas for a new story and also update other ones in other words : I am going to be busy so don't complain if I say if I say I am going to take a break ( cough cough ****Tensa-Zangetsu102****, just kidding man I love you (in an almost creepy way ) because you were one of the first ones to follow my story and comment on it , you were there from the start so from the bottom of my heart : Thank you man .**

**And of course several others like Generation Zero ^^ **

**I guess that sad comment of yours made me write this recap of this chapter also .**

**Anywas enough complaining here is the recap of the worst chapter I made yet :I hope I do this right , this time.**

**The re-cap : Here we go !**

Naruto moved at a high speed , he was jumping through the trees as he headed to the source of the dark chakra.

Naruto felt excited as he had a feeling what it was , he had searched for a real one for years and right now he had the chance , he didn't care how or from where it was , he didn't even know how it works or what the purpose it but he is going to find it no matter what.

" **W-wait Naruto , why are you running towards that dark chakra we felt isn't it dangerous ?" Asked Mikoto worried **

" And letting a chance like this escape never , this is a part of my life no way I am going to let this chance slip away ." said Naruto not even bothering to think about it , he was too excited to have a chance to this , he dreamed and read about it many times about it , he couldn't let it slip out of his mind , this was his dream, this was his vision , this was his chance , a chance to advance to his dream.

" **Don't even bother Kurama , if Naruto sets his eyes on something , he doesn't stop till at the end , Anyways Naruto I was thinking about Kushina and I have a question : Do you think that the seal who let chakra flow which you felt was coming from her or was the seal on her body or something and if it is true why don't you knock her out and research her body condition and maybe you can find out what the seal did , right?" Asked Mikoto wonders **

" No although it struck my thoughts also but no to be honest , I sensed that the chakra came out of outer Village and although we felt it in the Hokage room I didn't felt it directed at one of us and I have a feeling she felt miserably of the feeling she got when the chakra washed over the Village I don't know why but I felt also miserable although I was not so sensitive affected by it as I have already experience with it but If you are a sensor type than you have the possibilities to feel miserably of the chakra , because it was too strong to handle for our body but because I am used to such a strong chakra I could handle it but it seems Kushina couldn't so that is why probably she felt bad." Said Naruto sighing of not knowing what the seal did or who it was directed to.

" **Then why don't you research it and try to find the source ?" asked Mikoto wondering **

" Because I have no idea where the chakra came from , it was washed over the Village so I felt confused by it as the chakra came from all directions ." said Naruto again saddening of the fact he would never found out what he seal did.

" **But who was the creator then , I mean someone with such a strong chakra should be at least a high level Kage." Said Kurama now also wondering who the creator is or was.**

" You are right but it was definitely not someone of this Village and definitely not one of the Kage , it was strong) I recognized everyone's chakra but I felt not even close to the power which the seal chakra sends out, it is going to stay a secret until I feel the chakra again then I am going to send a clone to follow the source and maybe found out what the purpose is of the seal." Said Naruto just sighing again , he hated when he couldn't go research the seal and maybe add it to his arsenal .

" **Sounds as a plan ." said Kurama smiling ( although he couldn't see it ) : " Good luck with it if you need our help , just ask , k ?" **

" Sure but I have a feeling I found the source of that dark chakra , talk to you later ." said Naruto while he could just smile as he finally found the recourse .

Although he had no idea why or what It was he just wanted to find it.

If Naruto was correct he remembered reading about it when he was in The Lighting Village but because his Village was the less most troublesome ninjas ( as many other Villagers had at least two very strong missing nins that caused death to many) he didn't have much information to read about it but he was interested in it , he just wanted to find it and maybe find more about it.

Kurama and Mikoto had no idea why or what he was seeking but it must be big if he is running so fast without knowing what it was except he knows if it's going to be big or important.

" **But what is the so called thing you are looking for ?" asked Mikoto to Naruto who couldn't wait and see**

" You will see it for yourself , it is rumored across the whole nation about it but no one knows exactly about it all too much so that's why I am going to find it out." Said Naruto smirking at the thoughts

" **Good luck with it , we stand behind you so if you need something you just need to ask." Said Mikoto with a calm and peaceful voice making Naruto at peace himself**

" Oh there is something I must ask : How far are you two at the bodies you two are making ?" asked Naruto wondering .

You see the bodies takes quite some time because you have to make all the organs correct and strong enough for their chakra but because Naruto couldn't help them ( as Naruto is an expert at human anatomy from the teachings of C who could do medical jutsu on high Jounin level ) because he couldn't give his knowledge to them so he had to use his Mindscape to teach them about it and to be honest it was quite hard .

Mikoto could copy it easily but she couldn't understand everything about it so Naruto had to use a human example … himself , you see they had to understand the men and the woman's body because it's important to know the difference between them so he could easily use Mikoto and Kurama as a women example ( although he had fainted from blood loss as both Mikoto and Kurama thought they must go naked to go explain them the woman's body … or was it ?).

But Anyways Naruto himself taught them about it ( He only needed to take some of his clothes off but only till he was shirtless with a short pants that's all… but that didn't mean Kurama and Mikoto didn't faint from blood loss here …. Even Okojo who popped out of nowhere and saw his upper body ), he was quiet trained well so it took quiet some effect on them although it took quite some time to do that as the human body was complex and hard as it could get but it took some time but he did it , he finally was done with teaching them and they did it quiet well although both bodies exploded or died from not being able to contain the powerful chakra so now they are trying again and again till it worked so that's why Naruto is checking up on them quiet frequently .

" **Everything goes good , the bodies are now busy with being able to be used to our chakra and if it works then we can use them." Said Kurama and Mikoto glad as they were maybe finally be able to live in the real world with Naruto **

Naruto nodded with a smile until he said .

" I feel it isn't so far anymore , I will speak to you guys later." Said Naruto which Mikoto and Kurama did .

" **Good luck." Said Kurama and Mikoto on the same time and cut the connection between them**

" Thanks." Said Naruto as he smiled but tensed up as he was maybe finally to have a chance to have chance to see it.

He arrived at the destination he thought or better said was close to the source of this dark chakra .

He looked over the place he was : In a training field , the scenario was simple but beautiful ,it was a clear day with although there were a few clouds coming so he had a feeling it was going to rain, the training field had also a few sparing woods to practice on and many trees to give the area a calm atmosphere … although right now it was torn apart , trees were missing , holes were made from the ground in other words : A war has fought …. Ok not a war but closely to be honest .

Naruto looked around and sighed until he found the person bearing the thing he wanted to research : The Heaven seal curse.

The curse seal was a lead to him learning how to control the forbidden sealing style .

Because over the years Naruto only learned the way of locking and explosion ( common ) using style but because Naruto wants to learn all the styles and the only one left is the forbidden style.

Forbidden style is as it said as in the name : Forbidden as it is dangerous for the user as the opponent himself in a very dangerous way.

No one knows how the forbidden styles works and the only type Naruto knows but doesn't use Is the **Summoning of the Shigikami ( as The third taught him the technique ) **but if you do that then you must sacrifice your own life to seal the thing or one you want so that is out of the question.

The reason Naruto wants to learn this style is because if he does then he can finnaly create a seal that is able to shut off the human brain as Fuinjutsu is said to be that kind of sealing : a sealing style focused on sealing body parts of the humans or influence them .

There was also another one Naruto learned from this grandpa : **The Five Elemental seal **, it is focused on sealing the chakra system so it was handy if the user has a huge chakra control and it was one of the reasons Naruto his seals were so powerful as he applied the technique to all of his seals so It is no surprise he wants to learn another one and maybe create one himself.

But the reason Naruto never could find an example was because forbidden sealing was normally always kept hidden ( as in documents on how to and who it used as an example of the seal itself) in the Kage library which is forbidden of course but now , now Naruto could take a look at them as he got the Kage title from all the five Kages themselves but because it wasn't officially yet Naruto couldn't take a look at Konoha's Kage Library and neither could he do from the other Villages ( Like Mei's ) because he wasn't allowed to leave so he needs an example and if Naruto could take an example of anything that has to do with sealing then he will take it no matter what .

So now Naruto was looking at the bearer of the Forbidden sealing : A woman with a trench coat and revealing clothes.

' She looks damaged and….. Her seal is expanding !' thought Naruto who was shocked as his seal senses were tingling it might end here life.

Naruto had no choice but to help her.

Although eh doesn't like Konoha Ninjas he couldn't see a helpless woman die .

So he grabbed a piece of paper as he had one always with him and started to form seals while whispering .

" **Lighting Demon Style : Seal of emotions." **as he puts the seal with ' emotion kanji on her neck so he it could apply to her brain system.

The Seal of emotion was the outcome of his three years study of seals in Kumo , he had to study every kind of emotion to be able to draw them and lock them so this seal was one of his best ones .

The seal itself had the effect as the name says itself to seal all the human emotions and so their chakra system also as chakra let itself flare and also calm it with the human emotions.

As soon as the woman began to snore lightly Naruto was satisfied and sat next to her and sighed.

' That seal on her neck was probably out of control , one minute too late and she would be dead or at least go on rampage , whatever what has happened it should be no good … did she try to use that seal and if so is it stable or dangerously unstable , now I have to research it .' Thought Naruto while his sealing jutsu blood was boiling of excitement.

" Let's see what this seal is and got ." said Naruto excited while clapping his hands but rapidly thought.

'It's better if I didn't do that .'Said Naruto once he felt his chakra cutting off the seal as the connection severed from clapping his hands.

" W-wh, what where am I ?" said a voice making Naruto freeze

" Oh bad deal , bad deal." Said Naruto slightly scared as he saw the woman awoke from her sealed sleep while realizing she was the one who caused all this destruction to the training field .

' I-I hope she doesn't kill me , If she could do that to the training field then I am wondering what she is going to do once she sees me doing something wrong with her .' Thought Naruto knowing this is going to be miss understood.

" Wait where am I , wait who are you hum am I …." Said Anko now scarring him to his wits as he was fearing what was going to happen to him so he held his breath.

" I am drunk aren't I ." said Anko with a laugh proving she was drinking .

" And you are probably just my imagination , strange I thought I was dreaming about a giant Danko which I ate but now it is a guy with a mask and a black robe , strange , maybe you are Orochimaru behind the mask right , master." Said Anko surprising Naruto while thinking.

' If I say that this is real then she will kill me but…. She said the master to the Orochimaru guy so it can't be bad to lie… right ?' Thought Naruto while nodding hoping and said.

" Yes I am but go back to sleep please." Said Naruto while standing up and tries to leaf but then he felt a hand on his back while he turns around he felt-

A punch in the guts.

" Hell no , I am going to beat you up and that's it , I mean you aren't real so what's the deal about it , it's not like you are real while trying to inspect or research my seal right because you are a obsessed seal master right ?" Said Anko while laughing at her drunken assumption while Naruto Froze while thinking .

' Are all woman so right without knowing it when they are drunk ?' thought Naruto fearing if one of his people would do that as he shudders at the thoughts.

But without warning she rushed at him but luckily she wasn't so fast as A or B so he could avoid it … barely .

So Naruto jumps back while thinking : ' Wow even when she is drunk she is so sharp I wonder if all women are like that , woman are sure so scary as hell.' While shuddering with the thoughts.

" S-stand still because I want to kick your sorrow full ass." Said the woman drunken making Naruto sigh while thinking.

' Yep she is drunk.' Thought Naruto while he was half glad she was that way otherwise she was going to beat him up …. Although she does that now … for no reason at all.

' W-wait a second Orochimaru , wasn't he the Legendary Nukenin who was famous for his dark sealing techniques , wasn't he the creator of **the five elemental seal** he was a criminal yet amazing , I tried to figure out how his seals work but they are far too complicated for me … was she his student because if she was then it was surprise she acts this way , rumors says he takes people with him from other Villages and use them as experiments like dark sealings , it is truly a mystery what he does there , I wish I could do the same but yeah I am not an evil mastermind and use other people to experiment … maybe I should take a few people of Konoha like civilians and a few ninjas , nah I don't even know what Orochimaru does let stand copying him , sigh I wish I could do that but… now I have a chance because she has probably that powerful seal of him , perfect .'thought Naruto as he blocked another punch with ease , although he was so sharp as she can be her speed was pretty slow well for a jounin so he could black every punch and kick that was coming at him.

" S-stop cock blocking you piece of arse and shit ." said the drunk Anko who was at the end of herr energy until…

"**Wind Style …. Wind's breath or something… gas …. Bullet …. Gas bullet …. Or something, whatever ( Wind style : Wind Bullet )" **yelled well more like talking drunk but she did perform the jutsu ….. a little ….. ok not at all she passed our because she couldn't even mold her chakra and not even breath properly so instead of filling her lungs with chakra she breaths too much air for her lungs to contain while her chakra was unstable by the the seal Naruto placed on her so she couldn't mold chakra properly .

A normal seal of for sealing chakra would just seal her possibilities of molding it but as Naruto was an expert he made it much better : He designed the seal so perfectly : It could cut the connection off your chakra coils even sealing your part of the brain where your emotions contain so if you had the two at that than it was so strong as hell.

Although he did go overboard with the last ability of the seal : When the one who was placed a seal upon him or her : the person would pass out , so the woman did so … although it could possibly be also by the alcohol .

Naruto was staring at the unconscious person who was lying on the ground sleeping , making Naruto worried although it was not the woman as she was a Kunoichi of Konoha no not at all he hated them but… maybe a little as she was a woman … okay a lot as he recognized himself in her , just like her Naruto led a life where he wasn't properly fed until he met the Hokage , he couldn't go to anywhere except the Ichi Raku who were always seeing Naruto as their family instead of a damn monster which is Kurama also isn't .

He was thankful for them otherwise he would die from no nutrients in his body so he had compassion with her although he wonders why so he came closer to the unconscious woman while she inspects her .

He assumed she was eating bad as him before; as she looked pretty bad if you look up closely and you could see she used makeup ( which he wiped off to inspect her more properly ) to cover her skin which was becoming to be very skinny as it didn't almost contain no fat ( as the make-up was also used for) in it yet she had yet enough well on a little part.

He looked at the clothes also : they seemed like his own , dirty , cheap , he could guess that was the only thing that was offered to her when she bought clothes .

Naruto sighed and became even more disappointed at his old hometown.

He looked in her coat as something was poking out , as curious Naruto was he pulled it out and found.

" A Dango stick ?" asked Naruto while frowning his eyebrow as he realized something .

" I-is this the only thing she could afford normally , b-but she could die from it I mean so much sugar could just tear your chakra coils apart from having no needed nutrients , what was she thinking …. But on the other hand I don't have really the right to say anything about it ." Said Naruto while he scratched the back of his head while giving it a small grin at his old memory .

**Flashback , back , back , back back **

A little Naruto was sitting on the chair with his head across his plate that was on the dinner table he was sitting next to .

He frowned as he looked confused at his grandpa who was chuckling knowing he wouldn't like this.

" What is this grandpa ?" asked Naruto while pointing at it .

" Vegetables ." said Hiruzen amused at the little blond while he just stares at it with disgust and shoving his plate aside while saying : " Yuuck I am not eating that , why don't we eat ramen from Ichi Raku?" asked Naruto

' " Now come on Naruto we can't eat all day long Ramen , you need it to grow big and strong ." said Hiruzen chuckling while ha acted like he did many years ago as Asuma was himself a Vegy hater .

" But why , it's good and tasty ." said Naruto with a giant happy smile on his face making Hiruzen himself smile , he could really draw people in the same emotion as him by just expressing it : Being happy , mad , sad .. all those kind of emotions , they just draw you by just seeing it .

" And anyway it isn't like I can't buy anything except that when I have the money I get weekly a little while ago." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms and stared the other direction with a pout on his face like it was the most common thing on the world : Not being able to buy food properly without being misled by the people who sell you the things.

Note to myself : Teach those punks a lesson for not letting this child to be fed properly …. Hum how about the ultimate punishment : The I am naked with Guy jutsu as he things the youthful songs all day long ' naked' , I bet people are going to beg for death once they see that jutsu.' Though an amused Sarutobi while he glanced at his grandchild while chuckling seeing that his brother , the little baby was eating the same food but without a problem.

" Come on Naruto they aren't that bad I mean look at Konohamaru , he eats it and he survived it , see ?" said Hiruzen while he chuckled at the sigh of the little baby eating his well baby food which was actually also with veggies in it but well poured into a mix which could be eaten by a little boy of his age .

" Oh come on, Konohamaru you traitor I thought we had a bond , how could you ." said Naruto childishly hurt from his little brother betrayal while the baby himself was looking at him confused seeing his big brother pout and seeing his grandpa chuckling .

" Oh come on Naruto , if you eat your whole plate then I will teach you a new jutsu and maybe I will let you use Enma and maybe introduce you to your own summoning." Said Hiruzen leaving Naruto flabbergasted and speechless.

" I-No-Yes, wait….. Sigh okay okay I will , but promise me to get me Ichi Raku's hereafter , okay ?" Asked Naruto says his right in exchange of eating his full plate .

Hiruzen chuckled and sad : " I promise now go ahead , eat because you need to eat properly if you want to be a strong ninja , you need the nutrition to let your body grow and become strong and big." Said Hiruzen making a Naruto pout while saying.

" Why do the healthy things taste so bad then ? " asked Naruto pouting making Sarutobi chuckle

" No pain no gain , right ?" said Sarutobi making a point to the young Sarutobi

It's true , just like training yourself to become strong , you need to do things you don't like including bad tastes.

Naruto sighed as he knew what his grandpa meant so he took the vegetables and swallowed it with much effort .

He ate fast to make the food less tasting bad .

" And how was it ? "asked Hiruzen chuckling seeing the expression on Naruto's face

" Yuck , you better treat me to ramen grandpa." Said Naruto childish

" Sure sure but don't worry Naruto I will cook the vegetables this time and make them tastier." Said Hiruzen making Naruto drop dead on the ground while saying.

" W-why did you want me to eat the raw ones then ? "Asked Naruto motionless

The old man chuckled while answering : " To prepare you for the worst yet tastes on the world , Don't think because you can't become sick you don't need to use pills because they can be handy at times and trust me Naruto I taste the worst kind ones of the entire universe , now come and let's eat Ichi Raku , maybe we can talk about that and maybe I should invite Asuma also as he is going to explain you the reason for eating veggies ." said Hiruzen shivering at his old ' I must test this support pill ' taste .

After that , Naruto , Sarutobi , Asuma and Konohamaru were eating Ramen while laughing of the old stories the old man spoke of .

He swore one time he ate something that tasted as eating a whole toilet as scary as it may sound .

Asuma himself talked about the time he used to hate veggies also :the taste is hateful but it's necessary for a ninjas to grow properly as it also it said that it can help you grow and increase your chakra coils .

Naruto could just agree to that logic so he accepted the idea and tries to get used to them.

Surprisingly the cooking skills of his grandpa were so good he actually loved to eat them , the ex- Hokage could just laugh from it and said : " Although there is pain and no gain doesn't mean it can't be easier ." making them both laugh.

**Flashback ends ends ends**

Naruto could just shrug it off and had no choice : He needs to help the Kunoichi , Konoha or not , he doesn't want to abandon someone mistreated by the Village by just ignoring her .

So Naruto sighed and picked her up bridal style and sighed and frowned even more : She was so light as a feather , so much it was dangerous , he hoped she would gain some weight because it didn't feel comfortable finding out that she wore gravity seals to make her seemingly heavier ( As Naruto before he picked her up , deactivates them as he sensed it).

Naruto was now sure : He had to help and he knew just the right place .

" I guess I am coming home : Grandpa , Konohamaru ." said Naruto while smiling at the thoughts about the two .

So he starts to run to his house he missed oh so much.

**Let's end here , I hope you guys found this chapter better then the last .**

**I actually put some effort into this so I hope it was good.**

**Like I am saying , I am getting help from a few BETAS to correct the grammar of the first chapters of this story so I can hear a quiet about the complaints about grammar.**

**Anyways If you want more : Please Follow , Favorite and comment because I have a lot in store for you guys ;)**

**I was Fire Peace**


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto The Lighting Demon

**First of all I am back from hell biches :D**

**Just kidding I was actually busy with a new story of mine which is the opposite of the Lighting Demon .**

**The Mask and Glasses Club.**

**It is doing very well with its two chapters and 59 followers .**

**It is also a dark theme story with a highschool fic and realistic input on a view of a story pairing which was almost never written in a highschool fic : Naruto x Kushina .**

**The reason this pairing is because : No one never wrote about the pairing in real life with its problems and situations , it's dark and sad yet funny on moments .**

**I hope you guys will check it out because it is worth it .**

**Anyways a new chapter of the Lighting Demon : Here we go**

Naruto was dashing through Konoha on a speed people would believe it was faster than the Hiraishin jutsu .

But in reality Naruto just added lighting Chakra to his feet to speed up his pace although It wasn't full max yet as he had a passenger on board : The woman with the trench coat

Every minute he had her in his hands , the more he hate Konoha , he felt clearly she was so light as a feather , so light that it disgusted him even more and more although it's true he wanted to examine her for her seal on her neck he just wanted to help her as he clearly saw she wasn't treated right by the Villagers just as him .

Before if he didn't met Yugao , Mei , ANBU,The Kages or Ichia Raku members he would just simply destroy this Village with Pleasure and would just let it burn with all the Villagers within , he felt angry , sad but the most of all disappointed , disappointed in the humanity of the villagers .

It's like whenever something special pops up or something very powerful they would just mistreat even ignore the people who has the power within them.

Sure there were people like the Uchiha and Hyuga clan but they only were accepted because they swore loyalty to Konoha and that disgusted him.

Loyalty to a Village isn't just pledged but is earned, take the Tailed Beasts for an example , they aren't loyal to any Village but they swear to protect the people who trust them and those who trust them then they swear loyalty to those people.

That was something he learned of A , A was a fighting Machine with a personality of a Bull but he had a heart of gold and would do anything to protect those people who trusted him and swore loyalty to them as they swear loyalty to him and so did the Villagers in The Cloud also with them : Himself , Yugao and Killer Bee and of course the Lighting Group.

They were trusted by everyone in the Village although they knew they were Jinchuriki but they did as A was the one who said a phrase which made sure the Villagers trusted them.

"Loyalty and respect aren't pledged or sworn as it are just words but it's earned with the heart of protecting those who trust you deep within."

After that phrase it was easy for them to trust the Villagers as they did the same.

They soon protected them on any way : From helping them on the lands till protecting them from Missing and Rogue ninjas.

The Villagers accepted them all and soon they became a family of the whole Village as they also began to be a heart for them : Something precious , something we are loyal to protect within our lives as they did the same with us.

The Cloud was simply said their home and heart and all the ninjas of the Cloud swore to protect everyone, they weren't droving by greed as they had everything they needed nor power as everyone did their best to train while everyone helped each other and if there are with exceptional power , they were just treated as a challenge and would be respected by the ninjas also.

Even those with kekki Genkai was just seen as someone with an advantage as it was true but not superior like the Uchiha or Hyuuga as everyone could beat them if they were skilled.

"No one is superior : Not even if you have something special like a Kekki Genkai , those who work hard can beat a talented one who doesn't even work that hard like them."

A was an example himself : He wasn't anyone special but with hard training he exceeded those with very special powers on the Battlefield and so he became a Kage.

But even if A became a Raikage he didn't change no not at all he became even more human than you would actually believe , he learned the hardship of everyone who trusted him and his powers that he would lead them to a good life.

Being a Kage is more of a Burden than a curse but to A it was something he dreamed of as for Naruto also: being trusted by many people .

A learned that those who are trusted deep within their heart , those are the ones who are the strongest ninjas on the Battlefield.

But he also learned also something else important , something that Naruto had to teach A : You can't never win a war without the help of others as it is the same for people who lead a Village no matter how strong you are or how smart : You must always have allies on your back to trust.

A learned that when he had money problems within the Village , he tried everything he could but even with the power of a kage he was actually powerless until Naruto helped him in something that saved the whole Village : Selling his seal work.

A said at first he didn't need Naruto's help but quickly he and A came at a discussion which Naruto won : helping the Village with selling Naruto's life work .

And soon A learned he needs to trust everyone who was in his heart no matter how much protective you are of them like Naruto and B : Like protecting them like a older brother would do.

But learned that Naruto and B aren't little anymore and they could protect themselves just fine no it became the opposite : They protected him in every way possible.

A had it hard to accept it but he knew he must trust everyone in the Village instead of the opposite.

And soon A became a great Village Leader .

He was recognized as someone who was harsh but very protective and for that everyone followed him on blind eyes but what no one knew except the gang was that A trusted the Villagers the same way.

Naruto learned that the Kage can't do everything but they are very influence of the whole Village as Vice Versa.

And that disgusted Naruto him right now .

'Are those bastards in the Village sick or something , I mean yes I am a holder of the nine Tails Fox so I am a monster but-'

"**How many times have I to tell you , you are NOT a monster !" yelled a voice making Naruto flinch as he forgot about them.**

'Sorry Kurama I kind of forgot you were there also sorry Mikoto .'thought Naruto apologizing.

"**It's forgiving Naruto but you aren't the monster but I-"**

'Don't even dare to finish Kurama , I said this many times to you , you aren't a demon to me but even an angel to me.' Thought Naruto making Kurama flinch also but blush this time although he couldn't see this.

"**T-Thanks but j-just don't even dare to think of yourself that you are a demon." Making Naruto sigh**

'Ok ok but you do the same , ok , good but Mikoto can I ask you a question : Do you know who this person is ?'thought Naruto to Mikoto who gave a depressed sigh also.

"**Her name is Anko , she was one of the four girls who I adopted , she was an apprentice of Snake Sannin Orochimaru before he betrayed the Village as you could tell by that seal , she was what you call the wildest and the most impolite one of the group ." said Mikoto sigh again making Naruto chuckle.**

'So the opposite of Yugao am I right ?'thought Naruto

"**Pretty much but Naruto, please be gentle to her , she may look like she is kind of a hard person but she had pretty much a past like you and was ignored by everyone so please stay by her side so she can trust you , that is at something at least what she deserves : Another person she can trust." Said Mikoto almost begging**

'Ok for you Mikoto .'thought Naruto

"**Thanks ." Said Mikoto immediately cheery again making Naruto smile also**

"**Good luck Naruto ."said Kurama to Naruto although she was still fighting her redness **

"Thanks ." said Naruto as he stood now in front of the door of his destination making Naruto chuckle.

' It didn't change a thing.' Thought Naruto as he came closer to the door making him chuckle again

There stood in iron letters : This is the house of :Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohamaru Sarutobi and Naruto Sarutobi .

As there stood on black letters on the top : The Sarutobi Household.

Naruto was smiling now as he looked at the names , he was a Sarutobi , a part of family , a part of family who loved him.

This were one of the few persons Naruto would die to protect in Konoha as the rest could just die in Fire.

Naruto wondered if the key still worked and summoned something he didn't held in his hands for many years : The key to this house .

It was a black key with gold on it as It was also made from the same material as the Adamantine Staff , only a Sarutobi could use such a key and he was one , everything but blood.

He put the key in the keyhole making himself nervous until.

"**Easy there Naruto , you don't have to worry , we are at your side and besides don't think that they are going to hate you or anything , I bet that Konohamaru is still the same little brother you remembered." Said Mikoto in a soft voice making his heart beat drop.**

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he turned the key and so opened the door .

He entered the house and he chuckled again , nothing has changed , the same furniture and decorations except if he looked closer a few photographs of Konohamaru who seemingly has grown up into a child version of Hiruzen as he remembered In his pictures of many years ago.

"Mhmm..where am I ?" said a voice making Naruto panic.

'I-I totally forgot about her hum what should I do … fast lay her down on the bed.' Thought Naruto panicking as he rushed to his bed which wasn't surprisingly anymore didn't change at all.

He lays her down fast and tries to go away in a quick motion so he could think what to do next until… he felt a pull on his arm.

"Stay where you are and tell me your name before I am going to vile you alive with a kunai." Making Naruto flinch and turn around.

"But before that…do you have any sake." Making Naruto realize something

'She is still drunk isn't she.' As he started to pay closer attention to her way of talking.

"Hey masky , where is the booze I am freaking thirsty hey why am I in bed , did I get lucky or something ." said Anko making Naruto sweatdrop and answer.

"Hum no I saw you lying on the ground and saw you were drunk so I decided to bring you home so you could rest but because I didn't know where your keys are so I decided to bring you to my home , sorry if it made you think I did something to you." Said Naruto politely making the woman puff in frustration as she lays down again in bed and sigh.

"Ok ok I get it , thanks by the way and don't worry about me thinking you did something to me ….." said Anko as she said something quietly at the last phrase

"Excuse me but what did you say ?"asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"Just leave it ok , thanks I better get going." Said Anko as she tries to stand up until.

She starts to fall , she thought she would fell a bump on her head until she felt…nothing as she looked up and saw the one who catches her was the masked man.

"Yeah I am fine thanks." Said the sighing Anko making Naruto nod

"Will you now explain what you said at the last bit of your phrase , please." Said Naruto politely making Anko at first sigh until she had a strange foxy smirk which looked like his own.

"Sure but after you release your hold on my chest that is." In a smirk making Naruto realize something as he looked down and quickly released her.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to-" bowing until Anko sighed and responded and waved off

"Its' fine , it's fine I saw already you are an innocence type as you didn't do already weird stuff to me while I saw sleeping anyways to your question I said : It's not like I will get lucky or something." Said the woman in a sad way making Naruto think

'Is she really drunk or simply depressed.'

"**Try talk to her I think she needs a listening eye." Said Mikoto getting a nod of Naruto**

"Why so ?" asked Naruto to Anko making her eye widen until she scratched the back of her head and respond

"You aren't from here aren't you ." said Anko getting a nod of him

"Well it's better if you just start to ignore me from now on as it is bad influence for your life , so good day further until she felt something burning as she puts her hand on her neck.

"D-damn seal mark, i-it's making me weak." Said Anko while she tries to apply a little chakra to it to turn it back to normal

"Just stay here then I don't mind and if you do you can explain to me why It's bad for me for talking to you ." said Naruto simply making Anko flinch until she turned serious.

" You know no one ever talked to me so nicely except…. Except they want something from me , so spill mask boy." Said Anko making Naruto sigh again as he wondered again if he was a Nara or not.

"The reason is …. Is because when I picked you up I discovered two things about you , one : You have the curse mark of Orochimaru so that explains that you were his apprentice and I am interested into the seal." Said Naruto making Anko suddenly grow dark as she was about to attack him as she saw he was seeking for power until.

"And I discovered also you were mistreated by the Villagers I mean : You can only eat Dango and your clothes are so dirty and overused as an old rag , I just hate people who mistreat someone for just having a power others don't have or became something they never chose to." Said Naruto making Anko her eyes widen

"Y-You do ?"

Naruto nodded and said :" To be honest I hate the Leaf and would be glad to destroy it but there are people precious to me so I can't so that." Said Naruto making Anko sigh before smiling

"Yeah I know what you mean , it's the same for me except… I lost someone precious to me by this damn Village." Said Anko clenching her fists in anger.

"Who ?"asked Naruto curious

"My older sister : Mikoto Uchiha , she freaking died by something that the council decided and I freaking hate them for that , not many people know this but I do but the council feared that the Uchiha would take over Konoha so they hired another close friend of mine who was very close to them , it's something I hate the most of them : They freaking ordered the freaking next clan head who was my best friend : Okojo Uchiha , how do you think she must feel killing her own mother and uncle (Shisui)."

" I mean she didn't care about the freaking stick in the back family but those two people were the only nice ones who were more worthy to let them live but oh no they wouldn't want anyone to survive the massacre , everyone except one : Sasuke Uchiha , Okojo begged to the Hokage for at least letting someone live who was close to her , I-I just hate that freaking man of a Kamikaze , of everyone he could let live was just her own little brother I mean couldn't' he at least let her mother and uncle live as they were at least people who would never do such a thing."

While Anko was spilling tears Naruto just came closer until he said :" You hate the Hokage ?"

Anko could just nod , she didn't care if he was an ANBU or something that could kill her , it was the absolute truth , she hated the man , he believed everything what the council say and thought they were always right.

Anko just smirked and said : " Yep he is now just the council's freaking pet , he is like an abient dog who believes everything they say , he isn't a Hokage or a man he doesn't take decision or leads the Village is just a simple whore of the council unlike the previous Kages ." said Anko sighing while she chuckled making Naruto chuckle also

'Oh I would love to introduce her to Grandpa , I believe her humor is perfect.'thought Naruto chuckling again

"And who was greater than ?"asked Naruto wondering only getting a smile of Anko who just simply said

"The Third , he was the one who led the village to it's greatest perk , without him the Village would have been a small one without many ninjas with very high skills , he also was the raiser of ANBU which is one of the members one of my best friends and by him… I became a ninja." Said Anko as she suddenly turned sad

"How come ?" Asked Naruto who wonders

"Because as you said I was the student of the damn snake , before when I was his student I was respected and loved by many people as he was a great Sannin thought by the Third , he was a very good teacher I hate to admit it but it's true , he taught me many things I will always remember in my heart poorly enough but anyway when he betrayed the Village the people hated him but everyone wanted to have a black sheep and guess who that was."

"You" said Naruto having a déjà vu

"Yep I was simply mistreated by everyone , I lost all my friends very fast except for a few and when I wanted to be a ninja I wasn't even freaking allowed by the Fourth who just simply believed I wasn't stable for action as Orochimaru betrayed the Village and left me but guess what I was stable , I was just only so mad as hell and I wanted to take revenge on him for sure but when I have the only thing I was looking forward to as it was a chance I was just simply ignored, you could say I was so mad as hell but luckily I was allowed by having help from someone who tried to take care of my several times than a human could count."

"The Third." Said Naruto smiling behind his mask as he could believe it was him

"You are so right as hell , that man even confronted the council many times for me as I saw him also there shouting at them being blind as hell ." Anko chuckled

"He even called the Fourth a cock sucker of the council , it was simply hilarious , it showed him how much he dared and guess what his reaction was?"

"He didn't do anything did he ?" asked Naruto

"Bingo but the next thing the Third said a few years later when he tried again shocked me even , it has to do with his son who left the Village not so long ago then." Said Anko making Naruto tense

"What did he say." Making instantly Anko spit

"He said that he wasn't worth of the title of a leader if he can't even take care of his own son who left him as he was just simply neglected by him and that made the Fourth mad for the first time in years until then he was simply a half dead ghost who simply never sleep and was exhausted but on that day he became a volcano but guess what , on who was he mad at ?" asked Anko darkly making Naruto just shook his head

Anko sighed and stared at the ceiling : " At himself ,he simply just punched himself on the gut like it was a wake up call , it was strange but it felt like you could see the sadness and regrets in his eyes and since that day he just simply ignored the Third,he would not even talk to him on street , The Fourth decided to bury himself on paper work and started to work until he would just drop on the floor, it was sad but it made me even wonder what happened to him , you see soon after he left in secret The Fourth made a rule to never mention his son in his presence as it was ranked as a SS-Secret , he would just simply kill the man or woman herself who even mentioned the name in front of them , hell he even killed the people who wanted to name their child after the child who was neglected by him as a honor but he simply killed them on cold blood in the Hokage office , it was simply bloody and sad ."

"But It's not like my love life is so nice also." Mumbled the Woman at the end making Naruto curious as he wanted to shake off that unpleasant subject.

"Tell me." Said Naruto making Anko sigh

"Ok but only because I trust you."

"So fast ?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

" I can see if a person has a bad or good intention ." said Anko making Naruto nod as he had the same kind of talent.

"Well simply said my love life in one word : Horrible , Let's see the only date I ever got was only because he was interested in Orochimaru and after a few seconds he started to ask about him and when I said " I don't know anything about him", he just simply attacked me and after that I just simply killed him."

"The council wanted to execute me because I killed a ninja of our Village but that was just bull because it was self-defense ,I swear if the Third didn't show up that day I would have died so that's why I am still a special Chunin ." said Anko making Naruto again confused

Anko sighed :" Because I killed someone and the council couldn't help but ruin my life they have put a limit on my Ninja career and made sure I would never leave the Village except a Village and I can never go anywhere but chunin as they don't want me to have a team that could 'damage' the Village."

"You know that is just plainly stupid right ?" said Naruto getting a nod of Anko

"Serious they even tried to have a law of making sure I would never have a boyfriend but they don't have to fear it's not like anyone is interested In me." Said Anko as she lies again down on the bed making Naruto frown and sigh.

'She is just like me if I never would have had the Third or A at my side , she may have friends here but it seems she isn't even allowed to talk almost to anyone , I better as Grandpa about promoting her or make her a Cloud ninja if I ask it to A I am sure they wouldn't mind.'thought Naruto as he came closer and said.

"How about if I am interested in you." Said Naruto as he came closer to her making the room silent until.

"H-Hahaaha , g-ggood one I-I almost believed it was true I mean w-who would ever take a S-snake Bitch, I mean you are nice and all but come on y-you never would like to take someone as a girlfriend who is seen as a monster by the Villagers so I better leave your life before you get infected by it." Said Anko laughing until she saw the serious air of Naruto's mask

"I am serious Anko , I think I like you although we still have to get to know each other but I know three things about you."

"One : You aren't a snake Bitch but someone who is seen for someone or something you never wanted to."

"Two : I love your kind of humor." Making the two chuckle

"And three : " You aren't a monster and if you are I don't care , hell you are even more human than the most of the Villagers and if they see us as monsters than they can just adjust that sick in their asses tighter and feel better about themselves again." Making both chuckle until Anko suddenly grow serious and said.

"Ok I will give you a chance under one condition." Said Anko making Naruto focus on her now even more

"You must do the Snake sealing with me , if you are accepted by it than I am bonded with you for life so you can see it as a marriage but if you aren't well let us say I am going to order a coffin for you." Said Anko serious making Naruto serious

"And how am going to be accepted ?"asked Naruto making Anko flinch

"Y-You are going to do It ?" asked Anko getting a nod of Naruto

" I am not going back on my word , never and not even now and what I said about you is true as I wouldn't lie about it so how ?"Asked Naruto making Anko freeze

"Y-Y you have to love me for real and with your heart , Orochimaru created this or better said his snakes , I don't get the whole function of the seal as no one ever used it not even him but the snakes said that it would grant you the power you would never have ever been dreaming about and something else I don't even remember but are you even sure."

Naruto just nodded and said : Begin."

'H-He is serious did I just hit the unknown jackpot or just a plain stupid man who believes in love at first sight.'

"Ok but just don't say I didn't warn you though." Said Anko as she grabbed Naruto right arms and began to extend her right arm also .

As she grabbed the right hand with her own she started to perform hand seals on her left hand and began to go faster than the eye could see.

'Bird , Tiger and finally … Snake.'

"**Snake Art : Sealing of The Snake Marriage."**

And then light started to extend from both their arms , Naruto's was light orange as Anko's was beige.

The two connections started to combine with each other and suddenly.

Flash.

A Giant while light flashed through the room shocking both until the light faded away Naruto saw that his right arm started to show something but he didn't saw it clearly.

As the Light faded away startling Naruto who wondered on thing.

"Am I dead ?"

"No you aren't , you were just accccepted ." said a voice coming from nowhere

"Wh-who are ?" asked Naruto shocked as he starts to look around and saw an unconscious Anko laying on bed again but this time sleeping

"That is not so nice since we are marrrriieeedd , maatte ." said the voice making him surprised

"W-who are you , where are you –"

"Ssssssorry, I would love to chat with you and talk about it and everything including the things that now belongs to you but that is for another time , well seeeeee you later maatee"

And the voice faded away.

Leaving a shocked Naruto who now was looking around his body and saw strangely enough something on his right arm.

It was a tattoo , a strange one , unlike Kurama's tattoo this one had also strong chakra but this time it was a very dark aura one which emitted another kind of aura , one who simply showed : Fear in his eyes.

Naruto was starting to inspect his body and was relieved as he saw he didn't lose anything but before he could question anything else he hears.

Ding Dong

It was simply the bell of the house and Naruto simply just shrugged off the question until he was in front of the door and opened it .

He has many worries in his head until now he saw the one in front of him and no it wasn't his grandpa or Konohamaru.

"Hello Naruto." Said the voice shocking him as he seems to know he's supposed to be secret identity.

But suddenly Naruto tensed up as he casts a quick glance at the person in front of him and said one thing.

"Hello, Danzo." As he looked at the person in front of him

**Let's end here I was Fire , If you want more please FOLLOW and Favorite This story and Peace ^^**


End file.
